Kehidupan Baru
by shinkuizumi11
Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh. Chapter 5 ada perbaikan
1. Chapter 1

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romane, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto POV

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ya mungkin akan merasa bingung karena marga ku. Karena sejak lahir ku sudah tinggal dipanti asuhan, panti itu bisa ku bilang sebagai tempat ternyaman yang pernah ku tempati. Disana aku bersama yang lain di rawat oleh seorang dokter bernama Kabuto. Dia bagiku sosok yang sempurna, dia sosok kakak, sekaligus orang tua bagi anak-anak di panti. Walau bagitu, aku meninggalkan panti saat aku mulai memasuki SMA bahkan aku sempat berdebat dengan Kabuto, soal aku meninggalkan panti.

Aku sebenarnya bukan anak yang terlalu manja dan meninginkan kehidupan mewah. Bagiku hidup sederhana, punya tempat tinggal, bisa makan dan memiliki teman bagiku juga sudah sangat cukup. Karena kekeras kepalaan ku, akhirnya Kabuto menyerah dan mengizinkan ku untuk keluar dari panti dan memulai kehidupan baruku tapi yang membuatku senang bukan hanya bahkan Kabuto memberikan ku rumahnya yang dulu. Walau itu cukup jauh karena harus menaiki pesawat lalu di tambah menaiki kereta jujur saja perjalanan selama 10 jam lebih membuat semua ototku kaku. Tapi semua itu sebanding dengan apa yang ku dapat dari kabuto. Sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan dua lantai, dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tv menjadi satu membuat bagiku ini benar-benar rumah impianku. Bahkan semua perlengkapan bisa dibilang lengkap. Aku pun mengeluarkan semua pakaian ku dari koper yang kubawa dan mulai memasukinya ke lemari yang ada di kamarku. Semoga besok merupakan hari baru yang baik untukku dan aku juga tidak sabar untuk memulainya.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun bisa dibilang terlalu pagi, bahkan biasanya dipanti setengah 6 baru pada mulai aktivitas, tapi ini masih jam 5 pagi, aku sudah bangun akupun segera membereskan barang-barangku yang kemarin, Disaat itu menemukan surat. Aku pun membaca surat tersbut

Dear: Naruto

Saya sudah mendaftarkan mu sekolah di SMA Kuoh, kau belajar dengan rajin, jangan nakal, dan jangan lupa juga untuk selalu bangun pagi untuk memulai aktivitas karena udara pagi bagus untuk paru-paru karena udara pagai masih sangat bersih dan kaya akan oksigen dan makanlah yang teratur, kami akan selalu menyayangi mu Naruto, aku sudah mengaggapmu sebagai adik sekaligus anakku.

Tertanda: Kabuto

P.S: jangan berbuat mesum saat disekolah.

Itulah isi surat yang tertulis aku yang membacanya awalnya cukup senang, tapi benar-benar deh Kabuto tidak berubah selalu saja becandanya tidak garing, tapi ya aku cukup senang. Oh iya aku walau aku cowok normal tapi aku tidak memikirkan hal aneh-aneh yang berhubungan dengan kemesuman, tadak seperti Go dan Kurawa temanku di panti yang memiliki tingkat kemesuman akut, bahkan di panti mereka berdua dijuluki sebagai dewa mesum, karena sifat kemesumannya yang luar biasa

Setelah selesai aku pun memakai kaos jumper polos berwarna biru donker dan celana training berwarna sama dengan dua garis kuning dibagian luar kiri dan kanan, untuk sekolah mungkin aku akan masuk dua hari lagi diakrenakan ini hari sabtu, aku pun memutuskan untuk lari pagi dan menikmati suasana di kota baru ku. saat aku berada di trek untuk jogging entah kenapa sebagian besar laki-laki melihat kebelakang ku, aku pun secara erflek berbalik dan dia terdapat sosok perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan dikuncir kuda, tapi sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa para laki-laki melihatnya pakiannya yang bisa menuerut minim bahkan terlalu minim hingga memperlihatkan pusarnya dan juga celana trainingnya yang bisa ku anggap terlalu ketat bselum lagi kaosnya yang bisa dibilang membuat bagian bukitnya terlihat jelas karena basah oleh keringatnya. Melihat hal itu bukannya membuat bergairah, malah membuatku risih. Akupun langsung meneruskan lari pagi ku yang tertunda setlah melihat perempuan berambut hitam tersebut.

setengah jam sudah melakukan aktiyitas olahragaku walau itu hanya lari pagi tapi menurutku itu cukup untuk membuat otot-ototku yang kaku kemarin menjadi lebih rileks. Setelah acara lari pagi, aku baru menyadari bahwa disebelah rumahku terdapat rumah yang memiliki gaya eropa bahkan bisa aku asumsikan jika kekayaannya tidak akan habis 7 turunan. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku pun segera masuk rumah dan membuat susu dan juga sarapan, aku sungguh beruntung membeli persediaan kemarin di stasiun Kota ini. Jika tidak mungkin sekarang aku tidak makan.

Naruto POV end

Naruto yang menikmati sarapan paginya sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi bel rumahnya

Ting tong ting tong

Maruto pun segera membuka kan pintunya dan sosok pertama yang dilihat laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kabuto, berambut merah dan pakiannya bisa dibilang direktur atau bahkan komisaris

"Selamat pagi." ucapnya

"Iya selamat pagi." balas Naruto

"Perkenalkan nama ku Sirzech, Gremory Sirzech." ucap laki-laki didepan Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan Naruto

"Nama ku Naruto, uzumaki Naruto. Anda cukup memanggilku Naruto itu dikarenakan kita tidak dalam keadaan formal kan Gremory- _san_ hehehehe..." ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyuman lima jari lalu menjabat tangan Sirzech

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Sirzech karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas itu sendiri." balas Sirzech

"Baiklah Sirzech- _san_." balas Naruto melepaskan jabat tangan dengan sirzech "Oh iya bagaimana akalu masuk dahulu untuk sarapan, ya walau sarapan seadanya si hehehehe..." tambah Naruto

"Ah tidak usah saya buru-buru untuk ke kantor, kami senang mempunyai tetangga seperti anda Naruto- _san_ , kalau dilihat-lihat umurmu 2 tahun lebih muda dibanding adikku." ucap Sirzech

"Ah begitu, jadi anda yang tinggal dirumah dengan desain eropa itu." balas Naruto

"Jadi kau tahu?" tanya Sirzech

"Hanya menebak." balas Naruto

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu karena harus egera ke kantor." ucap Sirzech yang meninggalkan depan rumah Naruto. Disaat jaraknya cukup jauh Sirzech pun tersenyum 'Anak yang menghangatkan dan menyenangkan.' batin Sirzech

setelah kepergian Sirzech Naruto melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda hingga habis, setelah itu Naruto mencuci piring dan gelas yang baru saja digunakan untuk sarapan. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini ya.' batin Naruto bingung dan menuju ruang Tv untuk mencari kabar berita di kota Kuoh, biasanya jika dipanti Naruto jam segini sedang bermain dengan lainnya jika itu hari libur tapi dikota ini mau main dimana yang ada nanti dia tersesat. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan part time karena jika tidak begitu masa dia harus memint uang dari Kabuto lagi. Naruto pun keluar dari rumahnya dan menguncinya lalu pergi mencari pekerjaan ya dia menerima walau itu hanya jadi pelayan atau bahkan hanya jadi security asal dia dapat bekerja. setelah berkeliling kota Naruto menemukan sebuah cafe yang sepertinya baru dibangun. Naruto pun membaca tulisan dimana mereka membutuhkan pegawai, Naruto pun segera melamar pekerjaan disana, setelah beberapa menit didalam Naruto pun keluar dengan senyumannya

"Aku Diterima." ucap Naruto yang lalu berlari seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto melihat kardus kecil di meja makannya. Perasaan dia tidak pernah menaruh apapun dimejanya bahkan Naruto yakin mejanya sudah bersih. naruto pun mendekati kardus tersebut dan yang pertama kali dilakukannya hanya menatap kardus, kardus tersebut adalah kardus dari hp terbaru dan terdapat surat di atasnya. Naruto pun langsung membaca surat tersebut

Untuk Tetangga baru

anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dari kami untuk menyambutmu di Kota ini jangan menolak ya, karan kami sekeluarga tidak menerima penolakan dan bagaimana cara kami masuk itu tidak perlu kami tidak ada maksud jahat, kami hanya ingin memberikan hadiah ini tapi akrena tadi anda tidka ada dirumah kami langsung menaruhnya dimeja.

Tertanda keluarga Gremory

'Apa ini dari Sirzech- _san_.' batin naruto ya saat Naruto ingin mengembalikannya Naruto langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena apa yang tertulis disurat tersebut

Naruto anak yang patuh sama peraturan dan amanah, karena Kabuto mengajarkannya sejak kecil untuk sellau bersikap sopan bahkan walau Naruto bisa beladiri, Kabuto melarangnya menggunakan ilmunya jika dirinya tidak sangat-sangat terancam

Naruto pun membuka kardus hp tersebut, dan hp tersebut sudah menyala bahkan baterainya sudah terisi penuh. Naruto pun melihat kontak di hpnya cuma ada kontak Sirzech saja, Naruto bukan anak yang gaptek. Karena saat dipanti Narutolah yang terkadang menerima atau membalas pesan dan telepon dari hp milik Kabuto

Naruto memasuki kontak no panti atau no milik Kabuto dan secara iseng Naruto menelpon Kabuto emnggunakan hp milik Naruto yang abru saja diterima secara tidak langsung

'Halo' ucap suara di seberang telepon

'Halo' ucapnya lagi, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawanya

'Halo, jika tidak dijawab saya tutup ya.'

"DASAR MATA EMPAT UBANAN." teriak Naruto

'Hei siapa ini'

"Tebak dong dasar mata empat sialan."

'Naruto ya.'

"Bukan, tapi orang tampan."

'Hei Naruto jangan becanda budak setan.'

"Hahahaha... ketahuan ya."

'Ini no Siapa? jangan-jangan kau mencuri ya, balikkin hp itu dasar anak setan.'

"Ini no ku dan aku baru saja oleh tetangga katanya sebagai ucapan selamat datang"

'Hooo...begitu'

"Makanya jangan asal tuduh dasar ubanan"

'Jadi gimana hari mu disana? kau sedang apa?'

"Belum juga satu hari dan kau menanyakan seperti itu, seperti kau bertanay kepada pacarmu dasar mata empat HOMO."

'Hei anak setan kau jadi makin berani ya dan siapa yang bilang saya homo.'

"Saya yang bilang, ya sudah aku harus masih ingin berkeliling kota ini lagi dadah mata empat H-O-M-O"

'Dasar bocah setan'

Setelah itu Naruto ;angsung menutup teleponnya, Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak disangka akan sesenang ini mengerjai Kabuto, walau dulu juga sering Naruto mengerjai Kabuto tapi baru kali ini Naruto terasa lepas dikarenakan kalau dipanti sudah dipastikan jika sekarang Naruto sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Kabuto. mengingat hal tersebut membuat hati Naruto menghangat. Disaat itu Naruto pun menerima telepon yang rupanya dari Sirzech

"Halo."

'Naruto- _san_.'

"IYa Sirzech- _san_ , ada apa ya"

'Apa malam ini kau tidak ada acara?'

"Tidak kok, memang kenapa ya?"

'Malam ini makanlah dirumah kami, anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang.'

"Tapi-"

'Kami tidak menerima penolakan Naruto- _san_ '

"Baiklah aku akan datang"

'Kalau begitu datanglah jam 7'

"Baik, siap laksanakan." balas Naruto sambil bercanda sedikit

Sirzech pun langsung menutup teleponnya, Naruto sekarang bingung pertama hp, kedua makan malam. Bisa dibilang keluarga Gremory itu keluarga yang baik dan ramah. tapi sekarang Naruto bingung harus memakai apa dikarenakan selama ini dia tidak ada pakaian formal, pakaian formal yang biasa diapakainya hanya kemeja putih polos dan celana jins hitam untuk sepatu dia mungkin mamakai sepatu sekolahnya.

Naruto pun mempersiapkan semuanya, tapi sekarang masih jam 12 siang dan dia sendiri sedang tidak nafsu makan, seandainya dia masih dipantai mungkin dia sedang main bola bersama yang lainnya. Naruto ada menyesal meninggalkan panti ditambah kotanya yang sekarang harus menempuh waktu 10 jam untuk ke kota lamanya menggunakan pesawat dan kereta api. Naruto pun baru ingat bahwa dirinya belum mandi, untung tidak ada Kabuto jika ada sekarang dia dipastikan sudah di ikat untuk dimandikan. Naruto pun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi yang sudah bisa dibilang mandi siang

setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya sesampainya dikamarnya Naruto menggunakan baju polos berwarna jingga dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putihm rambutnya sengaja dibiarkan berantakan. Seandainya dia datang pas hari minggu mungkin sekarang dirinya telah bersekolah dan menikmati pekerjaan part timenya. walau cafenya sabtu dan minggu buka, Naruto baru bisa bekerja besok sore hingga malam.

Naruto mendownload beberapa musik di hpnya, lalu menyiapkan makan siang walau hanya sereal, dikarenakan Naruto tidak bernafsu untuk makan apapun. Naruto pun menikmati serealnya sambil melihat berita, berita tersebut menmpilkan sosok yang Naruto kenal sebagai Sirzech yang sepertinya sedang menjalin kerjsama dengan sosok bermarga Himejima, dikarenakan di tv tersebut tertulis teks kerjasama antara Gremoty corp dengan Himejima Corp. Naruto yang lagi menikmati serealnya langsung menyemburkan serelanya dikarenakan dalam tv tersebut menampil ebberapa cheerleader yang menampil pakaian dalam mereka, Naruto pun langsung berfikir bahwa acara tersebut bisa dibilang gila. Naruto pun mengganti ke channel lain.

setelah menghabiskan serealnya naruto menuju kembali ke kamarnya dan memastiakn beberap lagunya selesai didownload. setelah memastikan semua sudah terdownload, Naruto memilih istirahat hingga makan malam dengan keluarga Gremory.

Seperti yang disampai Sirzech, Naruto sekarang sudah berada didepan rumah keluarga Gremory, dengan kaos yang sudah disiapkan, jujur saj entah kenapa dirinya seperti seoarang laki-laki yang ingin malmar perempuan. Padahal ini acara makan malam.

Ting tong ting tong

"Wah kau datang juga Naruto- _san_." ucap Sirzech

"Tentusaja, kan tidak sopan jika tidak memenuhi undangan." balas naruto

"Baiklah silahkan masuk-masuk." ajak Sirzech, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk, didalam Naruto cukp terdiam sesaat karena banyak perlengkapan yang bisa dijamin harganya selangit.

"Naruto- _san_." ucap Sirzech lagi

"Ah i..iya..." balas Naruto gugup

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan."

Naruto bersama Sirzech sampai diruang makan disitu terdapat satu pria dewasa, dua perempuan dewasa dan dua lagi perempuan yang sepertinya umurnya tidak begitu jauh dari dirinya dan satu anak laki-laki yang masih sangat muda. tapi entah kenapa setiap anak laki-laki disitu berambut merah dan cuma satu perempuan yang berambut merah juga dan dua perempuan dewasa yang satu berwarna putih pucat dan satunya berwarna coklat, Naruto melihat bisa mengasumsikan bahwa keturunan gremory memiliki rambut bewarna merah.

Rias POV

Nii- _sama_ bilang dirinya mengundang tetangga baru jadi kita harus menunggunya, padahal aku habis latihan judo dan karate dan aku sudah sangat lapar

"Kau kenapa Rias- _chan."_ kaa- _sama_ ku yang bernama Venelana Gremory

"Ku lapar kaa- _sama_." balas ku

"Bersabarlah Rias- _sama_." ucap kakak ipar ku bernama Grayfia lucifuge dan sekarang bernama Grayfa Gremory karena dia telah menikah dengan kakakku

"Baik Grayfia onee- _sama_." balas ku

Saat pintu terbuka Nii- _sama_ mambaa seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda dariku, sosoknya berambut pirang dan memiliki mata bitu juga memancarkan kehangatan. entah kenapa pipiku memanas melihat dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya dirinya sangat dengan nii- _sama_.

"Ah perkenalkan Ini Naruto, Uzumaki naruto." ucap Nii _-sama_

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto." ucap dirinya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang menurutku menawan

"Naruto- _san,_ perkenalkan ayah saya Zeoticus Gremory, dan ini ibu saya Venelana gremory, lalu diseblahnay istri saya Grayfia Gremory, dan disebelahnya lagi anak saya Millicas Gremory dan didapnnya adik saya Rias Gremory." Ucap Nii _-sama_ memperkenalkan nama-nama kami.

Naruto pun duduk disebelah Millicas, dan spertinya Millicas sangat tertarik dengan dirinya dikarenakan selalu bertanya, darimana asal Naruto, kenapa dia pindah kesini. Tapi saat Millicas bertanya orang tua Naruto, ekspresi diwajah Naruto berubah menjadi teduh dan memberitahukan kepada kami semua bahwa dia tidka memiliki ingatan soal keluarganya karena sejak lahir dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan. mendnegar hal itu aku merasa disatu sisi aku masih beruntung karena memliki keluarga yang lengkap dan disatu sisi aku merasa prihatin kepadanya. saat Millicas ingin bertanya lagi Nii- _sama_ emnghentikannya supaya acara makannya dimulai ya walau Nii- _sama_ meminta maaf soal Millicas, tapi Naruto memaklumin hal itu dan tidak mempermasalahkannya, bagiku dia lebih dewasa dibanding diriku walau dirinya lebih muda dibanding diriku.

Setelah acara Selesai Naruto pun pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya awalnya nii- _sama_ yang ingin mengantarkannya tapi, entah kenapa diriku terdorong untuk mengantarkannya. nii- _sama_ pun mempersilahkannya

"Terima kasih atas undangannya Gremory- _san_." ucapnya pas diluar gerbang rumah kami

"Datanglah lagi jika ada waktu." ucapku dan saat itu wajahku memanas seketika , sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu pulang kerumahnya yang berada disebelah rumah kami

Rias POV end

TBC

* * *

Yang Boruto saya hutang dulu ya, masih buntu buat alur ceritanya, silahkan saran dan masukkan bisa lewat review. terima kasih ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nngghhh..." erang pemuda bernama Naruto saat baru bangun pagi dia pun melihat jamnya, jam yang menunjukkan jam 5 lewat 25. Saat Naruto ingin bangun entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat, dengan mata yang mengantuk Naruto melihat kiri dan kanannya, disaat melihat kanannya Naruto merasa bahwa semalam seingat dirinya Naruto tidur tidak menggunakan guling, dengan mata yang mengantuk Naruto pn menyentuh sosok yang seperti guling tersebut

Nyuuttt...

"AAhhh.." terdapat suara erangan yang cuku menggoda. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu sedikit terdiam dan menyentuhnya lagi "Aahh.." lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, suara yang cukup menggoda. Naruto yang baru sadar dari kantuknya langsung menyingkirkan selimutnya

"Hhhhwaaaa..." teriak Naruto yang langsung mundur dari sosok tersebut

Bbrruukkk...

"Nngghhh... Selamat pagi." ucap sosok tersebut

"Selamat pagi apanya dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Gremory- _san_." teriak Naruto

"Mou Naruto- _kun_ jangan teriak-teriak ini masih pagi." balas Rias yang masih mengantuk

"Gimana aku tidak teriak-teriak hei tomat." teriak Naruto lagi

"Hei siapa yang kau sebut dengan tomat." ucap Rias yang sepertinya emosi

"Tentu saja kau tomat, memang ada lagi yang mirip tomat selain kau hah." balas Naruto sambil menunjuk rias tanpa mengetahui aura hitam dibelakang sosok Rias

"Ne Naruto- _kun."_ ucap Rias yang menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya

"Apa...HHHwwaaa... kau gila ya kenapa kau hanya memakai pakaian dalam hei tomat apa kau gila." ucap Naruto yang langsung memalingkan mukanya karena Rias hanya memkai bikini berwarna hitam yang cukup minim

"Kau menyebutku apa Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias yang mendekati Naruto

"Tomat GILA." Balas Naruto

Bugh...brak...JDER...DUG...Bruk...CTAR...NGEONG...

"Apa kau sudah menyerah Naruto- _kun._ " ucap Rias yang bangun dari lantai kamar Naruto

"A...ampun...Rias- _sama."_ balas Naruto yang babak belur dilantai

Naruto yang masih babak belur segera bangun dan saat itu wajahnya tepat di tengah kemaluan Rias. Rias yang melihat wajahnya langsung memerah "Eeecchhiiiii..." teriak Rias sambil menendang wajah dengan tendangan memutar miliknya dan sukses membuat Naruto terbang menabrak dinding dan menciptakan ratakan sarang laba-laba disana.

.

.

.

"Aduuhh... kenapa badanku sakit semua." ucap Naruto yang berbaring dikasurnya

Cklek

"Kau sudah sadar." ucap sosok Rias yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Naruto (Kali ini pakai baju dan celana kok)

"Oh Gremory- _san_ sepertinya aku bermimpi aneh." ucap Naruto

"A...aa...mimpi apa Naruto- _san_." ucap Rias yang sepertinya salah tingkah

"Aku bermimpi kau tidur dikamarku, lalu memukuli dan diakhiri aku ditendang oleh mu." ucap Naruto

"Oh hahahaha... mimpi yang aneh ya." balas Rias dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan

"Lalu ada apa pagi-pagi kesini dan gimana cara mu masuk?" tanya Naruto

"Oh aku disuruh nii- _sama_ membawakan mu sarapan dan aku masuk lewat pintu sepertinya semalam kau lupa menguncinya." ucap Rias

"Oh begitu ya." balas naruto 'Perasaan aku telah mengunci semuanya semalam.' tambah batinnya

"Nah karena badanmu katanya sakit, semua bagaimana kalau aku suapi saja makannya." ucap rias malu-malu

"Ti...tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri kok." balas Naruto yang bangun dengan dipaksakan lalu mengambil kotak yang dipegang Rias

"Oh baiklah, ya sudah aku pulang dulu, jika ada apa-apa kamu disuruh menghubungi rumahku, no nya ada di sebelah teleponmu dibawah. bye" ucap Rias yang menutup pintu lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto

Naruto POV

Entah kenapa mimpi tadi terasa seperti nyata bahkan liat sekarang tubuhku bukan cuma perban bahkan juga plester dipelipisku hhhh... pagi yang menurutku mengerikan. Lebih baik ku mandi. beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai dan mamakai kaos polos biru dan celana training berwarna sama. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar rumah tidak lupa membawa hpku, saat aku berjalan direrumputan dipinggir sungai aku melihat 3 sosok yang sepertinya bahagia karena daritadi mereka terus tertawa

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya ku kepada ketiga pemuda

"Sedang melihat surga dunia." jawab salah satunya

"Surga dunia? maksudnya." tanyaku semakin penasaran

"Sudah lebih baik sini-sini." ucap salah satu mereka melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dengan tujuan mengajakku.

Aku pun mendekati mereka dan melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, saat aku melihatnya mataku terbuka selebar-lebarnya dn langsung merebut majalah itu. "Hei." ucap salah satu dari mereka. Aku pun tidak mempedulikan protes dari mereka bertiga dan langsung melempar majalah yang mereka baca itu ke sungai

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan SIALAN." ucap salah satu mereka melancarkan tinjuannya kepadaku

AKu yang melihatnya langsung dapat menghindar. "Apa yang kulakukan, harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kalian membaca majalah NISTA itu KAMPRET." balas ku emosi

Disaat itu kedua temannya mengelilingiku. "Hei..hei... 3 lawan 1 itu tidak adil." ucapku

"Adil bagi anak SIALAN sepertimu." ucap salah satu mereka dan disaat yang mereka bertiga menerjangku dari tiga arah

Hari ini menurutku seperti benar-benar hari sial ku, setelah pagi aku seperti habis ditabrak truk berwarna merah, kali ini harus mengurus tiga anak SESAT. Aku pun berusaha menghindari semua sergapan mereka, tapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil menahanku dari belakang, secara reflek aku menginjak kaki anak itu, dan langsung mengaduh kesakitan pada kakinya. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang sepertinya keturunan setan tersebut.

Aku pun menuju tempat kerja part time, walau aku baru bekerja jam 3 tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berkunjung kan. Aku pun masuk, dan melihat sih pemilik cafe yang bernama Kokabiel menerung seperti kehilangan hidupnya. Padahal aku yang babak belur ini saja maish bisa menjalani hidup.

"Siang bos." ucapku

"Oh kau Naruto hhhhh..." ucapnya langsung menghela nafas

"Kenapa bos, kau seperti kehilangan semangat hidupmu saja." ucapku kembali

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau sampai babak belur begini." ucapnya yang melihat kondisiku

"Aku habis ditebrak truk berwarna merah." balas ku

Disuatu tempat

"Huachi..."

"Kau kenapa Rias? kau flu."

"Tidak Akeno."

"Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakan mu mungkin fufufu..."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita ke toko buku."

"Baik...baik..."

kembali kepada Naruto

"Nah sekarang giliranku bos kenapa murung?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya belakangan ini pelangganku semakin sedikit." balasnya

Aku yang mendngarnya langsung mendapat ide, aku mengajukan diri untuk bekerja lebih awal disabtu dan minggu dan pulang seperti biasa dengan gaji juga dimasukkan ke standar gaji biasa saja, aku melakukan hal itu karena sabtu dan minggu aku pastikan, aku seperti pengangguran, jadi tidak salahnya membantukan.

"Bos bagaimana kalau sabtu sampai minggu aku bekerja lebih awal dan pulang sampai toko tutup. Soal gaji bos tidak perlu menambahkannya lagipula sabtu dan minggu aku menganggur kok, jadi sam-sama untungkan."

"Tahu darimana bakal untung?" tanya nya

"Karena aku anak tampan." balas ku seenaknya

Dan saat itu juga aku langsung bekerja, dan serius baru kali ini aku melihat perempuan sampai tidak berledip melihatnya, ya walau tadi pagi aku juga dapat penyajian yang hebat dari tetanggaku. Tapi kali ini bisa dibilang membuat menelan ludah ku sendiri dengan sepertinya aku sudah OOC disini melihat sosok didepanku, dia merupakan sepupu dari bosku bernama Raynare ya walau umurnya diatasku bahkan bia ku asumsikan lebih tua dari Rias, tapi bentuk lekuk tubuhnya ku jamin kedua temanku akan memberikan poin 100++ saat melihatnya, Raynare spertinya baru bangun dari tidur tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tidak bisa berkedip, bahkan aku bisa bilang dia lebih gila dari Rias karena tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya.

"Oh siang Naruto _-san_."

"Naruto- _san."_

Saat itu aku kembali sadar dari dunia ku, dan langsung memalingkan muka tampan ku ini. Melihat hal yang aku lakukan sepertiya Raynare bingung.

"Bi...bisakah ka..kau me...makai pakaianmu. A...aku bisa melihat dua gunung fu...fuji.. dengan je..las dan juga le..tusan kecil di u..jungnya." ucapku terbata-bata

Raynare yang sadar dan melihat tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang, bukan hanya itu dia langsung memukul kepala belakangku dengan telapak tangannya dan lumayan keras "Naruto no Echhiiiii..." teriaknya dan sepertinya dia langsung menuju kamarnya saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki

Benar-benar deh sepertinya hari ini aku sangat sial, pagi bermimpi aneh, lalu ketemu ketiga pemuda keturunan iblis karena memiliki sifat SESAT yang setara dan sekarang kepala belakang ku dipukul padahal bukan aku yang salah. AAkkkhhh... sepertinya aku salah memilih kota, harusnya aku pilih kota Karakura atau kota lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Raynare kembali menggunakan baju maidnya, walau ettap saja bagian atas dadanya terlihat tapi ini sudah bisa dibilang cukup normal dibanding yang sebelumnya, "Maaf Naruto- _san_."

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga yang salah karena tidak langsung memberitahukanmu."

Naruto POV end

* * *

Konoha

Berbeda dengan di Kouh, di Kota Konoha rupanya masih dibilang pagi. Saat itu tiga orang mendatangi panti asuhan dimana Naruto pernah tinggal salah satu dari ketiga sosok itu mengetuk pintu tersebut

tok..tok...tok...

"Iya sebentar." ucap seseorang dari dalam

Sosok dari dalam rumah pun membuka kan pintu dan melihat ketiga sosok didepannya dengan tatapan bingung 'Siapa mereka' ucap batinnya

"Ano, maaf apa saya bisa bertemu dengan pemilik panti ini." ucap sosok pria berambut kuning

"OH Kabuto- _san_. Tunggu sebentar ya." ucap sosok tersebut yang langsung memanggil Kabuto

Kabuto pun sampai di depan dan mempersilahkan tamu tersebut masuk, dan sesudah sampai diruang tengah Kabuto mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk duduk dan tidak llupa menyediakan minum, Kabuto selalu bersikap seperti itu sebelum menanyakan minum Kabuto sudah membuatkan minum untuk tamu

"Begini apa anda tahu soal bayi yang berambut kuning dan ditaruh di depan panti dan itu sudah sekita 14- 15 tahun lalu." ucap pria dewasa dengan rambut kuning

"Maaf anda bertiga ini siapa ya?" tanya Kabuto

"Nama saya Namikaze Minato, ini istri saya uzumaki Kushina dan sekarang menjadi Namikaze Minato, lalu ini putri kami Namikaze Naruko dan juga adik kembar dari bayi yang ditaruh di depan panti ini." ucap pria dewasa tersebut bernama Minato

"Oh...begitu, Uzumaki ya maksud anda bayi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto." ucap kabuto

"Ah iya benar itu dia, sekarang kakak kembar saya dimana Kabuto- _san_." ucap Naruko

"Soal itu saya akan bicarakan dengan Naruto dahulu, bagaimana pun aku masih sah menjadi orang tua asuhnya, walau kalian keluarga. Tapi, mohon dimengerti." ucap Kabuto

"Baiklah, tapi tolong kabari saya jika anda sudah membicarakan hal ini kepada Naruto." ucap Minato. "Dan oh iya ini kartu nama saya dan kami juga memberikan anda mini bus sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami karena anda telah merawat Naruto." ucap Minato menyerahkan kartu namanya dan juga sebuah kunci

"Itu seharusnya tidak perlu Namikaze- _san_. Sudah menjadi kewajiban panti ini untuk merawat anak-anak yang terlantar." balas Kabuto

Setelah itu keluarga Namikaze pun pamit dan kabuto mengantar kepulangan keluarga tersebut sampai gerbang. "Tolong kasih tahu secepatnya Kabuto- _san_." teriak Naruko dari dalam mobil dan Kabuto hanya membungkuk tanda mengiyakan

* * *

Kembali kepada Naruto

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Raynare kepada Naruto yang sedang beres-beres

"Tidak apa-apa kok, harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau terus memandangi ku. Ya aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tapi jangan dilihat terus dong hahaha..-"

Prang..klontang...

"Aduhh... apa yang kau lakukan." ucap naruto kepada raynare yang baru saj melempar nampan kepada wajah bagian kiri Naruto.

"Itu karena kau terlalu narsis rambut durian." balas Raynare

"Terserah kaulah, hari ini selesai juga dan benar begini saja cukup, tidak perlu ku bantu yang digudang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, lagipula besok kau sekolah jadi pulang sana hush...hush..." ucap Raynare

"Dasar kau kira aku anak kucing." balas Naruto yang juga mulai keluar dari cafe tersebut

Naruto selama perjalanan terus bersiul untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi selama perjalanan ke rumahnya, sesampainya dirumahnya Naruto melihat beberapa mobil terparkir dan saat melewati rumah Rias, Naruto langung mengasumsikan bahwa dirumah tersebut sedang berlangsung pesta yang meriah. Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'Angan-angan yang terlalu tinggi.' ucap batin Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya yang kosong. Naruto pun langsung mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu, setelah selesai Naruto berjalan menuju meja makannya, setelah selesai Naruto segera menuju kamarnya dan kembali menyalakan lampu, malam ini Naruto terlalu malas untuk mandi dan disaat Hp milik Naruto pun berbunyi

"Siapa." ucap Naruto saat melihat no yang menelponnya dan langsung terpikir untuk merelekskan otaknya. "Halo apa kabar Mata empat." tambahnya

'Mata empat ndasmu kumis rubah.'

"Hahahaha... jangan begitu Kabuto, tumben malam-malam menelpon, kangen ya sama ketampanan ku."

'Aku serius Naruto.'

"HHhh... baiklah ada apa?"

'Tadi ada yang datang dan mengaku sebagai keluarga asli mu, bahkan sebenarnya kau memakai marga ibumu bukan marga ayahmu entah alasan mereka berbuat seperti itu. Tapi, mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu Naruto.'

"Ku kira ada apa. Kaluarga ku hanya dirimu dan anak-anak dipanti Kabuto. Bagiku kalian lah keluarga ku, lagipula jika memang mereka keluarga asli ku. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli, kalau mereka ingin aku kembali. Aku lebih memilih tinggal di kota sesat ini."

'HHHhh... sudah kuduga kau akan menolaknya dan apa maksudmu kota sesat.'

"Apa kau gila baru dua hari ku disini aku sudah babak belur dihajar 2 perempuan gila yang satunya hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan yang satunya telanjang dan aku yang dikatain mesum, bukan cuma saat aku berjalan dipinggir sungai ada 3 pemuda yang bisa disebut pewaris sifat ibli dengan kemesuman tingkat akut"

'Hahaha... bukannya mendapat jackpot.'

"Jackpot gundulmu, yang ada jackpot menuju alam baka mata empat beruban"

'Ha..ha...ha sudah...sudah... lebih baik kau istirahat malam ini, besok hari pertama mu sekolah dan jangan buat onar disana.'

"Baik kapten"

Naruto pun menutup teleponnya dan melihat jam baru setengah 10 dan Naruto tidak mengantuk sama sekali, jujur saja walau baru 2 hari Naruto kangen dan rindu dengan suasana panti yang bisa dibilang ramai, bahkan jam segini mereka lagi pada bercerita horror, ya walau Naruto takut dengan hal-hal tersebut. tapi itu lebih baik dibanding yang sekarang dimana dirinya tidak teman untuk bercerita. Naruto pun melihat rumah tetangganya dari balik jendela, dan Naruto pastikan seandainya dia disana juga, saat itu juga Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang Naruto pikir dirinya siapa, Naruto pun segera masuk kamarnya dan tidur untuk esok.

Saat pagi menjelang Naruto yang bersemangat untuk ke sekolah langsung pundung melihat cuacanya yang turun hujan dengan lebat. 'HHhhh... ini menyedihkan.' batin Naruto

Saat Naruto membuka pintu Bugh. "Aduh..." ucap Naruto saat dirinya terdorong dan terjatuh di depan pintu rumahnya. "hei..hei..." ucap Naruto kepada sosok yang menabraknya

"Hiks..ku mohon...Naruto- _kun_ hiks...nikahi aku..hiks..." ucap sosok tersebut dan Naruto langsung membatu saat itu juga.

Beberapa menit kedepan. Naruto yang awalnya berniat sekolah sekarang harus terkurung dirumahnya bersama perempuan yang menjadi tetangganya karena kasus perempuan ini akan dinikahi dengan orang yang sudah dojodohkan dengannya. Jujur saja bagi Naruto ini benar-benar gila karena menurutnya kenapa dirinya yang diikut sertakan dalam masalahnya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi Gremory- _san_." ucap naruto sambil memberikannya coklat hangat

"Ah terima kasih dan pnggil nama depanku saja Naruto- _kun."_ Balas Rias

"Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Rias- _san_." ucap ulang Naruto

"Kau tahu kalau semalam dirumahku ada pesta."

"Wah ada pesta ah maaf kemarin aku kerja part time dan pulang malam." balas Naruto berbohong

"Begitu ya, semalam dilangsungkannya pesta untukku dan orang yang dijodohkan untukku, tapi aku tidak mencintainya Naruto- _kun._ "

"Bukannya cukup dengan menolaknya saja cukup."

"Memang tapi dia tidak menyetujuinya jika mau membatalkannya dia minta syarat kalau aku harus membawa jodohku sendiri."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto- _kun_ , sejak kau datang ke rumahku. Aku menyukai mu entah kenapa dirimu selalu membuat hangat hatiku. jadi ku mohon hiks.. kau mau menjadi pacarku kan." ucap Rias

Naruto pun langsung memegang bahu Rias dan membuat Rias melihat wajah Naruto. "Maaf Rias, aku tidak bisa. Tapi, aku akan tetap memabntu mu sebisa. Tapi, kalau soal berpacaran dengan mu maaf untuk saat sekarang aku tidak bisa." ucap Naruto

Selama ini rias yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari dua Great Onee- _sama_ selalu dipuja bahkan mungkin jika setiap laki-laki diposisi Naruto orang itu langsung menerimanya detik itu. Tapi saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menolak Rias.

"Apa kau tidak mencintai ku Naruto- _kun_ hiks. padahal hiks... aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ucap Rias yang menangis.

Naruto pun menempelkan dahinya kepada dahi milik Rias. "Hari ini kau boleh nangis sepuasnya aku akan menemanimu." ucap Naruto lembut dan disaat itu juga tangis Rias pecah. naruto langsung memeluknya dan membiar seragamnya basah oleh air mata Rias. Setelah puas menangis, naruto membawa Rias menuju kamar di depan kamarnya. dan menaruhnya tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuh Rias. Setelah selesai Naruto mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hijau. Saat itu Naruto melihat foto yang berada dikamarnya dimana difoto itu Naruto bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sedang memberi tanda peace saat Naruto sedang menggendongnya. "Maafkan aku Mayu-chan." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus gadis dalam foto tersebut

Rias POV

"NNgghhh... ini bukan kamarku." ucapku yang baru saja terbangun.

Akupun mengingat-ngingat lagi dan disaat itu wajahku memanasbahkan akan bunyi boff kalau dalam anime saking memerahnya wajahku sekarang. Tapi, kenapa Naruto menolakkua apa dia sudah punya kekasih sebelumnya, dan yang buatku bingung dengan cara apa dia membantuku. Sudahlah lebih baik aku izin untuk pulang, aku tidak enak jika harus tinggal disini. Aku keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menuruni tangga, saat itu melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang asik menonton tv

"Naruto- _kun_." ucapku sambil menyentuh pundaknya

"Oh kau sudah bangun, gimana sudah lebih tenang." ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk saja

"Aku izin ingin pulang." ucapku

"Lebih baik kau disini dahulu, jika kau kembali yang ada kau akan kembali menangis." balasnya walau nadanya datar tapi disitu terdapat rasa perhatian dari Naruto dan aku mengangguk saja. naruto pun menggeser badannya dan meminta ku duduk disebelahnya, aku pun mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya

Aku terus memandangi wajahnya saat dia serius menonton acaranya yang ditonton, bahkan sesekali dia tertawa, aku benar-benar menyukai sosok didepannya ini, aku akan mendapatkannya apapun resikonya kedepannya aku akan menjadikan Naruto kekasih

"As."

"Rias."

"Halo."

"E..eh... Iya Naruto- _kun_."

"Kau kenapa melamun sambil menatap wajahku. Ya aku tahu kok kalau wajahku tampan hahahaha..."

Akupun yang mendengarnya langsung memrah kembali wajahku dan memukuli kepala Naruto, Naruto pun melihatku ingin memukul langsung refleks melindungi kepalanya ddengan kedua lengannya. "Bodoh...bodoh...dasar narsis... dasar kepedean... siapa yang melihati terus...dasar bodoh..." ucap ku sambil terus memukuli kepalanya sedangkan dia hanya tertawa saja dan membuatku semakin kesal dan juga malu

"Naruto- _kun,_ datanglah nanti malam aku akan menunggu mu." ucapku yang telah berada diluar gerbang rumah Naruto

"Ya, aku pasti datang dan oh iya besok kita harus sekolah, karena sekarang aku tidak masuk padahal hari ini, hari pertama ku." balasnya

"Ah begitu, maaf ya tapi besok pasti aku akan menjemputmu bahkan membuatmu bangun jika kau tidak bangun pukul enam pagi." ucapku lalu meninggalkan rumah Naruto, tanpa kami ketahui ada yang mengawasi kami berdua

Rias POV end

"Aku pulang." ucap Rias memasuki rumahnya

"Darimana kau Rias." ucap Sirzech

"Main sama teman nii- _sama_. balas Rias cuek

"Teman atau calon kekasih." goda Sirzech

"Te...teman kok." Rias pun langsung gugup 'apa nii- _sama_ tahu kalau aku habis dari rumah Naruto- _kun_.' batin Rias bingung soalnya selama ini entah darimana kakaknya selalu tahu dirinya pergi kemana

"Ya baiklah, kita lita nanti malam." ucap Sirzech yang meninggalkan Rias

* * *

Naruto POV

Hhh...kenapa juga harus menyetujui ucapannya, kalau begini aku seperti orang jahat yang mau membawa kabur kekasih orang, ditambah aku juga sudah lama tidak menggunakan itu, ya walau ku berharap nanti pertandingannya menggunakan itu

"To."

"Ruto."

"NARUTO."

"Hhhwaaa... apa yang kau lakukan."

"Itu karena kau tidak menjawab saat ku panggil kepala durian."

"Ah maaf kalau begitu, oh iya apa aku sudah boleh pulang."

"Ah benar juga baru saja mau ku persilahkan pulang, ditambah cafe juga sepi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Oke dah."

Sekarang tinggal memberesi masalah Rias- _san_. Lalu pergi tidur untuk bersekolah besok, Oh iya keluarga Phenex yang memiliki perusahaan dalam bidang distributor. Hhh... jika aku menjadi Rias, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada Ya walau keluarga Gremory lebih kaya tapi kan lumayan jika kedua perusahaan itu bisa bekerja sama.

"Permisi." ucap ku didepan rumah keluarga Gremory dan aku melihat mobil hitam yang sama persis di dalam malam sebelumnya.

"Ah Naruto- _san_. Kami sudah menunggu mu." ucap kakak dari Rias ini dan membukakan pintu

"Jadi tujuanku kesini sebenar-"

"Kami sudah tahu bahkan Raiser sudah di dalam menunggumu."

Aku pun menaikan salah satu alisku bingung, tahu darimana orang ini apa dia menguping pembicaraanku dengan Rias atau dia diberitahu oleh Rias dan kenapa langsung diperbolehkan, sebetulnya maksud dari orang ini apa, emang benar-benar menjodohkan Rias atau mau mengetes diriku soal kekuatanku

"Ruto- _san."_

"Naruto- _san."_

 _"_ A..ah iya maaf aku sepertinya melamun lagi hehehe..."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, oh iya perkenalkan pria yang disebelah Rias itu Raiser, Raiser ini Naruto." ucap Sirzech

"Mmmpphhhh... hahahahaha... apa kau gila Rias, bocah seperti ini mau melawan ku, kau harus lebih memilih pria yang lebih kuat."

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung cengo, darisini bisa langsung aku simpulkan kalau dia orang yang gila, egois, otaknya setengah dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi, pantas Rias menolaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana jika Sekarang saja, aku sudah tidak mencabik-cabik tubuh bocah ini dan menjadikan rias sebagai istriku. Hahaha..." Kata Raiser dengan nada angkuhnya

'Sepertinya malam ini aku akan melakukan hal itu lagi dalam pertarungan ini.' batin ku yang merasa kasihan terhadap lawanku

"Baiklah ikut aku." kata Sirzech membawa kami ke halaman belakang dan disana terdapat rumah kecil yang sepertinya tempat untuk berlatih walau rumah kecil tapi rumah tersebut terbuat dari kaca dan pintunya terbuat dari besi kokoh dengan ukiran yang menakjubkan. Dasar orang kaya.

"Baiklah peraturannya simpel kalian bebas menggunakan senjata disini, dan siapa yang menyerah terlebih dahulu dinyatakan kalah." ucap Sirzech

Aku pun melihat raiser menggunakan dua pedang, dan yang jadi masalah bukan ada dua pedang tapi pedang itu, pedang sungguhan. Aku pun mengambil pedang kayu yang menurutku cukup. "Baiklah dimulai." ucap Sirzech

Naruto POV end

* * *

Raiser pun langsung menerejang Naruto dengan kedua pedangnya lalu menggunakan teknik gunting dimana pedang kiri dan kanannya disilangkan saat sudah mencapai jangkauan targetnya. Naruto pun bergerak mundur, tapi kaosnya sempat robek akibat serangan Raiser.

'Rupanya dia bukan amatiran, baiklah ini akan menarik.'

"Kau kenapa bocahapa kau takut dengan teknik guntingku hahahaha..."

'Sepertinya aku harus meralatnya walau dia bukan amatir tapi dia bodoh.'

"Baiklah aku akan menyerangmu lagi bocah." ucap Raiser yang berlari menuju Naruto Lalu mengarahkan kedua pedangnya kearah Naruto. Naruto pun terus melangkah mundur. "Hyyaatt...hhyyaatt...ayo bocah kenapa kau tidak melawannya kan" ucap Raiser dengan nada sombong

'Sudah kuduga dia ini bodoh.' Pundung batin Naruto melihat tingkah laku Raiser.

Naruto pun yang sudah tersebut karan punggungnya menyentuh pintu membuat Raiser semakin tersenyum karena melihat kemenangan sudah didepan mata. "Hahahah... dengan aku yang menang." ucap Raiser yang menusuk Naruto dengan kedua pedangnya.

"Sekarang giliranku bodoh." balas Naruto yang menghindari pedang raiser dengan menyampingkan tubuhnya, dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terjepit diantar kedua pedang Raiser, Naruto pun tidak menyia-nyiakannya dengan mendang peut raiser membuat Raiser mengeluh sakitbelum cukup sampai disitu Naruto langsung menendang pas diwajah Raiser saat Raiser lagi berlutut karena perutnya sakit, dan membuat Raiser terpelanting ke belakang.

"Hhhh... bajuku robek, Sirzech- _san_ nanti aku minjam jarum dan benang untuk menjahitnya ya." ucap Naruto kepada Sirzech padahal peratrungan belum selesai

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap wajah tampanku."

"Membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan." balas Naruto cuek dan Rias yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawanya

"Dasar BOCAH SIALAN."

"Kau ini berisik terus memanggil ku bocah...bocah...bocah..." ucap Naruto

Raier yang berusaha menyerang Naruto dapt Naruto hindari karena Raiser tidak menggunakan pedangnya yang tertancap di pintu. "Hahaha... kau bodoh, tujuanku ku adalahsenjataku bodoh."

"Kalau begitu silahkan ambil ucap Naruto yang melakukan tendang berputar dan menendang tepat dipunggung Raiser membuat raiser terdorong ke pintu dan sukses membuat wajahnya mencium pintu

"Hahaha... gimana Phenex- _san_ rasanya mencium pintu dan ku jamin wajahmu akan semakin tampan hahahaha..." ucap Naruto yang tertawa bahkan Riaspun ikut tertawa

"KUrang ajar akan ku bunuh kau bocah." ucap Raiser yang menarik pedangnya dari pintu dan menyerang Naruto dengan serangan berputar, Naruto yang melihatnya cukup terkejut membuat gerakannya sedikit terlambat , dan itu menyebabkan bajunya kembali robek disana-sini bukan hanya itu kulit Naruto pun banyak menerima luka.

"Gimana bocah apa kau menyerah."

"Menyerah ya, maaf harusnya aku menarik kata-kataku karena mengataimu kamu bodoh lewat batinku, sekarang aku serius." balas Naruto yang memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya pada gagangnya dan berdiri tegak sambil menutup matanya

"Hahahah... rupanya kau memang telah menyerah BOcah. MATI..." teriak Raiser yang melompat sambil menghunuskan kedua pedangnya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto..." teriak Rias

"Selesai." gumam Naruto. Naruto langung melakukan satu langkah maju dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menusuk dagu Raiser sambil kedahinya Raiser.

Raiser pun yang tidak megira hal sepertinya langsung terjatuh dan mnutup wajahnya sambil mengaduh kesakitkan. Naruto pun mendekati Raiser dan menempelkan ujung pedangnya pada leher Raiser

"Menyerah...aku menyerah..." ucap Raiser ketakutan.

"Hhhh... akhirnya selesai." ucap Naruto sambil melempar pedang dan duduk lemas

"Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Sirzech

"Naruto..." ucap Rias sambil menerjang Naruto.

"Waaddaaww...waadaaww...waaddaaw..." ucap Naruto saat Rias memeluknya masalahnya luka-luka yang dibuat Raiser itu baru saja.

"Bodoh...bodoh...hiks...ku kira kau akan mati...dasar bodoh hiks..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku akan membantumu." balas Naruto smabil mengelus rambut Rias

"Tapi baru kali ini ada yang mengalahkan ku, bahkan orang itu hanya bocah." ucap Raiser, dan Rias pun melihat Raiser dnegan tatapan tidak menyukainya

"Hhh... aku juga harus berterima kasih karena mendapat lawan sepertimu, dan kalau boleh jujur serangan berputarmu jauh lebih hebat dibanding serangan berputarku." balas Naruto

"Begitu ya, suatu kehormatan dipuji oleh pemenang dan Sirzech- _sama_ saya akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Rias sesuai janji diawal." kata Raiser yang membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan

"Oh iya apa kau punya jarum dan benang sepertinya aku harus menjahit bajuku ini." ucap Naruto kepada Sirzech dengan tampang polos

TBC

* * *

Chapter 2 nih hehehehe...

* * *

Tomy G7: menarik , fi fic ini ada unsur supranatural ndk  
next

A: sepertinya tidak ada mau saya buat normal saja

Rhindnewbie: Nga mainstream thor hehe..  
Klw boleh tw nih, fic ini berkisah seputar apa ya thor?  
Klw bisa up nya teratur ya thor, word nya juga ditambahin hehe..  
Newbie loh out!

A: ya sama mau buat Normal saja si, karena kalua pakai kekuatan super power dan supranatural ujung-ujungnya Naruto pakai rinnegan

: Nice fic, author.

Kalau boleh ane kasih saran dan pendapat, Naruto bisa tidak dibuat jadi mesum sedikit, ya lucu aja kalau liat cewek seksi dia malah menjauh. Itu malah membuat reader berpikir ini ah udah mainstream, udah biasa, Naru gak normal nih gak suka liat cewek, dan sebagainya. Ditambah pula teman Naru saat di panti juga ada yang mesum, paling tidak adalah Naru kena sifatnya sedikit-sedikit. Misalnya liat cewek seksi Naru perhatikan dengan tampang lucu, panasaran, bego, kayak orang liat soal ujian matematika gitu hahaha...

Dan kalau mau untuk kejutan di chapter depan buat Naru sama Rias sekelas, sebagai kejutan gitu ke Rias gitu kan tamang Naru lebih muda, ternyata seangkatan. Tapi ini pendapat ane aja, gak author ikut juga gak masalah. Tapi yang mesum itu buat sedikit loh, soalnya mainstream kalau Naru begitu.

Sekian dari ane, di tunggu updatenya.

A: ya saya buat Naruto mesum sesuai kondisi aja, karena kalau bikini si, dijepang sendiri udah biasa. Jadi saya buatnya saat pas benar-benar tanpa sehelai benang saja

Yasaka Nazuka: harus nya Lucius gremory bukan zeoticus gremory loh...  
perbaiki ya...

A: saya dapat google wiki/ **Zeoticus** _ **Gremory**

Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki: Saran nih thor  
buat naruto dan rias jangan langsung pacaran walaupun rias sudah suka pada pandangan pertama  
agar kesannya gk kecepetan  
cobalah buat 2-4 chapter tentang pendekatan pendekatan yg dilakukan rias ke naruto(karena naruto disini keknya agak gk peka)  
segitu saja saran saya  
Lanjut thor  
semangat  
#Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki-log out

A: ya nanti saya akan buat chapter khusus deh. Ini masih focus ama tokoh utamanya dulu

mrheza26: Kan nama ayahnya rias lucius gremory thor .  
O iya thor disini keluarga gremory bukan iblis kan

A: saya dapat google wiki/ **Zeoticus** _ **Gremory. Ah bukan disini saya buatnya normal kok**

Wow: dikasih hp sama tetangga woW

A: hehehe… pengalaman pribadi author walau dulu dikasihnya masih Cuma sms dan teleponan

Deva Gremory: yo senpai .. salam kenal nama saya Deva..

saya sangat berharap pada Fic ini.. saya harap Fic ini single pair dan NaruRias..

masih ada beberapa typo.. kebanyakan yang seharusnya huruf 'r' tapi malah tergantikan dengan huruf 't' .. dari bahasa sudah lumayan  
humor juga lumayan.. tinggal menunggu beberapa chap dan silahkan masukan romance nya.. dan saya harap fic ini tdak akan hiatus dan tidak terlalu lama up nya..

oke sekian dari saya.. Ganbatte Senpai!

A: salam kenal juga. Oh begitu ya baiklah makasih karena teliti, nanti author akan berusaha lebih telit lagi. Untuk diawal mungkin masih belum saya masukkan romance, nanti saat Naruto sudah mulai bersekolah. Kalau up mungkin setiap sabtu dan Minggu akan cepat tapi sisanya akan sedikit lama karena kesibukan kuliah

Geki uzumaki: apa kah di sini keluarga germory buan iblis thor?

A: disini saya buat 100% real manusia

Sederhana: menarik... nampaknya gak ada hubungan dg iblis ya, di tunggu nex chp

A: Disini saya buat 100% real manusia

Dan terima kasih kepada: dimasbinedi, yellow flash115, Muhammad2611, Christian, Dendy706, .980


	3. Chapter 3

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 3

Dipagi yanng cukup cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan indahnya, bahkan seolah cuaca kemarin hanya lah angin lalu, dan saat ini dirumah Naruto, terlihat seorang gadis berambut crimson merah sedang membangunkan seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya

"Ruto- _kun,_ ayo bangun."

"Lima menit lagi."

"Naruto- _kun_ bangun atau ku cium."

"Nngghhh... memangnya kau berani."

Dan saat itu juga Rias langsung mencium Naruto bahkan bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka tidak disia-sia kan oleh Rias untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan menari didalam mulut Naruto. "MMmppphhh..." Naruto pun mengerang karena ada benda lunak dalam mulut dan bukannya bangun, Naruto malah membalas dan menjilati lidah Rias, Rias pun yang terkejut juga ikut mengerang karena Naruto bisa dibilang cukup hebat. Naruto yang mulai membuka matanya akibat erangan Rias yang sensual. Disaat itu mata Naruto langsung terbuka dan mendorong sosok yang berada diatasnya untuk membuat celah diantara mereka yang juga memperlihat benang saliva yang terputus

"A...apa yang kau lakukan."

"Membangunkan mu, tapi aku tidak kau lumayan ahli Naruto- _kun_ dan manis." ucap Rias sambil menjliat bibir bawahnya

Blush

Wajah Naruto pun langsung memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rias. "Se...sekarang kau tunggu di luar aku juga akan mandi dan setelah aku siap aku akan ketempat kau menunggu"

Rias dan naruto meninggalkan kamar Naruto, Rias langusng menuju dapur milik Naruto sedangkan naruto langsung menuju kamar mandi. Rias hari itu memasak bekal untuk naruto, sedangkan naruto mandi untuk menghilangkaningatan yang membuat dirinya seperti perempuan pemalu, tapi jika kita secara menyeluruh mereka sudah seperti suami istri.

Naruto yang selesai mandi, melihat Rias sedang menyiapkan makanan, hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk memakai seragam, disaat telah selesai Naruto merasa aneh, Naruto pun mencopot semua kancingnya dan ya menurut Naruto ini lebih cocok dengan mengatakan kepada cermin dengan penampilan begini ketampanmu tidak pudar Naruto. setelah selesai Naruto segera menyambar tasnya dan segera turun.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias yang melihat Naruto menuruni anak tangga

"Iya sudah." balas Naruto

"Oh iya, ini bekal buatanku untuk nanti kamu makan siang Naruto- _kun_." ucap rias sambil memberikan kotak berisi makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya di rumah Naruto

"A..ah iya terima kasih." balas Naruto yang menyambar kotak makan tersebut dan memasuka\kannya ke tasnya 'Ku kira tadi dia numpang masak untuk dirinya, rupanya untukku.' batin Naruto

"Naruto- _kun_ ayo." ucap Rias yang sudah didepan gerbang

"Iya tunggu." balas Naruto yang segera menghampiri Rias

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka. Selama Perjalanan mereka berdua Rias, menanyakan perihal penampilan Naruto yang bisa dibilang santai, seragam dengan kancing dibuka menunjukan kaos hijau dengan lambang yang sepertinya lingkaran berwarna putih. Saat mereka sampai digerbang sekolah Naruto menatap gedung tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Naruto- _kun_."

"A..ah iya."

Naruto pun masuk ke sekolah tersebut, dan membuat Naruto terkejut karena Rias memeluk lengannya dan membuat kedua bukitnya menempel di lengan Naruto, walau Naruto bisa dibilang tingganya menyamai Rias walau karena rambutnya, dan Rias melakukan hal seolah mengclaim bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya.

"""KKyyyaa... siapa itu yang bersama Rias- _senpai._ "

"kkkyyaaa... tampan."

"Semoga dia sekelas dengan Ku."

"TERKUTUK KALIAN LAKI-LAKI TAMPAN DI DUNIA."

'Sepertinya satu kota ini di isi oleh para orang gila.' batin Naruto pundung melihat suasan pagi di sekolahnya, padahal waktu dipanti Naruto selalu dipanggil landak kuning atau kepala durian. Sekarang sepertinya dia menyesal menyebutnya dirinya juga tampan. Rias pun mengantarkan Naruto keruang kepala sekolah.

tok...tok..tok...

"Masuk." ucap suara dari dalam dan sepertinya Naruto pernah mendengar suaranya

Rias dan Naruto masuk keruanganya kepala sekolah. "permisi." ucap keduanya, Rias pun mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk, sedangkan dirinya kembali ke kelas

"Selamat pagi kepala sekolah, saya murid baru."

"Kalau begitu nanti saya akan emmanggil wali kelas mu dulu." ucap kepala sekolah yang memutar kursinya menghadap Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kepala sekolah matanya langsung melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sirzech- _san_." ucap Naruto kepada Sirzech Gremory kakak dari Rias Gremory

"Oh ini pekerjaan sampingan saya, lagipula ini sekolah milik keluarga Gremory hahahaha..." balas Sirzech

'Ck dasar orang kaya.' batin Naruto

"Nah baiklah Naruto, kau akan ma-"

"Aku akan masuk kelas sesuai umur ku, aku tahu rencana mu mendekatiku dengan adikmu Sirzech- _san_."

"Hahaha... kau benar-benar deh, baiklah aku akan mengganti kelasnya. Tapi, maaf kau akan tetap masuk kelas 12."

"Hah? apa kau gila, umur ku baru masuk 15 tahun."

"Kau telah lulus SD umur 9 tahu, lulus Smp 11 tahun dan lulus sma 14 tahun, walau kau dipanti kau belajar pelajaran formal dari Kabuto- _san_."

"Kau mengenal Kabuto."

"Dia itu sahabatku dari kami kecil, dia lahir di kota ini Naruto- _san_."

"Hoo... begitu ya ha..ha...ha..." ucap Naruto dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan. 'Dasar Kabuto- _teme_ pantas saja syarat yang diberikan adalah kota ini, akan ku balas nanti jika ku berkunjung ke Konoha.' batin Naruto

"Permisi kepala sekolah."

"Nah Naruto- _san_ silahkan walikelas anda."

Naruto pun bangun dan menatap Sirzech dari ujung matanya.

"Ha...ha..ha... tenang saja kau beda kelas dengan Rias- _chan_ kok" ucap Sirzech

Naruto pun mengikuti walikelasnya menuju kelas 12-B yang terlihat dipapan kecil diatas depan kelas. "Baiklah kau tunggu disini." ucap walikelasnya.

Walikelasnya pun masuk ke kelas dan berbisik pada guru yang mengajar. 'Hhhh... ini pasti akan membosankan.' batin Naruto mengingat dirinya belajar secara otodidak bersama anak-anak panti, melihat suasana kelas yang sepertinya akan membuat gendang telinganya pecah karena peristiwa pas masuk ke sekolah barunya

"Baiklah anda boleh masuk." ucap walikelas yang segera menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung ke kelas tersebut, dan para siswa dan siswi langsung berteriak seperti mendapat durian runtuh. (Author: Durian yang kepala Naruto.)

"Perkenalkan Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Apa yang kau sukai?" ucap siswi A

"Dimana rumah mu?" tanya siswi B

"Apa yang kau benci?" tanya siswi C

"Apa yang-."

"Sudah nanti lagi bertanyanya." jawab senseinya

"A...ano Sensei boleh saya menjawab dahulu, karena kurang sopan jika ada orang bertanya tidak langsung kita jawab." ucap Naruto

"HHhhh... baiklah" balas sensei

"Yang ku sukai lari pagi dan bermain sepak bola, Rumah ya eemmm... bisa dibilang disebelah rumah Rias- _san_. (Maaf author lupa menuliskan alamat rumah Naruto)dan hal yang tidak kusukai hal-hal berbau mesum dan pornografi dan tidak melakukan hal satu pun, karena menurutku jika tidak melakukan apa-apa itu hanya akan bosan." ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ketiga siswi tersebut

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk dibelakang Tanaka Yura, Tanaka- _san_ tolong angkat tangan anda." ucap sensei dan Tanaka Yura pun mengangkat tangannya. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menuju kebelakangnya dan duduk dimejanya.

Naruto POV

Tanaka Yura, seorang gadis didepanku ini memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna Hijau, dan bola matanya berwarna merah, tapi bukan itu dia gadis yang menurutku baik, bahkan aku suka kalung yang dipakainya saat aku melihatnya tadi. setelah puas menatap gadis didepanku ini, aku memilih untuk mengikuti pelajaran, walau sebenarnya aku sendiri tidur dengan membenamkan wajahku diantara tanganku yang ku lipat dimeja dibalik buku yang aku berdirikan di depan wajahku.

Kkrriinggg...Kkkrriinggg...

"NNggghhh..." aku yang mendengar bela yang sepertinya jam pelajaran hais hanya membalikkan wajahku menghadap jendela dengan masih posisi yang sama saat ku tidur

"Naruto- _kun."_ ucap gadis yang langsung menerjangku dan membuat kami berdua jatuh ke lantai

"Kkyyyaaa... Rias- _sama_ memeluk Naruto- _san_."

"Mereka Serasi."

"Aku ingin diposisi Rias- _sama_ _."_

Itulah teriakan para siswi yang melihatku terkena terjangan Rias- _san,_ melihat tingkahnya yang seperti ini membuatku risih, bukannya benci hanya risih melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Oh iya Naruto- _kun,_ aku ingin memperkenalkan sahabatku, namanya Akeno _._ " Ucap Rias- _san_ sambil memperkenalkan sahabatnya Akeno, aku yang melihat Akeno merasa pernah melihatnya.

Saat aku sedang berpikir dimana aku bertemu dengannya, tangan Akeno- _san_ , langsung memegang pipi, dan yang membuat kaget bukan itu meliankan dia menciumku, dan melakukan apa yang tadi Rias lakukan, beberapa saat kemudian Akeno- _san_ melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata hal yang sama juga soal bibirku seperti Rias- _san._

"Kkyyyaaa, Akeno- _sama_ mencium Naruto- _san_."

Rias- _san_ yang melihat itu mukanya langsung memerah, sepertinya dia kesal aku dicium oleh Akeno- _san._ "Apa yang kau lakukan Akeno." ucap Rias- _san_

"Kenapa? aku cuma menciumnya, apa itu salah Rias atau kau jangan-jangan cemburu?" tanya Akeno- _san_

"UUkkhhh... iya aku cemburu, Naruto- _kun_ itu milikku." balas Rias- _san_

'Sejak kapan, aku jadi miliknya.' batinku melihat Rias- _san_

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha merebutnya." balas Akeno- _san_

'Memangnya aku barang.' batin ku lagi

Disaat Rias dan Akeno sedang beragu argumen, aku melihat siswi lain seperti sedang menatap makanan kesukaan mereka, aku pun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Aku juga ingin mencium Naruto- _san_."

"Aku juga."

Aku melihat hal itu langsung lari untuk menghindari para sisiwi yang gila,'Ini gila, Apa-apaan sekolah ini.' batin ku berteriak sambil aku berlari menghindari para siswi yang gila. Tanpa ku sadari langkah ku membawa ku ke atap sekolah, jujur saja aku sekarang bingung, kembali dan menghindari para siswi atau diam disini sampai istirahat selesai. Aku pun lebih memilih opsi kedua, yaitu menunggu disini sampai istirahat selesai

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang

"Hhwwaa..." teriakku yang terkejut dan berbalik melihat sosok dibelakangnya "Tanaka- _san,_ apa yang kau lakukan. kau membuat jantungan tahu." Tambah Naruto

"Tidak kok, saya hanya bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tanaka- _san_ kembali

"Aku habis, menghindari kawanan hewan buas dan kau sendiri sedang apa Tanaka- _san_?" balas ku

"Makan siang, kenapa kau mau?" ucap Tanaka- _san_

"A..ah tidak -"

Kkkrruuukkkk...

"Tapi sepertinya perutmu tidak setuju tuh." ucap Tanaka- _san_ sambil menahan tawa, sedangkan aku hanya bisa malu.

Yura pun membawa ke tempat dia makan, aku hanya bisa terkejut dengan tiga kotak besar yang satu nasi, yang satu lauk pauk dan satunya lagi sayuran. "Kau makan ini semua sendiri." ucap dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Tanaka- _san_

"A...ano Tanaka- _san_ _,_ ku rasa cukup." ucap ku saat dia mengambilkan makanan untukku yang lumayan banyak

"Ok, nih." balas Tanaka- _san_ sambil memberikan ku makanannya

Kami berdua pun memakan dengan tenang, sesekali aku melirik kearah Tanaka- _san. "_ Kenapa Naruto- _san_?"Tanya Tanaka- _san_.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok." balasku

Setelah selesai aku mengucapkan terima kasih ekpada Tanaka- _san_ soal makanannya. Saat aku juga ingin pergi dari atap karena sebentar lagi kemungkinan kelas sudah mau dimulai hpku berbunyi. Aku pun langsung mengangkat saat itu dari Kabuto

"Halo ada apa uban."

'Kau benar-benar tidak sopan rubah picik.'

"Hahaha... jadi ada kau menelponku, jika hanya untuk menanyakan soal kabar mending ku tutup."

'Hhhhh... iya ini soal kabar, tapi bukan kabarmu. Melainkan kabar Mayu.'

Aku pun langsung membeku mendengarnya "Apa yang terjadi? kalau Mayu- _chan_ kenapa-kanap kau orang pertama yang akan ku bunuh Kabuto."

'Wow...wow... tenang anak SIALAN, ini ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk'

"Hhhh... baiklah cepat sampaikan."

'Mayu telah sadar. tapi, dia seperti tidak memiliki jiwa.'

Aku yang awalnya senang, tapi mendnegar kelanjutannya lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa berbicara. "Baiklah, Terima kasih Kabuto. Nanti akan ku telepon kembali." ucap ku yang lalu menutup teleponku, aku memasuki kelas dengan pikiran yang kacau, karena kabar dari Kabuto. Walau aku mengikuti pelajaran, tapi pikiranku melayang soal kondisi Mayu, Bahkan sampai aku tidak mendengar kalau bel pulang sudh berbunyi jika saja Tanaka- _san_ tidak menepuk pundakku

"Sudah pulang dan tadi kenapa kau melamun terus." ucapnya

"A..ah tidak apa-apa kok he he he." balas ku gugup

Aku pun segera pulang, tapi bkan kerumah melainkan ke tempat kerja part time ku. Saat aku berjalan ke arah sana aku melihat Rias- _san_ , yang sedang melamun di pinggir sungai, aku pun menghampirinya, Lalu menepuk pundaknya dan itu membuatnya terkejut

"Yo." ucapku

"Mou..kau mengejutkan ku Naruto- _kun."_ ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku

"Aku sedang malas pulang, ne Naruto- _kun_. ku boleh menginap dirumahmu ya." ucapnya

"Hhhh... ada apa lagi? Lagipula kalau kau menginap dirumahku bukannya cepat ketahuan."

"Hanya mau menginap dirumah saja, tidak boleh ya."

"Hhhh... yaudah, tapi hari ini aku akan kerja part-time dulu. jadi kau diruamh sendiri gak apa-apa."

"Iya, gak apa-apa."

Aku pun memberikan kunci rumahku kepada Rias- _san,_ dia sepertinya senang karena langsung bangun, dan mengecup dahi ku dan kabur yang seperti ku perkirakan kalau dia akan kerumahku. kau pun hanya mengla nafas dan menuju kerja part-time ku

Naruto POV end

* * *

"Kau sudah datang Naruto- _san_." ucap Raynare

"Ah iya, lebih baik ku ganti baju dulu." balas Naruto yang menuju ke belakang dan mengganti baju

"Jadi gimana penampilanku." ucap Naruto yang baru saj mengganti bajunya menjadi baju butler, Rayare pun mendekati Naruto lalu membetulkan dasinya

"Kalau selesai pakai tuh ngaca dulu udah bener belum." balas Raynare

"Hehehehehe... yosh jadi sekarang kita buka Cafenya." ucap Naruto

Naruto pun sedikit bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi seharian ini, karena pekerjaannya, dari melayani, mencatat pesanan sampai kadang membantu pelanggan yang sedang kesusahan. Hingga

"Hhwwaaa... apa yang kau lakukan disini laki-laki SIALAN." ucap orang yang pernah ditemui dipinggir sungai sambil membawa seorang gadis berambut pirang

"Maaf apa yang anda maksud saya." ucap Naruto sopan

"Jangan banyak berlaga kau," ucap pemuda tersebut, tapi langsung ditahan oleh gadis disebelahnya

"Tenanglah Issei- _kun_." ucap gadis tersebut kepada pemuda yeng bernama Issei

"Tapi, Asia- _chan_ dia ini pernah membuatku kesal." ucap pemuda bernama Issei kepada gadis yang menahannya bernama Asia

Naruto yang melihaynya menghampiri kedua, Tuan muda dan tuan putri silahkan dudukbiar nanti saya yang mencatat pesanan anda." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuat semua perempuan ditempat itu muncul garis tipis dipipinya termasuk Asia.

"Ba..baik butler- _san_ , ayo Issei- _kun_." ucap asia yang langsung menarik Issei ke meja

Naruto pun mengikutinya "Saya pesan banana split sunday satu." ucap Asia. "Saya Beef curry satu dan lemon tea satu." ucap Issei, Naruto pun mencatat pesanan mereka berdua, setelah mencatat. Naruto memberikan catatannya kepada Raynare, sambil menunggu Naruto menuju kebelakang meja dan mengambil sebuah tumblr yang terbuat dari alumuniumfoil dan melakukan dengan menggunakan menggunakan bola. Naruto pun memasuki bola tersebut kedalam tumbr dan mengocoknya.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara meri kita tebak bolanya ada dimana?" tanya Naruto

"Kau itu bodoh ya, jelas ada didalam gelas yang kau pegang itu." ucap Issei

"Hayo, apa ada yang lain."

Para pengunjung pun berpikir dan membuat Issei makin emosi, sudah cepat buka gelas yang kau pegang." teriak Issei

Naruto pun membuka gelas tumblr tersebut dan isinya kosong, dan saat itu Naruto menaruh gelasnya dan menghampiri anak kecil lalu tersenyum. "Boleh kakak pinjam balonnya." ucap Naruto lembut dan anak itu pun emengsihnya. naruto yang menerimanya langsung melepaskan ikatan tali yang diikat kepada pemberat, Naruto pun mengeluarkan pemberat tersebut yang rupanya bola yang dimasukkan ke gelas, itu membuat pengunjung langsung bertepuk tangan, kecuali Issei yang hanya bisa Jawsdrop melihat hal itu.

"Naruto- _san_." ucap Raynare yang membawa pesanan

Naruto pun mendekati meja dan mengambil pesanan, lalu mengantarkannya ke Issei dan Asia, "Silahkan pesanannya." ucap Naruto, setelah itu Naruto pergi dari meja satu ke meja lainnya untuk membersihkan meja tersebut tidak lupa membungkuk dan mengucapkan 'Terima kasih dan selamat jalan.' kepada para pelanggan yang telah selesai.

"Terima kasih atas kerjanya." ucap Raynare kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun kata yang sama kepada Raynare sebelum pamit pulang.

Naruto pun menelusuri jalan setapak dipinggir sungai, sekarang pikirannya fokus kepada Mayu, dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Mayu sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, apa dia sudah mau makan, apa dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. pikiran terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Naruto. Sesampainya dirumah sepertinya Naruto lupa akan keberadaan Rias, dan langsung masuk.

"Selamat datang." ucap suara dari dalam.

Naruto pun yang bingung karena ada suara perempuan baru ingat bahwa ada Rias dirumahnya, dengan setenang mungkin Naruto pun masuk kedalam ruang tengah.

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto dan melihat Rias memasak membuat Naruto mimisan, dikarenakan Rias hanya memakai apron tanpa memakai apapun lagi, Naruto pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup kamarnya. 'Ini gila.' ucap Batinnya sambil menghapus darah yang keluar hidungnya

Tok...tok..tok...

"Naruto- _kun._ " ucap Rias yang di depan kamar Naruto

"Pakai bajumu dulu, kau gila ya." balas Naruto dari dalam kamarnya

"Tapi tadi aku kepanasan." ucap Rias

"Baiklah sebentar," ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari kelemarinya dan mencari baju yang agak longgar dan celana trainingnya. "Ini Pakai." tambah Naruto sambil menglurkan tangannya keluar.

"Apa kau serius." ucap Rias

"Sudah pakai jangan banyak protes." teriak Naruto

"Aku pakainya dimana?" tanya Rias

"Gunakan kamar dibelakangmu." balas Naruto

Rias pun langsung mengambil baju dan celana di tangan Naruto dan masuk ke kamar dibelakang, saat merasa situasi aman. Naruto segera keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan, Naruto melihat makanan yang tersedia dimeja langsung mengusap-usap matanya karena berharap ini bukan mimpi, makanan-makanan menggiurkan bahwa Naruto sampai menelan salivanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Rias yang sudah memakai baju dan celana yang dikasih oleh Naruto

"Apa kau semua yang memasak ini Rias- _san."_ ucap naruto

"Iya benar, aku semua yang buat. Maaf ya memakai bahan makananmu tanpa izin." ucap Rias

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, ayo makan." ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pun makan malam dengan kejahilan Rias yang selalu menaruh sayuran di mangkok milik Naruto. Naruto pun langsung membalas dengan mengasihnya ke magkok Rias, setelah saling mengirim sayur, mereka berdua pun selesai. Naruto memilih mencuci piring, sedangkan Rias menonton Tv

"Hei Rias- _san_."

"Hn."

"Apa kau serius soal menginap."

"Iya, aku serius."

"Hhh... baiklah setelah selesai tolong matikan, aku mau mandi lalau tidur."

"Iya."

Naruto pun segera mandi, dan berendam untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Saat Naruto sedang menikamti berendamnya, Naruto melihat siluet dilaur kamar mandinya

"Naruto- _kun_."

"I...iya kenapa Rias- _san_ _."_

"Maaf tadi aku masuk kamarmu, untuk membawakan kamu pakaian."

"Ah iya taruh saja disana."

"Baik."

'Sial, ku kira dia akan masuk.' Batin Naruto 'Eh apa sih yang kupikirkan.' tambahnya

Setelah selesai, Naruto pun keluar dan memakai pakaian yang disiapkan Rias, lalau menuju kamarnya. Sebelum masuk, Naruto melihat kamar didepannya untuk mengecek apakah Rias tidur atau tidak, saat dilihat ada. Naruto pun menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

TBC

* * *

Wah chapter 3 maaf sedikit soalnya hanya menceritakan satu hari saja, disini saya buat Rias dan Akeno lebih agresif, karena kalau tsundere udah biasa, jadi saya niat buat beda saja. saya gak nyangka Reviewnya meledak hahahaha... makasih ya atas masuk-masukkannya, saya akan menjawab semua review sesuai fakta yang ada, jadi biar gak dianggap sombong atau gimana hehehehe...

* * *

R & A

: Apa yang author maksud biasa? Malah sekarang ane baca alurnya maksa, gak enak banget dibaca. Alur kecepetan, banyak bagian lagi yang masih bisa dikembangkan. Untuk adegannya penggambaran terlalu garing, banyak hal yang ambigu sebenarnya. Masih bagus chapter 1.

A: Maksudnya udah biasa di jepangnya kalau cowok melihat cewek pakai bikini, maaf kalau tidak suka, author Cuma buat sesuai pengalaman author saja

DAMARWULAN: ku kira dunia supranatural trnya gk

A: Maaf ya, soalnya kalau supranatural Naruto nya selalu super power jadi ya mau buat beda aja

Rhindnewbie: Terbaik thor! Haha..

Kalau boleh tau pair nya single atau harem?

Kalau harem saran ane mini harem aja thor, 2-3 cewe gitu,  
Wah kalau yg ini rasanya cepat amat naru bakal ketemu sama ortu aslinya, seharusny masih lama thor biar agar para reader penasaran gitu, apa ortu naruto yang asli masih hidup?, siapa ortu naruto?, kenapa otunya meninggalkan nya dipanti? Dll.

Tp nice thor! Ceritanya bagus kok, tinggal nanti buat naru susah nerima ortu kandungnya mengingat udah dari kecil ditinggal dipanti.

Oh ya hehe naru keren maen pedangnya thor.. Haha serius!

Oh ya thor, apa bisa jika sesuatu yang disebut divisualiasi dulu? Soal nya ane agak binggung kadang-kadang, contoh kecil aja pakaian yang digunakan, misal; naruto menggunakan kaos oblong putih berlengan pendek, dilengan nya melekat sebuah jam berwarna hitam, untuk bagian bawah ia gunakan jeans hitam ditambah sepatu kets putih.

Atau rumah/kediaman; rumah itu bercat putih, memiki dua lantai dengan empat kamar masin-masing dua diatas dan dua dibawah dan bla..bla..bla..

Ah, munkin itu aja thor, maaf kalau banyak ngoceh haha..

Newbie log out!

A: untuk diawal mungkin masih Rias dulu, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin aka nada Harem, kalau ada Harem, nanti Author edit genrenya biar ditambah harem

Yustinus224: Em, untuk chap ini udah bagus, cuma pas aku baca ada beberapa Typo?

Dan untuk Latar waktunya pas aku baca tadi, ngak ada pemberitahuan kalau hari sudah pagi atau malam, dan langsung berganti saja(biar enak di baca aja)?

Em, Naruto itu belajar beladiri apa aja?

Mungkin itu aja yang mau aku Komen?

Buat lebih menarik author-san.

Ok, sekian

A: oh begitu makasih ya udah telit semoga chapter berikutnya tidak ada typo, oh oke nanti Author buat latar waktunya, disini Naruto bias dibilang bisa beladiri wushu, karena itu nanti setiap pertarungan Naruto menggunakan senjata, mau itu pedang dan sampai sapu disekolah

Tomy G7: lanjut , mau nanya ini pair nya harem apa single, ya ?

A: untuk diawal mungkin masih Rias dulu, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin akan ada Harem, kalau ada Harem, nanti Author edit genrenya biar ditambah harem

Muhammad2611: hmz mayu siapa yah thor?

A: itu nanti Naruto yang cerita

Bayu: Wow! fic yg super duper keren! Author ssan.

dan pairnya harem kah?

Lanjuut on next chapter !

A: untuk diawal mungkin masih Rias dulu, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin aka nada Harem, kalau ada Harem, nanti Author edit genrenya biar ditambah harem

Deva Gremory: masih ada typo senpai hehe..

semoga pairnya NaruRias..

Ganbatte Senpai!

A: wah makasih sudah teliti,semoga chapter kedepannya sudah tidak ada typo dan untuk diawal mungkin masih Rias dulu, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin akan ada Harem, kalau ada Harem, nanti Author edit genrenya biar ditambah harem

Ashuraindra64: Menarik...  
Kapan up lagi thor.  
Oiya,lw bisa Narut gx menerima ortunya,masa wkt kecil di buang lalu wkt dh gede mau ambil kembali,apa mereka mengangap itu benda! Oke lanjut...

A: author selalu up disaat Author libur atau memang tidak ada acara, Nanti untuk Naruto ke keluarganya mungkin akan saya buat konflik tapi sebisa mungkin tidak mainstream.

Orang asing biasa: mantap ga  
pairnya harem aja gan

A: untuk diawal mungkin masih Rias dulu, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin akan ada Harem, kalau ada Harem, nanti Author edit genrenya biar ditambah harem

Ootsutsuki Nero: Apakah alasan keluarga namikaze membuang naruto dulu dikarenakan hamil di luar nikah?Keluarga namikaze adalah salah satu perusahaan besarkah?Apa ada lagi teman naruto dari panti yang ke kuoh?

Lanjut, ceritanya gak mainstream tapi kalau bisa pairnya ada yang lebih tua dari naruto, misal yasaka, gabriel, rossweise, karena pair itu bisa up nya teratur thor.

Sekian, terimakasih.

A: Untuk keluarga Namikaze, mungkin nanti saat bertemu dengan Naruto akan kebongkar semua, pair yang lebih tua mungkin nanti saya akan masukkan salah satu saja

Geki uzumaki: lanjut Thor,ada kesalahan di nama uzumaki khusina yg sudah menjadi namikaze minato,harus'a kan menjadi namikaze khusina Thor.

A: wkwkwk… kesalahan fatal saya, makasih ya sudah teliti

Loki of Evil God: Jadi disini menceritakan kisah kehiduoan Naruto di kota Kuoh, ya. Kurasa ini cukup bagus jika ada kisah percintaan, persahabatan, dan persaingan didalamnya.  
Saran saya, karena ini tidak menyangkut chara power dxd mungkin pair Naruto bisa harem, ya mungkin itu yang akan menarik banyak author dan reader membacanya

A: untuk diawal mungkin masih Rias dulu, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin akan ada Harem, kalau ada Harem, nanti Author edit genrenya biar ditambah harem

Terima kasih kepada: Zatsuma Ryuuji, lucifer-kun13, yellow flash115, Sederhana, nawawim451, 10, nikowahyu4869, .980, diery-san


	4. Chapter 4

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 4

Flashback 7 Tahun lalu di Konoha

"Hei anak-anak kalian akan mendapat teman baru." ucap Kabuto sambil menggandeng anak perempuan, "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." tambah Kabuto sambil tersenyum

"Mayu, Namaku Shimada Mayu." ucap anak perempuan itu bernama Shimada mayu

"Woi Naruto, kau antar anak ini berkeliling dan jangan mengupil bocah." teriak Kabuto sambil melempar penghapus

Bug

"Aduuh... sakit mata empat ubanan." balas Naruto yang mukanya kena penghapus, anak-anak di ruangan itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah Kabuto dan Naruto, bahkan Shimada Mayu pun tertawa kecil

"Sudah cepat jalan." ucap Kabuto sambil menendang bokong Naruto

"Iya...iya... dasar." balas Naruto yang mengajak Mayu jalan-jalan mengelilingi panti tersebut.

Panti tersebut bisa dibilang sangat luas, dikaranakan didalamnya terdapat ruang perawatan, 2 kamar mandi, ruang makan, ruang belajar dan tentunya 2 ruangan besar buat anak-anak tidur, diluar panti terdapat halamansetengah dari lapangan sepak bola dimana terdapat dua gawang, lalu disebelah kanan terdapat gereja, disebelah kiri terdapat kandang kelinci, dan beberapa tanaman. Jujur saja, Naruto sebenarnya ingin bermalas-malasan sekarang tapi karena Kabuto dia menemani si anak baru ini berkeliling.

"Nah itu saja." ucap Naruto yang duduk di samping Gereja

"Terima kasih, a...ano"

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. tenang saja aku tidak akan memakanmu jadi tenang saja ya." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lima jari andalannya

"Hu'um, Kalau begitu cukup panggil saja saya Mayu, Naruto- _kun_." ucap Mayu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Baiklah Mayu- _chan_ hehehe... nah sekarang ayo kita kembali." ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Mayu

"Wah kayanya ada yang langsung akrab nih." ucap Kurawa

"Mayu- _chan_ masuk dulu ya, nanti kamu berteman terutama sama anak yang bernama primula." ucap Naruto

"Hu'um." balas Mayu yang langsung masuk kedalam

"Ck, kenapa kau yang disuruh si kepala durian." ucap Kurawa

"Karena jika bersama mu atau Go yang ada dia akan kabur."

"Hei apa maksudmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Kurachi." ucap Naruto

"Kurawa bukan Kurachi, dasar landak kuning dan oh iya kau dipanggil Tamaki- _chan._ "

"Kurachi sama dengan Kurawa Ecchi wkwkwkwk..." ucap Naruto sambil menuju dapur karena hari ini giliran dia bersama Tamaki Kousaka yang memasak

"Kau telat Naru- _kun_." ucap gadis berambut merah bernama Tamaki Kousaka

"Hahaha... maaf...maaf..." balas Naruto yang langsung memakai apron

Hari itu, merupakan hari yang menyenangkan di panti tersebut, bahkan Naruto dan Kabuto masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar saat makan, membuat suasana yang awalnya tenang menjadi ramai. Bahkan saat menyiram bunga, Naruto sengaja menyiram Kabuto yang sedang memperhatikan Mayu, Kousaka, dan beberapa anak lainnya sedang bermain voli.

"Kemari kau bocah tengik." ucap Kabuto mengejar Naruto karena menyiramnya saat, Naruto menyiram bunga

"Tidak, sih uban ingin memperkosa ku." balas Naruto yang menuju anak-anak bermain voli, saat itu Naruto tersenyum kemenangan. "Rasakan ini." ucap Naruto sambil menendang bola ke arah Kabuto.

Kabuto yang melihat bola voli datang kearahnya langsung menghindar dengan menggeser kepalanya ke samping, "Klai ini kau meleset bocah SIALAN."

"Ah sial, kenapa kau menghindar mata empat, hhhwwaa... tolong."

"A...ano apakah mereka sering seperti itu, Tamaki- _san_." ucap Mayu kepada Kousaka

"Kalau itu si iya, bahkan hampir setiap hari. nanti kau juga akan terbiasa, oh iya cukup panggil aku Kousaka saja." Jawab Kousaka

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Mayu, Kousaka- _chan_." jawab Mayu

Byuurr...

"Dasar bocah TENGIK." teriak kabuto yang jatuh ke air yang seharusnya untuk anak-anak mencuci muka atau mencuci tangan jika bermain diluar

"Hahahaha... rasakan itu." balas Naruto

"Na...Ru...To..."

"A...ah iya Kasper- _san_." ucap Naruto yang menoleh kebelakang

"Rasakan ini, kepala durian." ucap Kasper melempar bola voli kearah Naruto, Naruto pun menghindar dan melompat ke kanan, Kabuto yang baru saja ingin bangun

Buughh... Byuur...

Terkena lemparan Kasper dan terjatuh kembali ke tempat air tadi dan sontak membuat semua yang ada disitu tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, apalagi Naruto yang sudah keluar air mata saat melihat hal itu.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu berbeda dengan Naruto yang lain mengikuti sekolah formal lebih tepatnya SMP dan pembelajaran dari Kabuto, Naruto tidak mengikuti sekolah formal bukan karena kecerdasannya atau di istimewakan. Kabuto tidak memasuki sekolah formal karena saat seminggu baru saja dimasukkan ke sekolah formal tepatnya SD, dirinya harus dipanggil 3x oleh kepala sekolah karena kelakuan Naruto yang mengerjai guru, dari menaruh ember berisi air di atas pintu sampai menaruh permen karet dikursi guru

* * *

"Naruto- _kun_ Kau sudah bangun." ucap Rias sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang tidak terkunci. Tapi, kamar itu telah kosong

"Naruto- _kun_." pikir Rias cemas

.

.

.

Bukit belakang sekolah

"Hah...hah...hah... Sial, kenapa hanya bisa lima kali." ucap Naruto yang melihat batang pohon penuh dengan sayatan pedang. "Jika begini, bagaimana caraku mengalahkan orang 'itu' ah...sial." ucap Naruto yang berlatih teknik berputarnya, "padahal waktu itu si anak dari clan phenex itu bisa melakukannya delapan hingga sembilan putaran." tambah Naruto (Baca Chapter 2 saat Naruto memuji serangan berputar Raiser.) Saat Naruto sedang bersantai hp milik Naruto berbunyi, naruto yang langsung mengambil hpnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya Halo."

'Booddoohhh..."

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

'Bodoh...bodoh... kau kemana.'

"Bukit belakang sekolah, aku harus melatih teknik berpedangku."

'Kenapa tidak kasih tahu, aku cemas saat kau tidak ada dikamar'

"Hhhh... maaf..maaf... ya sudah aku akan langsung ke sekolah, kau sendiri sudah semua?"

'Hu'um.'

"Ya sudah sampai ketemu di sekolah" ucap Naruto yang langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan menuju sekolah, dengan berganti pakaian diperjalanan. Saat sampai di depan sekolah, Naruto bertemu dengan Issei dan Asia. "Wah ku tidak tahu kau sekolah disini, nnnghhh.. siapa nama mu, duh ku lupa." ucap Naruto

"Issei, Hyoudo Issei." jawab Issei

"Oh iya, sih mesum yang baca majalah SESAT dipinggir sungai."

"Kurang ajar kau, BRENGSEK." ucap Issei sambil mengarahkan tinjuannya kepada Naruto

"Hentikan." teriak Rias saat Naruto ingin dihajar Issei, "Apa yang kau lakukan." tambah Rias

"A..aku hanya ingin memberikan dia pelajaran, karena membuat ku kesal." balas Issei

"Memang aku kenapa, aku hanya bicara fakta." balas Naruto cuek

"Sudahlah ayo, aku juga sudah buat bekal untukmu." ucap Rias yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto

"DASAR BRENGSEK..." teriak Issei

Naruto dan rias pun berjalan dikoridor sekolah, Rias menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seolah Naruto membuat jarak dengannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti...dak kok, aku hanya kepikiran apa yang tadi Issei bicarakan."

"Oh... kalau itu aku hanya membuang buku SESATnya ke sungai dan di kafe aku mengerjai dia dengan sulap ku dan tadi ku hanya memancing emosinya."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Kalau aku anggap untuk membuang kebosanan gimana?"

"Aku tidak percaya." Teriak Rias sampai beberapa siswa dilorong melihatnya bersama Naruto

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas, lalu menarik kerah seragam Rias. "Kau belum terlalu meneganlku, dan jangan lihat buku hanya berdasarkan sampul." bisik Naruto dan entah kenapa membuat kakai Rias lemas. Naruto pun pergi menuju kelasnya

'Maaf ini buat kebaikan kalian semua.' batin Naruto yang segera menyiapkan buku

Dikelas Rias dan lainnya.

"Kau kenapa Rias?" tanya Akeno

"Naruto- _kun_ hiks...dia...hiks..."

"Apa yang dilakukannya kepadamu." ucap Sona Shitori atau lebih dikenal Sona Sitri (Karena dalam huruf jepang tidak ada huruf Tri, jadi diubah menjadi Tori, jepang mengedit bahasa inggris ke jepang sesuai kecocokan mereka saja)

"So...sona...hiks...dia.. bilang hiks...jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya...aku takut..hiks... jika selama ini sikap Naruto hanya topeng hiks..." ucap Rias sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menangis

Kembali ke kelas Naruto

"Naruto- _san_ ," ucap Yura sambil menepuk pundak Naruto

"A..ah kau Yura- _san_ , kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau daritadi melamun ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok he...he...he..."

"Jangan bohong ku tahu kau ada yang disembunyikan."

"A..apa ya... eemmmm... apa ya... memang apa yang ku sembunyikan." ucap Naruto

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baiku ku ke atap."

"Hei tunggu aku ikut."

"Tapi, tidak akan ku bagi makan siangku."

"Tenang-tenang kali ini aku bawa kok." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan kotak makan siangnya

Naruto bersama YUra pun menuju keatap sambil membawa bekal masing-masing, padahal saat itu Rias bersama Akeno ingin mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama. Tapi, saat Naruto bersama Yura. Akeno dan Rias mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih makan berdua saja.

"Kau sepertinya menghindar dari Rias."

"Kau terlalu ikut campur Yura."

"Ku bukannya ikut campur Naruto- _san_ , kau beda kau berubah bahkan beberapa siswi juga merasakannya."

"Hhh... aku melakukan ini supaya Rias- _san_ tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan dia, aku takut Yura, aku takut." ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan liquidnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa aku akan menjadi teman curhat mu." balas Yura sambil memeluk Naruto

"Terima kasih." balas Naruto

"Oh iya yang kau maksud dia itu siapa? pacar? adik? tunangan atau jangan-janagan dia istrimu." ucap Yura

"Bisa dibilang dia orang yang sangat berharga untukku."

"Oh begitu." ucap Yura sambil memakan bekalnya

"Aku akan menceritakannya ku tahu kau penasaran, ini sebetulnya sudah lumayan lama. ya Sekitar 3 bulan lalu, pengalaman terburuk dalam hidupku." ucap Naruto

* * *

Flashback 3 bulan lalu di Konoha

"Hei Naruto- _kun_ , kau janjikan jika aku lulus dengan ranking terbaik kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ketempat yang ku inginkan." ucap Mayu.

"Hah? iya...iya... Mayu- _chan_." balas Naruto sambil menyingkirkan buku diwajahnya yang digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya dikarenakan Naruto tertidur

"Awas ya kalau bohong." ucap Mayu sambil berlari keluar

"Mayu- _chan_ ayo _._ " ucap Primula

"Iya aku datang." balas Mayu

Hari itu merupakan ujian kelulusan di SMP, semua yang ada dipanti, kecuali Naruto yang memang tidak sekolah karena sikapnya dan Kasper yang memang lebih memilih membantu di panti bersama Kabuto. Ujian tersebut berlangsung selama seminggu, walau Naruto dan Kasper tidak sekolah mereka itu belajar bersama, tapi khusus Kasper dia lebih memeilih membantu Kabuto untuk mengajar dikarenakan dia yang paling tua umurnya.

"Hei rambut durian." ucap Kurawa

"Apa Kurachi?" balas Naruto

"Kau serius akan kencan dengan Mayu- _chan_." ucap Kurawa

"Wah akan ada yang jadian nih, boleh dong teraktirannya." ucap Go yang sedang lewat

"Kalian daripada mengurusi ku mending cari pacar sana." ucap naruto malas dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap senderan sofa

"Kalau aku sih cukup dengan Kousaka- _chan_ , tubuhnya profesional untuk anak SMp, dan terutama bagian dadanya." ucap Kurawa membayangi Tamaki Kousaka

"Ya...ya...aku setuju." tambah Go

'Dasar gila.' batin Naruto kepada kedua temannya

"Naruto- _kun_." ucap Mayu

"Hn." balas Naruto yang melihat kearah Mayu yang berada diatasnya

"Ayo ketaman." Ucap Mayu

"Baik...baik..." balas Naruto yang langsung bangun

"Cie..cie yang ingin kencan." ucap Kousaka

"Si...siapa yang kencan, uukkhh... Kousaka- _chan_." balas Mayu

Naruto dan Mayu pun berjalan ke taman Hiburan yang baru saja di buka. ya Bagaimana pun Naruto sudah berjanji dan Naruto tidak pernah menarik apa yang dia sudah janjikan. Meraka berdua pun berjalan sambil diselingi oleh canda dan tawa, tanpa mengetahui ada ancaman di depannya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke taman bermain tersebut

"Ne...ne...Naruto-kun, ayo kita naik itu." ucap Mayu sambil menunjuk jet coaster.

"Ka..kau serius Mayu- _chan."_ balas Naruto dan Mayu hanya mengangguk. 'Sial ini mah terlalu tinggi.' tambah batin Naruto yang menelan salivanya saat melihat jet coaster di depannya

Mereka berdua mengantri, sampai saat giliran mereka, Naruto pun sempat protes karena Mayu ingin mereka duduk diepan, dengan sedikit ancaman akhirnya Naruto menurutinya. Mereka pun berteriak (Mayu berteriak karena senang, Naruto berteriak karena takut). Seusai menaiki wahana tersebut, Mayu menarik Naruto ke wahan selanjutnya yaitu Histeria dan lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak ketakutan bahkan hampir menangis, berbeda dengan Mayu yang snagat menikmatinya.

"Hah...hah...hah... kenapa tidak naik yang baisa saja sih." ucap naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat mengikuti Mayu

"Uukkhh... kau ini tidak asyik Naruto- _kun,_ ya sudah aku akan mencari minum dulu." ucap Mayu

"Tunggu Mayu."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok hehehe..."

"Dasar." ucap Naruto melihat Mayu yang menghilang di lautan pengujung yang datang

Naruto pun menunggu Mayu, dikarenakan sudah lama sampai 30 menit lebih Naruto memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Saat Naruto sedang berkeliling mencari Mayu, Naruto mendengar suara yang tidk asing abginya, Naruto menuju suara tersebut yang berada dibalakang wahana rumah Hantu, saat itu mata Naruto langsung melbar saat Naruto melihat Mayu sedang diperkosa.

"Hnetikan kalian semua." teriak Naruto menrjang ketiga preman tersebut

Ketiga preman tersebut menengok kearah Naruto dan salah satu tersenyum keji, lalu memukul telak perut Naruto, membuat Naruto jatuh ketanah sambil memegang perutnya

"Nah bocah, sepertinya kau kekasihnya bagaimana kalau kau diam sebentar." ucap salah satu preman, yang mendekatinya. Dua dari ketiga preman tersebut mendekati Naruto dan langsung menahan kedua tangan naruto dengan kakinya sednagkan yang satu menduduki naruto dna membuat Nruto terbatuk karena beban diatasnya, preman yang menduduki Naruto langsung memegang kedua pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Nah bocah silahkan nikmatin pemandangan didepanmu hahahaha..." ucap preman yang sedang memperkosa Mayu

"KKyyaa... Naruto- _kun_ lihat...aakkhhh... hentikan...aaakkhh..." Teriak Mayu saat bagian kewanitaannya ditusuk-tusuk oleh kejanjtanan salah satu dari preman

"Hentikan kalian..uughhh lepaskan Mayu- _chan_." teriak Naruto yang kedua tangannya dtahan bahkan salah satunya mendudukinya dan menahan kaki Naruto

"Hahaha... gimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu sendiri diperkosa didepan mata mu bocah hahahaha..." ucap salah satu preman

"Naruto- _kun_ aakkkhh...aakkkkhh...hentikan..." ucap Mayu yang sudah menangis

"UUghhh sial... aku ingin keluar..." ucap salah satu preman

"Ja...jangn...di dalam..." ucap Mayu

"Uughhh..."

"AAAkkkhhh..."

"Hahaha... rasakan itu bocah." ucap preman yang menahan kedua tangan Naruto

"Tak kusangka rasanya bakal seenak ini." kata preman yang selsai memperkosa Mayu

"Ayo pergi." ajak temannya

"Ma...mayu- _chan_." ucap Naruto merangkak ketubuh Mayu dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan

"Mayu- _chan_ hei...Mayu _-chan_ hei sadarlah hiks...hei..." ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menpuk pipi Mayu pelan supaya Mayu sadar

Flashback END

* * *

"Oh jadi begitu, maaf telah membuat mu menceritakan masa lalu mu Naruto- _san_." ucap Yura

"Hahahaha... tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula itu kemauanku dan terima kasih, nanti aku akan minta maaf ke Rias, karena dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dan aku malah bersikap dingin kepadanya." ucap Naruto

"Ya kalau begitu ayo, kelas sudah mau dimulai." ucap Yura

"Ah iya." balas Naruto

Naruto dan Yura pun menuju kelas bersama, dan tidak mempedulikan beberapa tatapan siswa dan siswi yang melihat mereka, ya lagipula mereka memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jadi kenapa harus malu hanya karena dilihatin.

"Kkkyyyaaa... sebelumny Rias- _sama_."

"Dan sekarang Yura- _Kaichou_."

"Kkkyyaaa... mereka juga serasi."

"DASAR TERKUTUK KALIAN LAKI-LAKI TAMPAN."

'Hhh... apa mereka tidak ada kegiatan lain.' batin Naruto dan Yura yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka

Sesampainya dikelas, Naruto dan Yura pun duduk dikursi masing-masing tidak setelah itu bel masuk pun berbunyi dan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa yang masuk ke kelas masing-masing, setelah para siswa dan siswi masuk para guru pun masuk ke kelas. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Yura pun melihat Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya lewat ekor matanya dan tersenyum tipis, karena Naruto mau memperhatikan pelajaran, walau tetap Naruto tidak mencatatnya. Tapi, bagi Yura itu sebuah kemajuan dimana sebelumnya Naruto selalu tidur disekolah kecuali istirahat dan pulang, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak peduli, walau dia mengetahui sedang diperhatikan oleh Yura.

Hari itu Naruto memilih untuk izin kerja dengan alasan ada urusan yang lebih penting, walau sempat di goda oleh bosnya Naruto hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi godaan bosnya.

"Ya maaf ya bos, saya akan ganti di lain waktu." ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan memutuskan sambungan telepon. 'Nah, sekarang waktunya ke kelas Rias- _san_.' tambah batinnya.

Seperti yang tadi Naruto katakan kepada Yura diatap sekolah, bahwa dirinya akan minta maaf ke Rias, tapi jika dia tinggal kerja saat pulang nanti kemungkinan Rias akan menduga bahwa permintaan maaf itu hanya candaan supaya dirinya tenang dan Naruto yang ada malah tidak dapat bekal makan siang yang enak lagi untuk besok.

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucap Naruto yang berada dipintu kelas Rias dengan nafas yang memburu karena diharuskan berlari secepat mungkin walau hanya melewati 4 kelas.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Naruto- _kun_." balas Rias

"Ayo." ajak Naruto

"Hu'um." balas Rias

* * *

RIAS POV

'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto- _kun_ mengajakku ke taman bermain. kkyyaaa... Tapi, nanti aku harus tanyakan kenapa dia dan Yura berduaan.' batin ku penasaran

"Hei Rias...halo..."

"A...ah iya, maaf ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Ku

"Hhhhh... aku masih belum tahu lokasi taman bermain disini." balasnya

"O...oh iya iya...hehehehe...maaf..maaf tadi aku melamun." ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku

"Hhh... ya sudah tunjukkan, sudah sore." ucap Naruto- _kun_

Sore itu aku dan Naruto- _kun_ menuju taman bermain, ya walau sudah sore tapi tidak apa-apa lagipula baru kali ini Naruto- _kun_ mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku harus menikmati setiap momen bersama Naruto- _kun_.

"As- _san_.."

"Rias- _san_ "

"Rias- _san_ halo _."_

"A...ah Iya kenapa Naruto- _kun."_ ucap ku malu karena sepertinya aku terlalu masuk dalam dunia ku sendiri

"Hhh...kita sudah sampai ayo masuk." ucap Naruto- _kun_

Aku bersama Naruto- _kun_ memasuki taman hiburan tersebut, tapi saat aku ingin memilih untuk menaiki apa. Naruto- _kun_ langsung menarikku masuk ke bianglala, Aduh hari ini aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku bahagia. Sesampai dibianglala, kami berdua pun masuk, suasana di dalam bianglala pun canggung, aku sendiri juga bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Maaf." ucap Naruto- _kun_

"Maaf kenapa Naruto- _kun_." balasku bingung

"Soal tadi pagi, aku telah bersikap kasar kepadamu, jujur sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu."

Aku pun mengingat kembali sifat dingin Naruto yang tadi pagi. 'Jadi ini mengapa dia ingin mengajakku ke taman bermain.' ucap batinku. "Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto- _kun_." tambahku

"Aku ingin jujur kepada mu Rias- _san_."

"Ma..maksudmu Naruto- _kun_." balasku gugup, jujur saja saat ini entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat

"Akan ku ceritakan masa laluku, dan apa yang menyebabkan aku bersifat sedingin tadi pagi itu kepadamu."

"O..oh baiklah."

Naruto- _kun_ menceritakan masa lalu, awalnya aku sempat penasaran siapa Mayu yang Naruto- _kun_ selalu sebutkan bahkan aku sempat cemburu mendengarnya dimana Naruto- _kun_ memanjakannya sampai Naruto- _kun_ menceritakan saat Mayu bersama dirinya terkena musibah dan menyebabkan Mayu mengalami koma. Aku yang awlnya bingung, cemburu dan sekarang hanya bisa menahan isak tangisku. Aku tidak mengira bahwa Naruto- _kun_ mengalami hal itu. Aku pun langsung mendekati Naruto- _kun_ dan memeluknya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_ , maaf membuatmu menceritakannya." ucapku

Tidak terasa bianglala yang kami naiki telah selesai, setelah itu kami berdua pun pulang, aku pun menginap kembali dirumah Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta hidup dalam keterpurukan, aku berjanji akan membuat dia ceria, membuat dia bisa bebas berekspresi tanpa harus mengingat kembali tragedy di masa lalunya. kami berdua pun masuk ke rumah Naruto- _kun,_ aku menuntun Naruto _-kun_ keruang makan, dan menduduki dia di kursi sedangkan aku segera memasak buat makan malam kami berdua, masih sempat aku melihat cahya di mata meredum, cahaya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menghangat, sekarang mulai mengecil. Jujur saja aku merasa ikut bersalah dalam hal inni, karena demi menjelaskan kesalah pahaman diantara kami, dia menceritakan masa lalunya.

Rias POV end

* * *

"Naruto- _kun_ makan dulu." ucap Rias memperhatikan kalau Naruto tidak menyentuh makanannya. "Hhhh...nanti kalau kau sakit, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mayu, Naruto- _kun_ _."_ tambah rias yang menggeser kursinya kedekat Naruto dan menyuapinya.

.

.

.

Di Konoha

"Mayu gimana kabarmu?" tanya Kousaka

"Sudah mendingan, terima kasih kalian telah merawatku, selama ini." balas Mayu

"Kita kan keluarga jadi sudah sewajarnya saling membantu." ucap Kousaka

"Hehehehe... benar juga ya." balas Mayu

"Mayu- _chan_ , apa benar kau akan menyusul Naruto ke Kuoh." ucap Primula

"Ya aku akan menyusulnya dan memberikan pelajaran sedikit, karena telah meninggalkan ku pergi." balas Mayu

TBC

* * *

Tanpa mengHIATUSKAN cerita ini, saya akan kasih bocoran soal cerita selanjutnya, cukup sinopsisnya saja ya, cerita ku berikutnya akan ada genre supranatural, tapi saya akan coba buat ANTI-MAINSTREAM, tapi untuk pasangan NARUTOsaya akan buat mini harem. Naruto terlempar kedunia DxD dan mendapat Sacred Gear tapi itu di tukar dengan segala kekuatan sebelumnya. Jadi No Jinchuriiki, NO Sannin mode, NO Rikudou mode dan satu lagi Sacred gera Naruto bukanlah Doujutsu, dan saya akan buat Sacred gearnya meningkat secara menahap, jadi gak langsung GODlike atau langsung jadi yang terkuat

Karakter diluar Naruto dan Highschool DxD

Shimada Mayu Anime Wake up girls

Kurawa Anime Garudayana Saga

Tamaki Kousaka Anime To Heart

Go Anime Rave

Primula Anime shuffle

Hekmatyar Kasper Anime Jormungand

* * *

R & A

Zatsuma Ryuuji: emang mayunya kenapa thor,sampe kyak gk pnya jiwa?,lanjt!#

A: di flashback dijelaskan

Loki of Evil God: Hmm... ceritanya semakin menarik saja, apalagi peran Rias sudah seperti istri Naruto saja, hihihihi... mungkin sedikit lemon akan seru chap depan. Bagaimana nanti kisah keluarga Naruto, mungkin itu akan seru jika ada dramanya.

A: chap keempat menceritakan flashback soal mayu karena reader pada penasaran soal Shimada Mayu, kalau soal lemon author belum kepikiran

Namikaze Nogami: Next thor  
Apa Akeno akan masuk pair Naru?  
Dan semoga tidak ada Hinata di fict ini soalnya mainstream  
Sorry kebanyakan nanya  
Nogami Log Out!

A: belum kepikiran soal harem, nanti kalau udah akan ditambah di genrenya, dan soal Hinata dan tokoh perempuan dari anime Naruto tidak saya masukkin, tenang saja

Yasaka Nazuka: lumayanlah untuk chap ini thor...  
gregetnya sifat akeno ama rias di sini...tapi okelah saya suka sama jalan carita nya...  
semangat untuk berkarya ya thor...  
ditunggu chap berikutnya...

A: Jujur saja, ini chapter termasuk yang buat author sendiri bingung soal sifat Rias yang mau author buat beda dari yang lain

Agung645: Lanjut bang. Pasti fic ini banyak yang minat soalnya di sini mencakup persahabatan, cinta, persaingan. Kalau boleh saran habis bulan puasa buat adegan lemon.

Ok cuma itu saran & kritik saya.

A: untuk lemon belum kepikiran

Tomy G7: thor Mayu itu siapanya naru ya, thor ?  
semangat buat lanjutin ficnyaganbatte, author-san !

A: dichapter 4 akan diungkap kok

Orang asing biasa: hohoho .nice  
gan kpn ada adegan fight x?  
next

A: belum kepikiran lagi buat adegan fight, sebelumnya kan udah sama Raiser

Muhammad2611: mayu pcr naru ato adek x thor?

A: dichapter 4 akan diungkap kok

Guest: Apa kabar author-san? Semoga baik baik saja.  
Di sini alurnya agak terlalu cepat, saat saya membaca seperti ada yang mengganjal, usahakan alurnya di perbaiki dahulu.  
Dan maaf karena baru bisa me-review.

A: kabar saya baik kok. Iya di chapter 3 otak author buntu buat jalan ceritanya, jadi dipercepat jalan ceritanya

varsyi dobe: wah wah ...adegan kisssu ,,,di buat hot dkit jg gak papa he-he-he...,

,.lanjut tor kren

A: iya nanti saya usahakan buat lemon

.980: lanjutkan up nya jngn lma" author-san

A: Kalau sabtu dan Minggu mungkin bias cepat tapi kalau senin sampai jumat mungkin akan agak lama, karena author ada kesibukan sendiri

Deva Gremory: ohh ok senpai.. klo harem saya harap Mini Harem saja.. 3-4 saja haremnya..

Mayu itu chara dri anime apa?  
apa OC buatan Senpai?

oke sekian dulu senpai..

Ganbatte Senpai!

oh iya hampir lupa.. ciieee ciee yang udah gk ada typo lagi :v

A: Tenang gak ada OC disini, berubah pikiran jadi harem ya, kalau untuk harem nanti saya pikirkan deh, kalau ada harem nanti akan saya tambah ke genre

Terima kasih kepada: yellow flash115, lucifer-kun13, rou, nawawim451, Christian, Geki uzumaki, Vandeta V Veszaliusz, remixer52


	5. Chapter 5

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 5

"Naruto- _kun._ "

"Nnghh..."

"Bangun Naruto- _kun_."

"Lima menit lagi Rias- _san_."

"Uugghhh... bangun atau ku tinggal."

"Nngghh... iya ku bangun." balas Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya. "HHooaammm..."

"Ya sudah ku tunggu dibawah." balas Rias yang duluan meninggalkan kamar Naruto

Naruto tidak langsung bangun, melainkan duduk di pinggiran kasur, setelah beberapa menit Naruto turun dan segera mandi, Naruto memilih memakai seragam langsung dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Pagi ini Rias hanya membuat sarapan ringan, mereka berdua sarapan dengan tenang. setelah selesai, mereka berdua menuju ke sekolah bersama. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda jika hari-hari sebelumnya Naruto terkesan cuek, sekarang Naruto selalu membalas teriakkan para siswi dengan senyum, dan membuat beberapa siswi pingsan akan itu. Rias yang melihatnya langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Rias hanya bingung 'Apa aku salah' batin Naruto bingung.

Rias POV

'Naruto-kun bodoh..bodoh...bodoh..., aku senang dia tidak tertekan lagi, tapi sikapnya yang sekarang lebih menyebalkan, apa maksudnya senyum ke pada setiap siswi mau tebar pesona, pokoknya aku kesal.' ucap Batin ku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki ku ke lantai di lorong sekolah.

Aku pun masuk ke kelas ku dan membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu berjalan cepat dan segera duduk dikursiku, aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan siswa dan siswi di kelasku, ku hari ini benar-benar kesal dengan tingkahnya, apa selanjutnya dia dapat coklat, atau dia dapat surat cinta. memikirkannya saja saya sudah kesal.

"Kau kenapa Rias, pagi-pagi sudah memasang wajah menyeramkan." ucap Akeno kepadaku

"Ku tidak ingin membicarakannya." balasku sambil emmbuang muka ke arah jendela

"Hhh... apa ada sangkut pautnya lagi dengan Naruto- _kun_."

"Ti..tidak kok, kenapa jadi soal dia. Aku-"

"Jangan bohong Rias, kita sudah dari SD bersama, kau kira bisa membohongiku." ucap Akeno memotong omonganku

"Hei Rias, ada yang mencari mu." ucap Sona kepada ku, aku pun menoleh dan melihat sosok yang tidak ingin ku temui hari ini

"Panjang umur." gumam Akeno tapi masih bisa ku dengar

"Kau kenapa Rias- _san_ , langsung kabur saja." Ucap Naruto sambil mengemut lollipop

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat." balasku acuh terhadap Naruto- _kun_

"Ya sudah, nanti istirahat ku tunggu diatap ya buat makan siang." ucap Naruto- _kun_ , Lalu keluar dari kelas, tapi sebelum keluar dari kelas masih sempat-sempatnya mengacak-acak rambut Sona sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan diselingi tawa. Itu membuatku semakin kesal. 'Naruto- _kun_ bodoh.' batin ku melihat Naruto meninggalkan kelas ku

Selama pelajaran aku mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang walau begitu entah kenpa Akeno dan Sona sesekali melirikku, aku mengethaui hal itu bingung. Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan melanjutkan memperhatikan guru yang mengajar di depan, sampai bel istirahat pun berbunyi. saat itu aku beranjak menuju kelas Naruto- _kun_ , saat sampai disana aku hanya bisa diam dikarenakan Naruto- _kun_ sepertinya terlihat menikmati kelasnya dengan bercanda pada murid lain walau sebagian besar perempuan. Aku pun memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto-kun.

"Naruto- _kun_ _."_ ucap ku

"Oh Kau sudah selesai Rias- _san,_ sebentar ya." ucap Naruto- _kun_ , yang mengambil bekal yang ku buat. "Yuk Yura- _san_." ajak Naruto- _kun_. Awalnya kukira aku bisa makan siang berdua Naruto- _kun_ , rupanya dia juga mengajak Yura. Walau akhirnya Yura menolaknya dengan halus dan membuat Naruto- _kun_ menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, tapi itu membuatnya semakin imut.

Kami berdua menikmati makan siang kami berdua, walau aku tahu Naruto- _kun_ selalu memakan masakan buatanku sampai habis, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan untuk tersenyum melihat Naruto- _kun_ menghabiskan masakan buatanku. "Naruto- _kun_."

"Hmph.. apha?"

"Sebetul aku..aku...suk-"

"AAa... apa yang kau lakukan disini SIALAN dan kenapa kau bisa akrab sekali dengan Rias- _senpai_ BAJINGAN."

Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ menoleh kebelakang dan mengetahui kalau itu suara dari Hyoudo Issei yang ingin membuat Harem disekolah ini dan disebelahnya Argento Asia, yang menurutku dia cewek paling polos karena bisa dekat dengan Hyoudo- _san_. Tapi, sekarang bukan itu masalah padahal aku hampir menyatakan rasa suka ku Naruto- _kun_ , Tapi malah dipotong. Hari ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Hei siapa yang kau sebut SIALAN dan Bajingan dasar anak SESAT." balas Naruto- _kun_

"Tentu saja kau." balas Hyoudo- _san_.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, sudah tadi pagi Naruto- _kun_ membalas sapaan para siswi dan tadi dikelas tertawa bersama bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengajak Yura untuk makan bersama padahal sudah ada aku, belum lagi si Hyoudo- _san_ memotong omonganku dan sekarang mereka berdua seperti anak kecil dengan mengeluarkan omongan yang tidak sepatutnya di dengar.

"Kalian sudah CUKUP." Teriakku membuat Naruto- _kun_ dan Hyoudo- _san_ terdiam. "Sejak pagi aku kesal, karena Naruto- _kun_ , menjadi akrab terutama kepada para siswi, bahkan dikelasku sempat-sempatnya mengacak-acak rambutnya Sona, lalu tadi mengajak Yura juga untuk makan bersama-" Naruto- _kun_ melihatku hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. "Dan tadi kau Hyoudo- _san_ sempat-sempatnya kau memotong pembicaraanku dengan Naruto- _kun_ , lalu kenapa kalau aku akrab dengan Naruto- _kun,_ Hyoudo- _san_." Ucap ku panjang lebar

"I...itu karena _senpai_ adalah calon terkuat untuk ku jadikan Haremku." balas Hyoudo- _san_ dan entah kenapa Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu malah tertawa dan aku juga Argento- _san_ hanya bengong mengetahui jawaban dari Hyoudo- _san_.

"Sepertinya itu mustahil karena hatiku hanya buat Naruto- _kun_." balas Ku membuat semua terdiam bahkan Naruto- _kun_ yang awalnya tertawa langsung diam dan menatap ku.

"A..apa maksudmu Rias- _san_?" tanya Naruto- _kun_

"A...aku menyukaimu Naruto- _kun_ , walau kau belum bisa menerima ku. Aku akan selalu menunggunya." jawabKu dan entah kenapa hatiku lebih tenang sekarang setelah menyatakan hatiku kepada Naruto- _kun._

Naruto _-kun_ yang mendengarnya hanya diam, dan aku yakin alasannya ada kaitannya dengan Mayu, kalau diingat dari cerita Naruto- _kun_ , saat mengajakku ke taman bermain kemarin.

"Hei _senpai_ kenapa kau menyukainya bahkan para siswi juga tidak jarang membicarakan sih BRENGSEK ini, apa bagusnya dari dia." teriak Hyoudo- _san_

PLAK...

Aku pun langsung menampar pipinya sekeras-kerasnya, aku benar-benar marah, orang yang kucintai dikatain SIALAN, BRENGSEK dan sebagainya, aku tidak bisa menerimanya langsung menampar pipi Hyoudo- _san. "_ Apa kau sudah puas, aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu kepadaku. Tapi, jangan menghina Naruto- _kun_ , atau aku akan menendangmu." ucap ku emosi _._ Mendengar hal itu sepertinya bukan hanya Hyoudo- _san_ , tapi juga Naruto- _kun_ terlihat pucat saat aku melihatnya melalui ujung mataku

"Ta...tapi _senpai_ dia ini tidak seperti laki-laki yang sedang masa Puber." ucap Hyoudo- _san_

"Hei apa maksudmu." balas Naruto- _kun_ yang sepertinya tidak terima

"Itu benar BRENG- Ah maksudku Naruto- _san_ , kau benar-benar tidak seperti laki-laki sejati bahkan kau dekat dengan Rias- _senpai_ , tapi kau malah terkesan biasa padahal tubuh Rias- _senpai_ yang paling bagus."

"Itu karena aku masih bersih pikirannya dan aku membenci hal-hal berbau mesum tidak seperti kau yang bangga untuk membuat HAREM."

"Harem itu impian semua laki-laki."

"Tidak untukku."

"Itu berarti kau tidak normal."

Aku pun hanya menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan mereka, dan akhir Hyoudo- _san_ , menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari kami berdua dan memakan bekalnya bersama Argento- _san_ , sedangkan aku kembali duduk di dekat Naruto- _kun_ dan memakan kembali bekal kami berdua.

Rias POV End

.

.

.

Dibandara kota Kuoh

"HHoooaamm... akhirnya aku sampai, nah sekarang mari aku lihat reaksi mu Naruto-kunfu..fu..fu..." ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja sampai dibandara

.

.

.

kembali kepada Naruto

"Naruto- _san_ gimana tadi acara makan bersama Rias?" tanya Yura

"Ada pengganggu tadi." balas Naruto

"Siapa?"

"Si Mesum Hyoudo Issei dan gadis yang bisa ku asumsikan dia pacarnya."

"Hhhh... jadi kau bertemu orang itu diatap saat kau makan bersama Rias, dan yang kau maksud Argento Asia."

"Iya mungkin, aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Kalau gadis itu entah kenapa memang selalu bersama Hyoudo- _san,_ kenapa kau juga menyukai nya."

"Hahahaha... tidak-tidak aku tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadap gadis pirang itu, aku hanya bingung saja kenapa dia dekat sekali dengan si mesum itu."

"Dia itu terlalu polos Naruto- _san_."

"Hhh... kalau begitu, lebih baik kau panggil gurunya karena sekarang sudah masuk dan gurunya belum masuk."

"Iya...iya..." balas Yura yang meninggalkan kelas untuk memanggil guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya

Tidak berselang lama pun yura datang bersama guru yag akan mengajar dikelasnya, dan kelas itu belajar dengan tenang termasuk Naruto yang hanya mendengarkan tanpa mencatat sama sekali dikarenakan dia telah mempelajarinya satu tahun lalu. Waktu pun terus berjalan hingga bel pulang, Saat Naruto bangun dari kursinya. Rias sudah menjemputnya di di depan kelasnya

"Ayo pulang." ajak Rias

"Hari ini aku kerja Rias- _san,_ kau lupa kalau aku tidak ada libur, belum lagi kemarin aku sudah izin tidak masuk." balas Naruto

"Ya sudah tapi kan masih searah ke rumah mu."

"Iya..iya... ayo."

Naruto dan Rias berjalan sepenjang lorong, Rias pun memeluk lengan Naruto dengan manja, Naruto yang melihat sikap Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil, selama perjalanan Naruto tidak lupa tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang dilewatinya

"Naruto- _kun_."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah memtuskan masuk ekskul mana."

"Kita sudah kelas tiga Rias, bukan waktunya untuk itu, tapi lebih fokus kearah pelajaran."

"Uughh.. padahal aku ingin Naruto- _kun_ masuk ke ekskul sepak bola."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena kau hebat sepak bolanya dan ditambah kalau kau masuk sana aku akan masuk ekskul cheerleader untuk sepak bola."

"Hhh... maaf Rias- _san_ , aku memang suka sepak bola, tapi itu untuk jaga stamina dan kondisi ku saja bukan hobiku."

"Hoo... begitu, ya sudah aku duluan ya."

Cup.

Naruto pun terkejut akan ulah Rias yang lengsung mencium pipinya, setelah beberapa saat Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ketempat kerja

"Sore Raynare."

"Ah sore Naruto- _san_."

Naruto malam itu bekerja dengan giat ya bahkan bisa dibilang lebih santai bahkan tidak jarang Naruto ngobrol ringan dengan para pelanggan, Raynare dan Kokabiel yang melihatnya senang dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, jika sebelumnya Naruto kaku, bahkan bisa dibilang irit bicara. Tapi, sekarang dia lebih terbuka, bahkan tidak jarang Naruto mengizinkan diirnya untuk difoto bersama pelanggan dan juga melakukan trik sulap. Tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirumah Naruto.

"HHhhhaa... lelahnya hari ini." ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk disalah satu kursi."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya Naruto- _san_. ucap Kokabiel

"Sama-sama bos." balas Naruto

"Nih hadiah dari kami atas kerja kerasmu Naruto- _san_ _."_ ucap Raynare sambil memberikan Naruto sebuah bingkisan

"Benar nih tidak apa-apa."

"Iya, silahkan."

Naruto pun mengambil bingkisan tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari cafe menuju rumahnya, 'Hhhh... hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.' batin Naruto sambil meregangkan bdananya dengan mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi. Sesampainya dirumah Naruto segera membuka pintu

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto yang melihat sepatu yang sepertinya bukan milik, tapi itu merupakan sepatu perempuan.

Naruto pun menuju ruang tengah dan terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang duduk disofa "Mayu- _chan_." gumam Naruto

.

.

.

Flashback

"Hoo.. jadi ini rumah Kabuto yang ditempati Naruto- _kun_ , tidak buruk juga." ucap perempuan didepan rumah Naruto, perempuan itu pun mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang membukakannya, perempuan itu pun menunggu didepan pintu rumah Naruto sampai Rias muncul

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rias

"Aku Mayu, Shimada Mayu dan kau sendiri siapa?" tanya perempuan tersebut yang bernama Shimada Mayu kepada Rias

"Rias, Gremory Rias." balas Rias 'Jadi dia yang bernama Mayu.' tambah batin Rias

"Ah iya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mayu

"Aku tinggal disini." balas Rias

"Hoo... maaf ku kira ini tempat Naruto- _kun_ tinggal." ucap Mayu

"Benar, ini tempat Naruto- _kun_ tinggal dan aku juga tinggal disini." balas Rias

"Hmmm jadi begitu ya, hhhh... selama aku koma, rupanya Naruto- _kun_ pergi dan dia berselingkuh, apa nanti kutemui saja dan memberikannya hukuman ya." ucap Mayu dengan telunjuk ditaruh di dagunya

"A..ah tidak kok, aku memang menyukainya dan sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto- _kun_ , tapi dia belum membalasnya kok." ucap Rias ya bagaimana pun jika dia tidak ingin dirinya menajdi perebut pacar orang dan lagipula Naruto juga menyukai Mayu

"Hahahaha... aku bercanda kok hahaha..." balas Mayu

"A..ano lebih baik kita masuk." ucap Rias

"Ah benar juga." balas Mayu

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke rumah tingga Naruto dengan kunci cadangan yang dipegang oleh Rias, Naruto sengaja memberikannya kunci cadangan supaya Rias bisa pulang duluan ke rumahnya tanpa harus menunggu dirinya selesai bekerja

Flashback End

"Hoo.. jadi begitu, oh iya Mayu- _chan_ , gimana Kon ugghh disi mu." ucap Naruto yang sempat terputus karena perut Naruto sukses dihajar oleh Mayu saat Naruto berbalik badan menghadap Mayu berada

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto- _kun_ , dan sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ , yang tidak baik ya." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat khawatir

"Uhuk..uhuk... tinjumu semakin kuat saja Mayu- _chan_ uhuk...uhuk..." balas Naruto sambil terbatuk-batuk karena pukulan Mayu

"Nah mulai hari ini aku akan menginap disini selama 3 hari." ucap Mayu santai menuju lantai dua dan memasuki kamar Naruto

"Hei..hei... tunggu Mayu- _chan_." ucap Naruto mengejar Mayu dan memasuki kamarnya

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau serius menginap disini, kau tahu kan kalau disini hanya ada dua kamar dan darimana kau tahu rumah ku tinggal?" tanya Naruto

"Iya aku serius menginap disini, kau kan bisa tidur disofa dan tempat ini ku tahu dari Kabuto- _san_." balas Mayu santai

"Hah... kau gi, uhuk...uhuk..." ucap naruto yang terputus akibat pet\rut naruto terkena sikut Mayu

"Tadi kau mau bilang aku gila ya Naruto- _kun_." ucap Mayu

"Bagaimana tidak, kau tahu kan kalau disofa itu dingin." ucap Naruto

"Anggap saja itu sebagai pembalasan karena telah meninggalkanku bukannya merawat ku." ucap Mayu telak. Naruto pun tidak bisa kata apa-apa lagi lalu meninggalkan kamarnya dengan menyesal. 'Apa aku keterlaluan ya, ah bodo ah lagipula ini emang salahnya.' batin Mayu melihat Naruto keluar kamarnya

"Kau kenapa Naruto- _kun_ _."_ Tanya Rias saat melihat Naruto lesu

"Hhh... tidak apa-apa, sepertinya mulai besok aku akan merasa pegal-pegal." balas Naruto

"Kau bisa tidur dikamar yang ku tempati dan tidur bersama ku Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias, saat melihat Naruto tidur di sofa

"Ah tidak terima kasih, lagipula aku masih shock saat tidur dengan mu dan kau hanya memakai pakaian dalam." balas Naruto

"Uugghh... jadi Naruto- _kun_ tidak mau tidur denganku padahal nanti aku bersiap tidur tanpa pakaian." ucap Rias menggoda

"Kau gila, kita ini bukan suami-istri Rias- _san_." balas Naruto

"Kalau gitu nikahi aku."

"Maaf, kalau itu masih belum terpikirkan olehku."

"Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Mayu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Bukan soal Mayu- _chan_ , aku senang dia sudah sembuh. Bahkan terlewat senang, tapi bukan Mayu- _chan_ alasan aku belum bisa menikahi mu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Masih ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan, dan lebih baik kau tidur sekarang karena besok sabtu kita akan jalan keluar bertiga karena bagaimana pun kita harus menemani Mayu- _chan_ untuk mengelilingi kota ini."

"Hhh... baiklah Naruto- _kun_."

CUP

'Dasar kebiasaan.' batin Naruto dan mulai tertidur di sofa

Keesokan paginya Naruto bersama Rias menemani Mayu untuk berkeliling kota Kuoh dan Rias sepertinya antusias mengajak Mayu, padahal kemarin malam Rias kurang suak dengan Mayu begitu juga Mayu, apa semalam Rias kepalanya terbentur sesuatu ya, pikir batin Naruto melihat Rias yang menarik tangan Mayu

Sesampainya dilokasi Naruto baru mengetahui kalau hari ini festival ulang tahun kota tersebut, pantas Rias antusias sekali, Mereka bertiga pun memasuki festival tersebut, bahkan Mayu sekarang juga ikut seperti Rias yang bergantian mengajak Rias ke stand yang diinginkan, tapi sesampainya disana. Mayu dan Rias selalu menunjuk Naruto buat membayarnya, walau Naruto sudah protes tapi kedua perempuan yang sedang menikmati festival tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Rias

"Hhh... uangku sisa sedikit, dan kenapa juga aku yang harus membayar semua belanjaan kalian." balas Naruto

"Karena kami berdua sudah sepakat kalau kau yang membayar semua dan bukannya idemu supaya aku mengelilingi kota ini, padahal aku mau dirumah saja." ucap Mayu

"Tapi kau kan disini selama 4 hari dan kau harus tahu kota ini."

"Kau takut aku tersesat? Ayolah Naruto aku sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil berumur 8 tahun lagi." balas Mayu

"Hhh... baiklah-baiklah jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Pulang." balas Rias

"Sekarang masih siang Rias- _san_." ucap Naruto

"Iya dan kami tidak membawa dompet kami, bukankah uang mu sudah sekarat." balas Rias

"Hhh... baiklah ayo kita pulang." ucap naruto dan lagi-lagi entah eknapa Naruto hari ini sial, setelah kehabisan uang sekarang dirinya harus membawakan barang-barang milik Rias dan Mayu.

"Hei nona manis."

Twich.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rias dengan tatapan membunuh

"Gimana kalau kita senang-senang lagi tenang saja, kami yang bayar." ucap salah satu pemuda yang berdiri didepan Mayu, sedangkan Mayu hanya gemetar ketakutan

"Ayolah cantik." ucap pemuda yang didepan Rias dan saat ingin merangkul pundak Rias ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berurusan dengan Mereka." ucap sosok yang memegang tang pemuda yang ingin merangkul pundak rias

"Apa mkasudmu dan siapa kau ini." ucap pemuda yang tangannya ditahan.

"Ra...Raiser." ucap teman pemuda itu gemetaran

"A..pa..kau jadi... Phenex Raiser.." ucap pemuda yang tangannya dipegang

"Lebih baik kalian menjauh atau harus tangan ini ku hancurkan dahulu." ucap sosok itu yang bernama Raiser

Kedua pemuda itu langsung lari seribu langkah dengan kecepatan secepat pesawat jet. "Hhh... akhirnya mereka pergi dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Rias?" tanya Raiser

"Sedang jalan-jalan bersama Naruto- _kun_ dan Mayu." balas Rias

"Hei ada apa? aku mendengar suara Raiser." ucap naruto yang wajahnya tertutup barang belajaan Mayu dan Rias

Raiser pun langsung mengankat barang belanjaan tersebut dari Naruto. "Sepertinya kau kesulitan ya." ucap Raiser

"Hhhh... begitu lah, jadi kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto

"Sedang lewat saja dan ssat-"

"Naruto- _kun_ tolong, Mayu pingsan."

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung kearah Mayu. "Hei Mayu- _chan sadarlah hei."_ ucap naruto sambil meggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mayu

"Lebih baik kau bawa pulang dengan mobilku, naruto." ucap Raiser dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

'Bodoh, kau kenapa Mayu- _chan_ , jangan buat aku seperti dulu lagi Mayu- _chan_.' batin Naruto

mereka berempat pun menuju rumah Naruto dengan mobil Raiser, Naruto duduk dibelakang bersama Mayu sedangkan Rias bersama Raiser didepan. Sesekali Rias melihat Naruto dari kaca spion yang didalam mobil. "Cemburu ya." gumam Raiser, sedangkan Rias yang mendengarnya langsung membuang muka menatap luar mobil. Mereka pun sampai di rumah Naruto, Naruto meminta Rias untuk menemani Raiser sebentar sednagkan dirinya menggendong Mayu ke kamarnya.

"Ku tidak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa secemas itu." ucap Raiser sedangkan Rias hanya diam. "Apa kau masih membnci ku Rias?" tanya Raiser

"Menurutmu." balas Rias

"Hhh... maaf memang dulu ku sangat egois, tapi setelah bertemu dengan dia. Aku menyadari bahwa aku salah.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti sekarang." jawab Rias cuek

"Jadi kau masih membenci ku ya." ucap Raiser dan Rias hanya diam, saat itu Naruto pun turun dari lantai dua.

"Gimana keadaan gadis itu?" tanya Raiser

"Dia hanya butuh tidur." balas Naruto

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Naruto

"Sama-sama, lagipula harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah menghilangkan rasa egois ku Naruto." ucap Raiser yang lalu meninggalkan kediaman Naruto dengan mobilnya.

"Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias yang mendekati Naruto

"Terima kasih Rias, aku beruntung mengenalmu." balas Naruto yang langsung memeluk tubuh Rias

Rias yang langsung oleh Naruto telihat terkejut, lalu beberapa saat Rias hanya tersneyum lembut sambil mengusap punggung Naruto. Hari itu mereka berdua merawat Mayu, bahkan Rias menemnai Naruto tidur dikamarnya bersama Mayu.

TBC

* * *

Karena banyak yang salah paham, saya akan Klarifikasi bahwa disini hanya akan 100% kehidupan normal, tapi cerita ku yang selanjutnya bukan di cerita ini. Maaf membuat kalian salah paham, oh iya untuk cerita selanjutnya saya akan melakukan voting, tolong para reader memilih ingin FEMNARU atau INCEST, karena kalau yang lain udah biasa dan VOTING akan dilangsung selama SEMINGGU.

* * *

R & A

Grand560: Pair Naruto x harem ?  
Apakah Naruto tetap menyayangi Mayu?  
Mayu dari anime apa?

A: Harem mungkin nanti karena belum kepikiran buatnya, nanti akan dimasukkin ke genre kalau Harem.  
iya, Naruto menyayangi Mayu tapi Naruto sendiri belum memutuskan menyayangi Mayu sebagai apa  
Dari Anime Wake up Girl

Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer: Waaa gk nyangka klo Naruto punya pengalaman tragis dengan Mayu,..

Dan saya mau tanya soal cerita anda selanjutnya:  
Naruto terlempar ke dimensi DXD krn jurus sendiri/jurus orang lain?  
Jika sudah di dimensi DXD apa akan ada karakter dri Naruto yang masuk/ikut di dimensi tsb?  
Ok sekian dan ditunggu kelanjutannya

Maaf baru review

A: untuk cerita yang selanjutnya hanya saya beri sinopsis saja untuk rinciannya bias dilihat di cerita saya selanjutnya

Xxx: mulai chap depan pasti ane bosen bacanya

A: Maaf ya cerita saya membuat anda bosan hehehe….

RyouKen: Tunggu tunggu maksud author apa ya buat fic baru dengan ada genre supranatural atau ini fic di tambahkan genre supranatural?

A: cerita yang baru akan ada supranaturalnya bukan di cerita yang ini, yang ini udah fix 100% normal

Crucufix: Lanjut pak. Apa Akeno masuk pair naru?

A: wah maaf nih, saya sendiri masih bingung antara Rias dan Mayu, jadi untuk Akeno belum saya pikirkan

nawawim451: Feelnya kurang ngena thor... Dan lagi alurnya kecepetan. Ga ada basa basi dulu langsung to the point..

A: saya juga ngerasa gitu sih, tapi maklum baru pemula, bikin adegan yang berbau 'itu' rada susah saya. Tapi, saya akan mencobanya lebih baik lagi

Muhammad2611: maaf thor klo buat genre supranatural lbh baik tamatin nih cerita baru buat sekuel k2 x

A: cerita yang baru akan ada supranaturalnya bukan di cerita yang ini, yang ini udah fix 100% normal

Riki Ryugasaki: Jadi list pair Naruto ?  
Jadi hubungan NaruMayu apa ?  
Kan bagus kalo gk ada genre supernatural gitu lebih ke kehidupan remaja ..

A: untuk pairnya Naruto dulu, mungkin 2 – 3 chapter lagi baru tahu sama siapa  
Untuk Mayu, dia cinta sama Naruto, untuk sekarang perasaan Naruto hanya menyayangi Mayu tidak lebih  
cerita yang baru akan ada supranaturalnya bukan di cerita yang ini, yang ini udah fix 100% normal

NR010: Kenapa harus di perkosa preman .

A: karena kalau sama om-om jadi gimana gitu

Loki of Evil God: Jadi Author-san ingin membuat fanfic baru, ya? Kuharap fanficnya bakalan seru dan anti-mainstream.

A: saya akan lakukan yang terbaik

Ashuraindra64: Mantap gan...  
Soal Mayu,apa Naruto akan menerimanya?  
Oke Next...

A: lihat dichapter kedepannya ya

taiki: entah kenapa flashback mayu mirip salah satu episode mirai nikki, bener gak author?

A: Gak tau nih, padahal Cuma iseng bikin adegan begitu

IDuzumaki: next senpai dan mau nanya kl harem masukin sona jg soalnya aku suka pair narusona

A: lihat chapter kedepannya

Kuuhaku: Author-san Fic ini ada genre supranaturalnya gak?  
semoga gak ada

A: disini fix 100% normal kok

remixer52: hmm saya rasa emosi yang yura tunjuk kan saat naruto selesai cerita menurut saya terlalu santai..,kenapa tidak anda buat lebih mendalam...dan jujur saya suka fic ini tapi saya rasa pendalaman emosi karakter yang cukup minim...untuk gaya penulisan saya rasa sudah standar lah...semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik.!maaf kalau ada kata saya yang menyinggung.!yoo saya tunggu next chapter-nya author-san.!

A: begitu ya, yaudah nanti saya akan buat supaya feelnya lebih berasa

Deva Gremory: sebenernya saya ngga berubah pikiran..  
hanya saja sepertinya Fic ini pasti akan ada genre haremnya.. saya masih sangat berharap kalau pairingnya hanya NaruRias.. krn Harem sudah Mainstream.. kebanyakan fic crossover NaruDxD pasti harem.. jarang banget ada yang single pairing..

semoga perhatian Naru ke Mayu krna Naru anggep Mayu adalah adiknya.. krna saya berharap pairnya hanya NaruRias..

ok sekian

Ganbatte senpai!

A: saya hanya mengikuti alur saja, jadi sesuai jalan ceritanya saja.

Guest: Flashback-nya Mayu nyesek banget thor, aku jadi mau nangis T-T.  
And pairing-nya bisa masukin Rossweise atau kuroka? Dua chara itu jarang dijadikan pair sama author lain, padahalkan 2 chara itu nggak kalah cantik/seksi sama character yang lain thor!  
Sekian dari saya, terima kasih kalau sudah mau membalas.

A: baik saya akan pikirkan kembali jalan ceritanya kedepannya untuk gimana memasukkan salah satu pair anda.

Terima kasih kepada: Geki uzumaki, Rikudou Pein 007, lucifer-kun13, aries, .980


	6. Chapter 6

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 6

"HHooaamm... sial jam berapa sekarang." ucap Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya, Naruto melihat sekeliling dimana Mayu tidur dikasur dan Rias di pahanya, Naruto melihat keduanya hanya tersenyum, Lalu mengangkat Rias ke kasur dengan perlahan supaya tidurnya tidak terganggu.

Setelaj itu Naruto melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan yaitu mandi, setelah mandi Naruto memakai kaos berwarna hitam polos dan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dan saat membuka pintu

ZZZrrreesshh... CTAR...

Naruto pun langsung menutup pintu kembali. 'Dasar cuaca sial.' batinnya. Naruto pun menuju sofa dan menonton televisi, Naruto bukannya tidak bisa masak, melainkan lagi gak mood untuk masak. 'Hhhh... acaranya juga tidak ada yang bagus.' Batin Naruto yang lalu mematikan televisi dan tiduran disofa.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias yang masih setengah tidur.

"Ya tadi aku berencana kerumah mu untuk bilang ke keluarga mu supaya mereka membawakan barang-barangmu kesini." ucap Naruto

"Tapi kan rumah ku disebelah Naruto- _kun_ , buat apa barangku dipindahkan kesini." balas Rias

"HH... mulai sekarang kau tinggal dirumahku Rias- _san_."

"Hhhee... serius."

"Hm dan kau juga tidka mungkin meminjam bajuku terus juga tanpa memakai dalamankan." balas Naruto cuek

Rias yang mendnegarnya wajahnya langsung memerah dan berlari mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Rias berdiri diatas kepalanya hanya terdiam, sedangkan Rias langsung memukul kepala Naruto. "Naruto Mesuummm..." ucap rias yng langsung berlari ke kamar di depan kamar Naruto tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang kesakitan bahkan dirinya jatuh dari sofa saat kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul Rias.

"Hhh... kenapa dia memukulku padahal aku hanya bicara sesuai kenyataan," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya

Naruto pun hanya memandang keluar jendela padahal hari ini dia berniat untuk membali bahan makanan, karena sejak Rias tinggal bahan makanannya berkurang banyak Karena Rias selalu masak dalam berbagai macam makanan, alasannya agar bisa memilih. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menelpon tempat kerjanya.

"Halo Bos, maaf kemarin ada kejadian jadi tidak bisa masuk."

'Kejadian apa? apa kau tidak apa-apa.'

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja sahabatku pingsan kemarin, tapi mungkin hanya kelelahan." ucap Naruto berbohong

'Ya gak apa-apa, apa nanti kau masuk kerja?'

"Masuklah bos, masa bolos lagi hehehehe..."

'Terus tentang sahabat mu?'

"Tenang saja sudah ada yang jagain kok."

'Oh baiklah kalau begitu.'

"Ok Bos, sampai ketemu di tempat kerja."

Naruto pun menutup teleponnya dan menuju dapur untuk memasak seadanya buat mereka bertiga, walau Naruto tidak tahu kapan Mayu sadar. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto pun menyajikan masakannya di meja makan, dan menuju keatas saat itu dia berpapasan dengan Rias.

"Baru saja mau saya panggil."

"Naruto- _kun_."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf soal yang tadi."

"Ah itu, tidak apa-apa kok aku juga yang salah."

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah dan bicara dengan keluarga ku untuk tinggal bersama mu Naruto- _kun_."

"Tapi bukan kah kalau begitu kita."

"Ya kita harus menikah terlebih dahulu."

Tapi, Rias aku-"

"Aku mengerti Naruto- _kun_ , tapi kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menunggu mu. Karena aku mencintaimu Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk dengan rasa bersalah, kenapa dirinya seperti ini kenapa tidak langsung menerima Rias. Dirinya sudah kuat sudah dapat melindungi orang yang disayangi, tapi kenapa dirinya selalu teringat masa lalunya. Tanpa Rias dan Naruto ada yeng mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu salah satu kamar.

Naruto pun mengantar Rias ke depan dengan berlari Rias menuju rumahnya, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan melihat makanan di meja hanya menghela nafas. Dia pun menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengecek kondisi Mayu dan terkejut karne Mayu sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah bangun Mayu- _chan."_

"Ne Naruto- _kun_."

"Alasanmu tidak menerima Rias bukan karena aku kan, tapi karena setengah bagian dari dirimu yang menolaknya."

"Jadi kau mendengar apa yang aku dan Rias- _san_ bicarakan." ucap Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mayu.

Naruto pun mendekati Mayu dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. "Kau benar-benar hebat ya, bisa tahu."

"Kau kira aku sudah berapa lama hidup bersama mu selama di panti, jadi jika hanya itu mah aku bisa langsung menebaknya."

"Hhh... dasar, oh iya ayo sarapan dulu."

"Hm."

Naruto dan Mayu keluar dari Naruto dan turun menuju meja makan, mereka berdua pun makan dengan tenang. Mayu pun tersenyum membuat Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya sudah lama aku tidak makan masakanmu Naruto- _kun_."

"Hoo... gimana masakan ku, lebih baikan dari yang dulu."

"percaya diri sekali, bagiku sama saja."

"Dasar Tsundere."

BLETAK.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Hanya menjitak kepala mu supaya darah di otak mu tidak beku."

"Dasar." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru berselang beberapa menit habis dijitak Rias, sekrang Mayu juga menjitak kepalanya

Hari itu Naruto hanya bermalas-malasan karena diluar Hujan, padahal harusnya hari ini dia bisa jalan-jalan pagi, ngomong-ngomong jalan-jalan pagi. Dirinya sudah tidak melakukan jogging lagi 'Hhhh... sepertinya besok aku harus jogging lebih lama, karena sudah beberapa hari ini tidak jogging.' batin Naruto

"Naruto- _kun."_

"Hm."

"Ada telepon dari Kabuto."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi ponselku."

"Tidak tahu, nih." ucap Mayu memberikan ponselnya kepada Naruto

'Hhhh... tumben si mata empat telepon.' ucap batin Naruto "Halo."

'Hei rambut durian, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif.'

"Hah?"

'Aku sudah menghubungi mu puluhan kali, BODOH.' ucap Kabuto, Naruto pun memeriksa ponselnya dan rupanya ponselnya benarn mati, karena baterainya habis

"Hehehehe... sepertinya lupa dicash, oh iya ada apa?"

'Tidak apa-apa gimana kabarmu?'

"Baik."

'Naruto, tolong jaga Mayu selama disana, ku percayaan dia kepadamu.'

"Ya aku mengerti."

'Baiklah sampai jumpa kepala durian.'

"Hhhh... dasar." balas Naruto saat hubungannya dengan Kabuto terputus

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mayu yang baru selesai mandi.

"Cuma obrolan biasa." balas Naruto yang melihat keluar, dikarenakan sepertinya hujan telah berhenti dan benar hujan sudah berhenti digantikan oleh cahaya Mentari siang. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat kerjanya setelah izin kepada Mayu.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Naruto, datang sebuah mobil ke depan rumah Naruto. "Apa benar ini Rumahnya."

"Ya benar, ini rumahnya."

Dari mobil tersebut keluar tiga orang dua orang dewasa dan seorang gadis, masuk ke rumah Naruto.

TING...TONG...TING...TONG

"Ya sebentar." ucap Mayu sambil membuka kan pintu. "Kalian siapa?" tanya Mayu kepada ketiga sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu

"Aku pulang." ucap Rias yang masuk kerumah Naruto

"Selamat datang." balas Mayu

Rias pun menuju keruang makan dan melihat ketiga sosok tersebut lagi duduk disofa, ketiga sosok itu melihat Rias dengan tatapan penasaran, Rias pun mendekati Mayu.

'Mereka siapa?' bisik Rias

'Katanya keluarga Naruto- _kun_.' balas Mayu

'Oh...pantas saja yang pria dewasa dan yang seumuran dengan kita mirip dengan Naruto- _kun_ '

Kemudian Rias pun memberi salam kepada ketiga sosok itu dan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat itu anak gadis dari ketiga sosok itu mendekati Mayu

"A...ano..." ucap gadis tersebut

"Iya, kenapa emm.."

"Naruko, Namikaze Naruko." ucap gadis itu yang bernama Namikaze Naruko.

"Oh., kenapa Namikaze- _san_?" tanya Mayu

"Apa benar ini rumah Naruto?" tanya Naruko

"Iya, benar." balas Mayu

"Lalu kalian siapa? apa kalian kekasih atau jangan-jangan kalian istrinya Naruto." ucap Naruko polos, Mayu yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan air yang diminumnya.

"HAH? bu...bukan kami berdua bu...bukan kekaasih atau istri Naruto- _kun_." uacp Mayu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hooo... begitu ya." ucap sosok pria dewasa yang rambutnya sama dengan Naruto bahkan bisa diblang sosok Naruto versi dewasa

"Tak kusangka, Naruto sudah menikah..hiks...bahkan dengan dua orang perempuan manis...hiks..." ucap perempuan berambut merah disebelah pria yang mirip Naruto tersebut.

'Hhh... sejak kapan aku menikah dengan Naruto- _kun.'_ batin Mayu pundung

"Oh iya apa kau tahu dimana Naruto?"

"Dia sedang bekerja." ucap Rias

"Bekerja?" ucap keluarga Namikaze kompak

"Iya, dia jadi butler disalah satu kafe dekat sini." kata Rias yang mengambil minum di kulkas.

"APA BUTLER." Teriak perempuan dewasa tersebut saat mendengar ucap Rias

"Iya." balas Mayu

"Tidak mungkin , pasti kalian salah. Tidak mungkin Naruto anakku jadi pelayan kafe, pasti dia yang mempunyai kafe kan." ucap wanita berambut merah tersebut

"A...ano tapi itu benar." ucap Rias

"Ne...Minato cepat kita jemput Naruto pasti dia menderita sekarang karena pekerjaannya." ucap wanita tersebut kepada sosok versi dewasa Naruto yang bernama Minato

'Siapa yang menderita, bahkan Naruto- _kun_ biasa saja, atau bisa dibilang dia bangga akan pekerjaannya.' ucap batin Mayu dan Rias melihat sosok wanita di depannya yang membesar-besarkan masalah

"Ta...tapi kita tidak tahu dia bekerja dimana Kushina." ucap pria dewasa yang berambut sama dengan Naruto yang bernama Minato kepada wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina

"ne, apa kalaian tahu dimana Naruto bekerja?" tanya Minato

"Kami tidak tahu, soalnya disekitar sini memang tidak ada cafe, kalaupun ada paling di pertokoan di jalan menuju sekolah ku dan Naruto- _kun,_ cuma sekitar 10 menit jika jalan kaki." ucap Rias

"Kalau begitu bisa kau antarkan kami." ucap kushina

"Ya aku si mau saja, tapi aku belum memberesi pakaianku." ucap Rias

"Kalau kau." ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk Mayu

"Sayangnya saya tidak tahu itu dimana hehehehe..." balas Mayu

"Sudahlah ayo Minato, mereka mungkin memang tidak tahu apa-apa, ayo cepat." ucap Kushina yang langsung keluar menuju mobil dan diikuti Minato dan Naruko

"Dasar keluarga aneh, padahal mereka yang meninggalkan Naruto- _kun_ sekarang malah ngotot mau ketemu, dasar tidak tahu diri." ucap Mayu sambil mengingat Naruto saat dipanti, dimana saat disana Naruto selalu terlihat teduh tatapannya saat ada orang tua yang datang menjemput anaknya

"Kau benar, hhh... ku harap Naruto- _kun_ tidak bertemu mereka." ucap Rias

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya melamun di tempat kerjanya, karena kafenya belum buka. Seharusnya dirinya tidur-tiduran dirumah, tapi dikarenakan takut hujan Naruto berangkat sangat awal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Raynare

"Hh... harusnya tadi aku tidur-tiduran saja dirumah, kalau begini aku bisa mati bosan." balas Naruto

"Siapa suruh datang sangat awal, bahkan snagt-sangat awal." ucap Raynare

"Hhhh... sudah jangan ingatkan lagi." ucap naruto yang menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik tangannya yang daritadi disikapkan diatas meja

"Hahaha... ya sudah selamat berbosan ria." ucap Raynare yang meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan masuk ke rumahnya yang menyambung ke kafe milik keluarganya

"Hhh... dasar tidak tahu penderitaan orang." balas Naruto

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Rias atau Mayu untuk menghilangkan ke bosanan, tapi saat mendengar kabar, tangan Naruto terkepal keras. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan hati-hati supaya tidak menemukan ku." ucap Naruto yang lalu menutup teleponnya

Naruto pun berpikir dan menemukan solusi walau menurut dirinya ini gila, tapi dengan terpaksa Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya. "Raynare- _san_." teriak Naruto

"Apa?" balas Raynare

"Ku mau minta tolong." ucap Naruto, Raynare pun menuju kafe dan mendekati Naruto

"Tolong apa?" tanya Raynare

"A...ano... bisa." ucap naruto yang lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Raynare

Raynare yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahahah... tak kusangka akan mendengar hal itu darimu." ucap raynare sambil menghapus air matanya akibat tertawa

"Su...sudahlah aku mohon, aku juga malu tahu." ucap Naruto

"Baik...baik...hihihi... aku akan membantu mu." balas Raynare

'Sial, ku juga tidak mau jika mereka tidak ke kota ini.' batin Naruto kesal melihat tingkah Raynare

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berkeliling tapi belum menemukannya, apa mungkin mereka membohongi kita Minato." ucap kushina

"Tenang Kushina kita pasti akan menemukan anak kita." ucap Minato yang menenangkan sang istri

"ne... kaa-san, tou-san bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe yang disana, sepertinya disana enak kafenya." ucap Naruko

"Kau benar, kita harus istirahat, setelah tenang kita akan mencari adikmu kembar mu kembali Naruko." ucap Minato

Keluarga Namikaze pun menuju kafe yang berada disebrang jalan, mereka bertiga pun masuk bersama. "Selamat datang." ucap naruto yang langsung menegang melihat siapa yang masuk, walau Naruto belum pernah ketemu langsung dengan keluarganya sendiri, tapi siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Namikaze yang bisa di sejajarkan oleh keluarga Gremory.

"A...ano ada yang bisa dibantu." ucap Raynare

"Ah iya, bangku untuk tiga orang." ucap Minato

"Oh baik, silahan." balas Raynare sambil mengantar ketiga pelanggannya menuju meja mereka. "Baiklah sebentar ya." ucap Raynare yang menuju kasir, sepeninggal Raynare Naruto pun med\ndekati meja dimana kaluerga Namikaze duduk.

"Per...permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" ucap Naruto dengan suara di lembut-lembutkan layaknya seorang perempuan

"Kami pesan yang menjadi ciri khas Kafe ini." ucap Minato

"Oh baiklah tunggu sebentar." balas Naruto yang segera menuju Raynare

"hei tunggu, sebentar." ucap Naruko mendekati Naruto

"A..ah iya, ada apa?" balas Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, kostum maidmu manis kok, dan cocok sama dirimu yang cantik." puji Naruko

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menelan ludahnya dan tertawa gugup, dia berjanji akan menghajar Kokabiel, yang mendandaninya benar-benar seperti gadis. "Oh iya apa kau tahu, dimana kafe yang ada butler laki-laki, yang seperti ini." ucap Naruko sambil menujukkan foto Naruto

'Kapan diambil ini.' batin Naruto panik

"A..ano apa kau tahu." ucap Naruko

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Oh iya aku masih harus keplenaggan lainnya dan menyerahkan daftar pesanan anda ke kasir, supaya dibuatkan." ucap Naruto

"Oh begitu baiklah." balas Naruko yang segera kembali ke mejanya dan saat melirik ke belakang diaman rok Naruto berusaha diangkat oleh salah satu pelanggan dan sukses pelanggan itu terkena tamparan nampan yang dibawa oleh Naruto

Naruko yang duduk dimejanya memandang jauh keluar jendela, ingin dirinya bere\temu dengan adik kembarnya, ingin sekali. Selama di Konoha dirinya selalu menenyakan soal adik kembarnya, bahkan sempat bertengakar soal adik kembarnya saat Naruko tahu Naruto ditaruh didepan panti saat baru beberapa bulan.

'Kau dimana Naru.' Batin Naruko sedih

"Hei Naruko bisa ambil ponsel _tou-san_ , sepertinya tertinggal dimobil." ucap minato menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Naruko

Naruko pun mengangguk dan menuju mobil yang diparkir di seberang kafe, saat Naruko menyebrang terdapat mobil yang melaju kencang menuju kearahnya, Minato dan Kushina yang melihatnya langsung berterika. "Naruko..." dan disaat Minato berlari keluar, dirinya terdahului oleh yang manjadi maid disitu.

"KKyyyaaa.../Ggyyyyaaaa..." teriak Naruko dan pengendara

Saat mobil sudah beberapa meter, Naruto terpaksa melompat dan memeluk saudari kembarnya, sedangkan mobil tersbeut membanting kemudi kearah kanan dan menabrak pembatas jalan, Minato dan Kushina pun berlari kearah Naruko

"Naruko- _chan_ , syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Kushina yang langsung memeluk tubuh Naruko

"Na..ru..to..." ucap Minato melihat sosok yang memakai baju maid, sontak membuat Kushina dan Naruko menoleh kearah sosok tersebut

.

.

.

.

"Kami mohon Naruto, kembali lah. Kami kelurga mu." ucap Kushina

Mereka berempat ada di kafe dimana Naruto bekerja, Naruto meminta keluarga Namikaze untuk menunggunya sampai kafe tutup jika ingin berbicara dengannya

"Lalu kalau aku kembali apa untungnya untukku, ku nyaman berada disini." Balas Naruto

"Ku mohon Naruto, aku ingin tinggal bersama mu, aku juga marah saat mendengar kita dipisahkan." ucap Naruko

"Maaf keputusanku sudah final, lagipula disini banyak yang lebih membutuhkan ku dan harta juga kuasa kalian tidka bisa mengubah pendirianku." balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu baiklah, kami akan tinggal denganmu." Kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang angkat bicara

"Hahahah... kalian gila, disana cuma ada dua kamar, kalian mau tidur dimana, di dapur jangan bercanda, kaluraga elit seperti kalian mana mungkin tidur didapur

"Kami akan lakukan asal itu bersama mu, anakku." ucap Kushina

Mendengar kata itu Naruto langsung emosi, "Jangan pernah memanggil diriku sebagai anakmu." ucap Naruto emosi

"Tapi itu benarkan, Kau anakku dan kushina, kau keluarga kami Naruto."

"Ha..ha...ha.. janganbuat ku tertawa, keluarga kah. Sayangnya keluargaku hanya Kabuto dan orang-orang dipanti, jangan pernah mengaku sebagai keluarga ku SIALAN." ucap naruto yang lalu meninggalkan kafe tersebut

"Mau kemana kau." teriak Naruko

"Pulang, dan lebih baik kalian juga pulanglah ke Konoha." balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu biar kami mengantar mu ini sudah malam Naruto." ucap Minato

"Lalu kenapa kalau sudah malam, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa kemana-mana jalan kaki." balas Naruto

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Tapi kenapa? karena sudah malam, terus nanti aku kenapa-napa gitu, jangan bercanda. Orang Kaya sperti kalain yang selalu menggunakan kekuasaan dan kekayaan kalian tidak akan mengerti jalan hidupku." balas Naruto yang lalau meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze

Naruto pun berjalan pulang dengan suasan hati yang buruk, dan tidak sengaja menendang batu hingga batu itu terkena seseorang di pinggir sungai, naruto yang melihatnya segera menuju orang tersebut.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja." ucap Naruto

"Ah dasar anak muda zaman sekarang." ucap sosok tersebut

"Kan aku sudag minta maaf dan apa yang kau lakukan amalm-malam begini."

"Memancing."

'Dasar gila, memancing malam hari.' batin naruto. "Oh iya _jii-san,_ aku pamit pulang ya dan maaf tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." ucap Naruto yang lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok tersebut.

Saat Naruto sampai dirumahnya dirinya melihat mobil milik keluarga Namikaze dan mendecih pelan, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. "Aku pulang." ucap Naruto

"Selamat datang." ucap Rias dan Mayu bersamaan

Naruto yang melihat keluarga Namikaze, langsung menuju ke lantai dua dan berganti baju. "Kau tidak mandi Naruto- _kun?"_ Tanya Mayu

"Nanti saja, dan ada apa keluarga Namikaze mendatangi rumahku, kalau soal yang di kafe aku akan tetap menolaknay dan lebih baik kalian pulang, bukankah ini sudah malam." ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan

"kau kira aku akan pulang tanpa membawa anakku." teriak Kushina

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka." balas Naruto yang menunjuk kearah Rias dan Mayu, "Kau kira aku akan meninggalkan mereka, seperti kalain yang meninggalkanku. Jnagan bercanda SIALAN, aku tidak akan emninggalkan orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupku."

"Cukup Naruto, yang kau bentak ibu mu sendiri, orang yang etlah melahirkan mu." ucap Minato keras

"Kau yang harusnya diam orang tua, tadi kau bilang dia ibuku, orang yang telah melahirkan ku jangan bercanda BAJINGAN, mana ada ibu yang menitipkan anaknya kepanti asuhan lalu meninggalkannya selama 15 tahun." balas Naruto

"Ka...kau..." ucap Minato lalu bersiap menampar Naruto

"Kau ingin menamparku, apa hak mu ORANG TUA." balas Naruto

Minato pun langsung mengerahkan tangannya kearah pipi Naruto, saat sudah dekat Minato terdiam, karena sosok memeluknya dari belakang. "Hentikan _tou-san_ , ku yakin Naruto masih belum siap, biarkan dia sendir dulu." ucap sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang yang tidak lain adalah Naruko

Minato pun langsung menurunkan tangannya "Maaf." ucap Minato, Keluarga Namikaze pun meninggalkan kediaman Naruto tanpa Naruto, Kushina pun menangis karena gagal membawa anaknya pulang, sednagkan naruko berusaha menenangkan sang ibu."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias

"Iya, lebih baik kau tidur, besok kita akan sekolah Rias- _san."_ balas Naruto

Malam itu Naruto tidak bisa tidur, walau dirinya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya tapi tetap dirinya tidak bisa menutup mata

"Kau tidak bisa tidur." ucap Mayu yang baru saja menuju dapur

"Ya begitulah," balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dikamarmu Naruto- _kun_ , biar kau tidur sama Rias." ucap Mayu

Naruto pun menurutinya dan tidur dikasurnya kembali, saat itu pula Naruto langsung tertidur dengan lelap, tapi sayanganya hatinya tidak bisa membohonginya, karena itu tanpa disadari selama Naruto tidur, selama itu pula dirinya menangis

TBC

* * *

Maaf yang ini hanya sedikit wordnya, oh iya saya udah buat pairnya, Naruto saya buat dua versi karena Naruto sendiri menginginkan rambutnya seperti Kushina saat bertemu dengannya. jadi saya buat dua pair untuk incest yang versi original yaitu rambutnya pirang dan satu lagi rambutnya merah, kalau femnaru versi rambut Kushina saya malah ngeri bayanginnya

Versi Single

pair INCEST versi Naruto rambut pirang

Naruto x Gabriel (Highschool DxD)

Naruto x Naruko (Female Naruto Character version)

Naruto x Rin kagamine Future Style (Vocaloid)

Naruto x Nakiri Erina(Shougeki no Souma)

Versi Naruto rambut Merah

Naruto x Gremory Rias (Highschool DxD)

Naruto x Haruno Sakura (Naruto)

Naruto x Scarlet Erza (Fairytail)

Naruto x Tamaki Kousaka (To Heart)

Pair untuk Femnaru

Femnaru x Vali (Hichschool DxD)

Femnaru x Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)

Femnaru x Himura Kenshin (Samurai x)

Femnaru x Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach)

versi Harem

pair INCEST versi Naruto rambut pirang

Naruto x Argento Asia, Gabriel, Kurosaki Chitoge, Lucy heartfilia

Versi Naruto rambut merah

Naruto x Gremory Rias, Kannagi Ayano, Hiiragi Yuzu, Yoko Littner

(Sebelum memilih harap liat dahulu para karakternya di pencarian google)

* * *

Hasil Voting sementara dan R & A

Guest: lnjt thor and pair x harem/mini harem

A: nanti ya, kalau jadi harem akan ditambah ke genrenya

Grand560: Kapan Naruto ketemuan sama keluarganya?  
Mayu jadi trauma ?  
Kenapa Mayu gak tinggal bareng Naruto?  
Menurutku kalo harem, Mayu di masukin ke harem Naruto

A: Belum ketemu timingnya  
yups  
kalau itu liat kedepannya  
ya mungkin, tergantung pairnya

banyu biru: saya udah amatin ni fic

menurut saya bagus and keren cuma single pair aj menurut saya  
dan yang bagus dan cocok yaa NARURIAS

maaf mnurut saya ini kan 100% kehidupan normal alangkah baiknya Single pair. kecuali klo ini ad genre baru. wajar

oh ya author ap anda sempet berencana jadiin rias sama raiser ?  
soal tadi di beberapa scene raiser menyelamatkan rias dan mayu trus minta maaf .sama rias apa anda berniat begitu? ...

saya harap tidak..karna itu bakal menurunin tingkat kualitas fic ini dan mngkin saya bakal kurang tertarik. fic ini lg

alesan kenapa NaruRias itu jelas mereka best couple cronsover dxd nruto

tolong di balas

A: saya tidak berencana adain pair Rias x Raiser, saat itu Raiser hanya menolong saja.

Crucufix: Lanjut pak. Ane harap Akeno dan Rias bisa masuk biar mantep :v

A: Kalau Akeno mungkin tidak ku masukkan karena udah banyak dimana ada Rias disana ada Akeno, saya mau buat yang beda

Christian: Lanjut author-san... Teruslah berkarya, pairnya apa harem?

A: kalau jadi Harem akan saya masukkan ke Genre

Karlos: kapan update nya senpai? :)

A: ya kalau Libur sih cepet

ShiroAkatsuki: bukannya dichapter 2 bosnya naruto itu kokabiel, kok dichapter ini bosnya jd dohnaseek?

A: oh hehehehe… makasih ya udah teliti membacanya, Author udah perbaiki kok hari itu juga.

Terima kasih kepada; Geki uzumaki

Hasil VOTING sementara

INCEST

-Full Of Imagination

-Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer

-Purnama03

-Kazehaya D Levi

-Kurotsuki Kazuma

-Guest

-Riki Ryugasaki

-Shanaroooo

-Inay-Kun

-aku

-Arkadiuz

\- .980

-DragonOppai666

-Guest

FEMNARU

-IDuzumaki

-riobethethe


	7. Chapter 7

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 7

"Naruto- _kun_ _,_ ayo bangun bukannya sekarang kau sekolah, Rias _-chan,_ sudah menunggu mu dibawah." Ucap Mayu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto

"Mayu- _chan_ ya. NNghhh..." balas Naruto

"Bangun sana, udah siang nih." ucap Mayu sambil bertolak pinggang

"Iya...iya..." balas Naruto

Naruto pun bangun lalu mandi dan bersiap, setelah itu Naruto bersama Rias berangkat menuju sekolah, berbeda dengan Mayu yang menjaga rumah selama Naruto dan Rias bersekolah.

Naruto pun masuk ke ke kelasnya dengan langkah gontai karena saat dijalan sampai di sekolahnya tangannya terasa ingin lepas karena Rias memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Kau kenapa Naruto- _san_?" tanya Yura

"Hanya lagi malas saja." dusta Naruto yang segera menenggelamkan kepalanya dimejanya, Yura yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Semoga hari ini tidak tambah buruk.' Batin Naruto berharap

Saat pelajaran Naruto masih saja menengelamkan kepalanya di meja, sang sensei yang melihatnya hanya bisa mneghela nafas, jika murid yang melakukan hal itu pasti akan dilempar penghapus papan tulis, tapi jika itu Naruto beda lagi persoalannya karena sang guru mengingat apa yang dibicarakan rekan sesama guru di ruang guru, saat jam pelajaran sejarah Naruto tertidur dan menyuruh Naruto berdiri karena harus menjelaskan soal sejarah perang dunia kedua, tanpa melihat buku Naruto menjelaskan secara lancar, dan membuat sang guru hanya bisa bertepuk tanagn dan menyuruh Naruto duduk kembali, bahkan selama ulangan dadakan Naruto selalu mendapat point 90. 'Seharusnya dia masuk sekolah yang lebih daripada masuk sekolah ini, hhhh... jika dia disini seolah kami yang bodoh.' batin sang guru miris

"Naruto- _kun_ , ayo makan siang sekarangsudah istirahat." ucap Rias membuat seluruh kelas menoleh kearah Naruto bahkan siswa disana hanya bisa menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dikaranakan payudara Rias menempel (baca: Menekan) punggung Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, padahal jika siswa lain mungkin sudah kehabisan darah.

"Naruto- _kun._ " ucap Rias merajuk

"Iya..iya... kita keatas, Yura- _san_ , ayo." ucap naruto mengajak Yura, sedangkan Rias hanya menggembungkan pipinya tidak senang

"Ayo." balas Yura

Saat mereka menuju keatap, mereka dikejutkan oelh sosok perempuan yang mirip dengan Naruto. Sosok itu melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum berbeda dengan Naruto yang harus meredam emosinya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok tersebut yang tidak lain adalah saudari kembarnya Namikaze Naruko

"Aku sekolah disini, mulai hari ini." balas Naruko yang ikut makan dengan Naruto dan lainnya

Jujur Naruto tidak suka atmosfer seperti ini, YUra yag memandangnya menyidik, Rias yang juga mengeluarkan aura hitam dan Naruko hanya tersenyum manis. Naruto padahal ingin makan dengan tenang, tapi kehadiran Naruko benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Saat itu aruto melihat Issei dan Asia, Naruto pun langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Yo, pemuda MESUM." ucap Naruto yang mengeraskan suaranya pada kata 'mesum'

Issei pun langsung menoleh kepada Naruto dan terkejut bukan main, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Issei, semakin melebarkan senyumannya

"A..apa yang kau lakukan SIALAN." balas Issei

"Kau katanya ingin membuat haremkan, sepertinya itu mustahil, emmm siapa nama mu ku lupa emmm..." balas Naruto sambil berpura-pura berpikir, sedangkan ketiga gadis yang bersama Naruto hanya bisa bingung dengan sikap Naruto

"Issei... Hyoudo Issei, ingat itu BAJINGAN, dan jangan lupa akulah yang akan menajdi raja HAREM di sekolah ini hahahaha..." ucap Issei bangga

"Sepertinya itu mustahil Hyouchi." ucap Naruto

"Yang benar HYOUDO bukan HYOUCHI, kau mengajak berkelahi hah?" balas Issei

"Hyouchi adalah singkatan Hyoudo Ecchi.. wkwkwkwkw..." balas Naruto sambiul tertawa, membuat yang ada disitu bengong melihat Naruto. "Dan juga sepertinya kau akan kesusahan, karena 3 orang yang akan kau jadikan harem, mereka bersamaku dan mereka merupakan calon ku." tambah Naruto, dan para gadis disekeliling Naruto hanya bisa salah tingkah, dan issei yang mendengarnya langsung emosi dan menerjang Naruto, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu dan bergeser kesamping, Issei yang sudah berlari kencang, tidak melihat kaki Naruko, dan tersandung kaki Naruko membuat Issei mencium lantai, Naruto semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat hal itu. naruto pun berdiri dan masuk ke dalam bangunan dan diikuti oleh ketiga gadis yang sedang bersama Naruto.

"Hei tunggu, apa maksudmu kami bertiga sebagai calonmu, dan aku tidak mungkin karena kita saudar kembar Naruto." ucap Naruko

"Iya benar dan apa maksudnya aku juga ikut kedalamnya." tambah Yura

"menurut kalian." balas Naruto, mendengar hal itu ketiga gadis tersbeut hanya bisa mngehla nafas. Dikarenakan mereka tidak bisa membaca pikiran laki-laki di depan bahkan Naruko sekalipun yang notabene sebagai sudari kembarnya hanya bisa bingung dengan pikiran kembarannya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan makan siangnya yang tertunda dekat kolam berenang yang letaknya dibelakang sekolah

'Hhhh... tak kusangka mereka seserius ini membawa ku pulang, ku harap mereka segera pulang ke Konoha.' batin Naruto sambil memakan bekal buatan Mayu

Setelah selesai Naruto pun menuju kelasnya, tapi sayangany saat Naruto ingin keluar dari zona kolam renang, dirinya langsung ditahan oleh tiga orang didepannya, naruto yang melihat hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap ketiganya tidak membuat dirinya terlambat masuk ke kelas

"A..ano permisi." ucap Naruto

"Kau kira dirimu siapa? pertama kau dekat Yura- _senpai_ , Lalu Rias- _senpai_ dan sekarang si murid baru kau juga dekati." ucap salah satu dari mereka, yang sepertinya ketuanya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, siapa yang mendekati, mereka bertiga yang harusnya dibilang begitu.

"Jadi ada urusan apa ya." balas Naruto

"Jelas kami tidak menerimanya, ikut kami." ucap salah satu mereka yang kepalanya botak.

'Ini akan menyusahkan.' batin Naruto pundung

Sementara itu dikelas. Yura sesekali melirik kebelakangnya dimana Naruto belum kembali ke ekas, setelah mereka semua berpisah, padahal Naruto bilang hanya ingin menghabiskan bekalnya, tapi sekarang kelas sudah dimulai, apa mungkin dia bolos. Yura pun menggelengkan kepalanya walau Naruto tukang tidur dikelas, Naruto bukan murid yang suka bolos pelajaran

"Kau kenapa Tanaka- _san_ _._ " ucap sang guru melihat tingkah Yura

"Ah tidak apa-apa sensei." balas Yura salah tingkah

.

.

.

Kembali kepada Naruto

"Hah...hah..hah... kau itu monster ya." balas sang ketua

"Ku kira bakal menyenangkan, rupanya hanay segini, ya walau kalian berhasil mengenaiku maasing-masing sekali. Tapi, itu sudah cukup hebat, melihat kalian bertiga yang sepertinya otot dan otak kalian sama." balas Naruto meremehkan, padahal sudut bibir sobek dan mata kanan biru terkena tinjuan dari ketiga orang yang mengajaknya, sedangkan ketiga orang tersbut dua diantaranya sudah pingsan, sedangkan yang ketuanyatidak jauh beda dari Naruto hanay pinggang kanan sang ketua terkena satu hit tendangan Naruto membuat sang ketua terjatuh dan menahan tubuhnya dengan dengkulnya. "jika tidak ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan lagi, aku harus kembali ke kelas karena aku tidak mau dicap sebagai pembolos."

"Dasar BRENGSEK." ucap sang ketua smabil mengambil tongkat baseball dan memukul ke kepala Naruto

DUAG... BRUK...

"Hah...hah...hah... rasakan itu." tambah sang ketua melihat Naruto jatuh ke lantai dengan belakang kepalnya berluruman darah, Sang ketua pun menutup pintu gudang dan membawa kedua temannya yang pingsan menjauh dari lokasi.

Yura yang merasa janggal, karena Naruto tidak masuk untuk jam berikutnya memilih untuk mencarinya walau sebelumnya harus meminta Rias dengan menuju ke kelasnya, Rias yang mendengar kabar tersebut mencari bersama Yura keberadaan Naruto

"Gimana?" tanya Yura

"Tidak ketemu, diatap dan juga dikolam renang. Kau sendiri?" tanya Rias

"Sama, di halaman depan dan juga di GYM tidak ada sama sekali, bahkan di ruangan club juga tidak ada dan tidak ada yang keluar lingkungan sekolah." balas Yura.

"Jadi hanya gudang." pikir rias dan Yura hanya mengangguk

Yura dan Rias pun berlari menuju gudang, sampai terdengar jeritan seorang siswi membuat Yura dan Rias menambha kecepatan lari mereka, "ada apa?" tanya Rias melihat banyak siswa dan siswi berkumpul di depan gudang.

"A...ano _senpai_ , sepertinya ada yang habis melakukan pembullyan." balas salah satu siswi

"Dan siapa korbannya?" tanya Yura

"Naruto- _senpai_." balas siswi yang lainnya

Yura dan Rias yang mendengarnya seperti terkena petir di siang bolong, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke kerumunan dan memastikan siapa korbannya, Rias dan Yura yang melihatnya langsung membuat mata meraka panas. "Sensei, gimana keadaan Naruto." ucap Rias

"Maaf, Gremory- _san_ , Uzumaki- _san_ -" ucap Sensei menggantung kalimatnya

"Naruto- _san_ kenapa _sensei_." ucap Yura

"Dirinya sekarat bahkan ada kemungkinan dirinya mengalami pendarahan di kepaala bagian belakangnya akibat pukulan benda tumpul, tapi tenang saja _sensei_ sudah menelpon ambulan untuk datang." balas sang guru

Setelah kejadian tersebut Naruto dibawa kerumah sakit dengan ambulan yang datang, Rias pun memaksa ikut untuk menemani Naruto, selama diperjalanan Rias tidak henti-hentinya menangis dambil terus memanjatkan doa sepaya Naruto cepat sadar, sesampainya dirumah sakita Naruto segera dibawa ke ruang ICU. Selama Naruto dirawat, Rias menelpon Mayu soal keadaan Naruto, Mayu pun terisak dan segera menuju rumah sakit dimana Naruto dirawat. Seandainya waktu itu Rias menolak Naruto untuk kembali ke kelas, Naruto tidak akan bernasib seperti ini, tapi sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur, Rias hanya bisa mnyesali karena dirinya tidak bisa menolak perintah Naruto untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Rias sekarang bingung harus apa, saat mendnegar langkah kai awlanya Rias kira itu Mayu, rupanya itu keluarga Namikaze dan membuat Rias semakin tidak nyaman sambil menatap intens kepada ketiganya

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Kushina kepada Rias dengan nada cemas.

"Dia masih belum sadar dan kenapa kalian masih disini, bukannya Naruto sudah tidka ingin bertemu kalian, bahkan meminta anakmu untuk ditempatkan disekolah yang sama." ucap Rias

"Itu karena kami ingin menebus kesalahan kami Gremory- _san_." ucap Minato

"Ck, yang benar saja." gumam Rias

"Keluarga Naruto Uzumaki." ucap dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU

"Kami dok." ucap Kushina

"Saya keluarganya, mereka bukan siapa-siapa Uzumaki Naruto, dok." ucap Rias dengan nada emosi

"Baiklah, saya akan membicarakannya disini saja. kondisi pasien bisa dibilang kritis, bahkan sekarang lagi mengalami koma dan kami tidak tahu kapan dia akan tersadar." ucap sang dokter dan disaat itu kasur yang diisi oleh sosok Naruto dibawa keruang perawatan, saat Kushina dan Minato mendekatinya, Rias langsung melarangnya dan menjaga Naruto. Kushina yang ingin protes langsung ditahan oleh Minato dan diberi tanda'biarkan saja.' Kushina pun hanya mengangguk dan keluarga Namikaze pun pulang

.

.

.

"Ini dimana?" cap Naruto yang berada di sebuah lokasi yang semuanya di dominas berwarna putih. "Apa aku sudah mati." tambahnya

"Kau belum mati." ucap sosok yang muncul

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bingung dan ketika sosok itu mendekat Naruto terkejut bukan main, matanya pun langsung terbuka lebar. "K...kau kenapa kau mirip dengan ku." ucap Naruto kepada sosok tersebut

"Ya, wajar jika kita mirip karena kita orang yang sama hanya berbeda dimensi, di dimensi ku kita adalah Hokage." ucap sosok tersebut

"Hokage?" ucap Naruto bingung

"Benar Hokage adalah pemimpin desa di negara api, yang bernama Konoha." ucap sosok tersebut

"Hoo..." balas Naruto

"Sepertinya sudah berkumpul ya." ucap sosok kedua yang muncul

Naruto pun kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok dirinya yang lain, tapi mirip dengan dirinya memakai seragam Kuoh. "K...kau juga diriku." ucap Naruto

"Ya benar, hanya saja kita berbeda." ucap sosok itu.

"Maksudnya, bukannya kau juga dari Kuoh." balas Naruto

"Ya benar, bahkan di tempatku, aku sudah menikah dengan Rias hehehe... Ya walau ditempatku Rias adalah iblis si" ucap sosok itu dan membuat Naruto melotot karena terkejut. "Tapi seperti yang ku bilang, aku ini berbeda karena sebenarnya aku adalah sosok dirimu yang disana." ucap sosok itu kepada sosok pertama yang muncul. "Hanya saja, saya berpindah dimensi ke dimensi mu yang sekarang." tambah sosok tersebut

"Wah berarti kita sama." ucap sosok ketiga

"K...kau diriku juga."

"Ya, bedanya aku telah membuat Harem, walau aku juga di Kuoh." ucap sosok ketiga

'Sebenarnya sosok diriku itu ada berapa sih, banyak sekali dan tunggu dulu aku membuat harem.' batin Naruto "Hei apa maksudmu kalau aku membuat Harem." ucap Naruto

"Ya kau kau membuat harem mu, Rias, Akeno, Sona, dan juga beberapa dari dimensi si sosok yang pertama dan juga ditempatku Rias, Akeno dan Sona juga iblis." ucap sosok ketiga dan naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya 'Ini gila.' batin Naruto

"Kami bertiga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untukmu." ucap sosok kedua

"Apa?" tanya Naruto

"Sadarlah dan buatlah cerita mu, walau ada kemungkinan kau membuat harem mu atau tidak, kau sendiri yang menentukannya." ucap sosok kedua

"Bahkan jika mau sosok keempat dan kelima mu adalah berpasangan dengan saudarimu kandungmu dan juga yang kelima ditambah harem." ucap sosok pertama

"Hah? serius." ucap Naruto dan ketiga sosok itu hanya memberi jempolnya kepada Naruto. "Hhhh... bailah aku akan membuatnya sendiri, jika berbeda kalian tidak apa-apa kan." ucap Naruto kepada ketiga sosok itu

"Ini cerita mu Naruto, karena itu, pilihlah sesuai dengan pilihan mu." ucap sosok pertama

.

.

.

Naruto pun tersadar dan melihat Mayu dan juga Rias menangisi dirinya dan mereka berdua memluk Naruto bersama, Naruto pun membalas pelukan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum, tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkanb tengah malam, malam itu Mayu dan Rias memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto, walau seharusnya hanya boleh satu, tapi dengan berbagai macam caranya akhirnya pihak rumah sakit menyetujuinya.

keesokan harinya Mayu dan Rias menuju kantin rumah sakit untuk mengisi perutnya yang meminta di isi, mereka berdua pun hanya bisa mengela nafas saat Naruto memaksa untuk masuk kerja dan kembali ke sekolah, karena sudah lebih dari 10 hari dia tertidur, padahal seingat dia hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Rias

"Soal Naruto." balas Mayu

"Hhh... jika memang masih harus dirawat, ya mau tidak mau harus memkasanya untuk tinggal, walau kita bisa merawatnya dirumah. Tapi bagaimana pun rumah sakit tempat yang terbaikkan." ucap Mayu

Setelah selesai mereka berdua pun kembali ke kamar Naruto, Naruto pun langsung tersenyum melihat Mayu dan Rias, entah kenapa keduanya kalau Naruto itu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Rias

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saat ku koma, aku bertemu dengan sosok-sosok ku yang lain dan mereka membuat ku terkejut, aku tidak menyangka di dimensi lain aku seperti itu." ucap Naruto

"Maksudnya?" tanya Mayu

"Di dimensi lai, aku kuat sekali bahkan sangat kuat, aku bahkan bisa selevel dengan para raja, hebat bukan." ucap Naruto

"Kau mungkin terkena pukulan yang sangat keras, hingga membuat kepala mu rusak ya." ucap Mayu

"Tidak kok, bahkan aku membuat harem wkwkwkwk..." ucap Naruto tertawa

Saat Naruto dan kedua gadis itu, keluarga Namikaze pun menjenguk Naruto, Rias dan Mayu pun terkejut dnegan kedatangan keluarga itu, berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat santai. "Mau apa kalian-"

"Kalian berdua keluarlah, biar aku yang bicara dengan mereka." ucap Naruto memotong omongan Rias

"Tapi-"

"Jangan begitu, aku mohon Rias- _chan,_ Mayu- _chan_ juga." ucap Naruto memotong kembali omongan Rias, dengan berat hati Mayu dan Rias pun meninggalkan Naruto bersama keluarga Namikaze.

"Jadi ada apa kedatangan kalian sekeluarga, bahkan Naruko- _chan_ sepertinya bolos ya." ucap Naruto hangat dan keluarga Namikaze yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut, "Kenapa bukannya ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku." ucap Naruto kembali

"Kedatangan kami, kami masih ingin meminta maaf kepada mu Naruto." ucap Minato "Dan ini kami harap kau menerima buah dari kami." tambahnya

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian dan soal buahnya terima kasih." ucap Naruto tersenyum

"A...ano boleh kami memelukmu nak." ucap Kushina

"Kemarilah." balas Naruto merentangkan tangannya, sontak keluarga Namikaze memeluk putra mereka, Rias dan Mayu yang mengintip benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah 180 detajat, masa hanya bertemu dnegan sosok lainnya bisa mengubahnya sebanyak ini pikir Rias dan Mayu yang kemudian menjauh dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto dan keluarga Namikaze pun berbincang ringan, walau Naruto masih tetap menolak untuk pulang ke Konoha akhirnya keluarga Namikaze mengizinkannya dnegan syarat Naruko harus tinggal di rumah Naruto supaya bisa selalu mengawasinya, Tapi Naruto meminta waktu supaya bisa membangun kamar baru untuk Naruko dan juga Mayu, Keluarga Namikaze pun menerima bahkan menawari bantuan dan disambut hangat bantuan tersebut oleh Naruto, setelah beberapa jam keluarga Namikaze pun pamit dan saat itu Mayu dan Rias masuk ke kamar Naruto. Naruto yang melihat rias dan Mayu hanya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Apa benar kau Naruto- _kun_ atau jangan-jangan kau sosok lain itu." ucap Rias menyelidik

"Hahahaha... tentu saja aku Naruto memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Memang kenapa kau bilang, kau mudah memaafkan keluarga yang telah meninggalkanmu selama 15 tahun." ucap Mayu dengan nada yang ditinggikan

"Sudahlah, setiap manusia kan pernah melakukan kesalahan." ucap Naruto santai

"Tapi-"

"Oh iya, Naruko- _chan_ akan tinggal dengan kita dan soal kamar aku berencana membangun dua kamar." ucap Naruto

"Na...Naruko- _chan_ kau bilang, kau menambahkan suffix - _chan_." ucap Rias

"Dan dari mana kau punya uang membuat dua kamar dan buat siapa kamar itu." tambah Mayu

"Untukmu dan Naruko- _chan_." ucap naruto yang berbaring kembali dikasurnya

"Hhh... terserah kau lah." ucap Mayu

"Kau benar-benar berubah." tambah Rias dan Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya

* * *

Nanti lawannya para OC semua, dari pihak iblis, da-tenshin dan Tenshin, juga nanti final bossnya lawan kekuatan yang setara dengan KAMI-SAMA, saya buat karena kalau yang lainnya musuhnya MAINSTREAM. tapi ceweknya lumayan ya, ber'OPPAI' semua wkwkwkwk...

(Diamuk Naruto)

Oh iya, buat yang sudah memvoting, Hari jumat nanti akan saya buat chapter awal dulu, dan buat yang tidak terpilih jangan kecewa, semua akan saya usahakan buat tapi tergantung, pilihan terbanyak pair itu yang saya buat pertama dan tidak semua saya buat supranatural, karena itu bisa bikin saya mati berdiri kalau buat supranatural semua, soalnya bakal bingung cari lawannya dan mendeskripsikannya, karena walau OC tapi kan tetap jangan sampai keluar jalur dari dasar CANON.

Contohnya anime Naruto versi Canon terus buat lawan OC, tidak mungkin lawan Naruto itu cuma ahli pedang atau hanya tenaga manusia biasa, pasti akan ditambah super power. karena jika kita buat OC versia manusia normal padahal itu sendiri CANON pasti reader akan baca cuma sekilas, karena itu tidak semua saya buat supranatural. paling akan saya selingi oleh CANON Naruto dan school life, bahkan mungkin saya ambil beberapa CANON anime lain

Saya ingatkan kembali saya akan membalas komen para readers dengan fakta bukan khayalan saya sendiri Terima Kasih :)

* * *

R & A

Riki Ryugasaki: Versi Harem Incest Naruto rambut Merah ..  
Bisa tambah Erza Scarlet sama Nakiri Erina(1 rambut agak kekuningan mungkkin bagus) gk ?

A: ya menurut sih kurang, karena kalau begitu nanti akan jadi kearah sepupu, walau itu juga bias termasuk incest. Tapi rasanya ada yang beda

Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer: Apa Naruto akan menaafka Namikaze Family?

Untuk VOTING:  
Versi Harem

pair INCEST versi Naruto rambut pirang

Naruto x Argento Asia, Gabriel, Kurosaki Chitoge, Lucy heartfilia

A: Jawabannya mungkin, karena buat kedepannya keluarga Namikaze akan tinggal di kota Kuoh dan Naruto sendiri akan selalu menjaga jarak dengan mereka

Grand560: Lama2 Naruto akan memaafkan keluarganya kan?

A: Jawabannya mungkin, karena buat kedepannya keluarga Namikaze akan tinggal di kota Kuoh dan Naruto sendiri akan selalu menjaga jarak dengan mereka

youko young-uph: Pairnya harem aja thor! Dan maaf saya baru bisa review, di rumah saya cari sinyal susah

A: Kalau harem nanti ditambah ke genre kok

rinto namikaze: pair harem bos

A: Kalau harem nanti ditambah ke genre kok

Full Of Imagination: Bro, Pairnya Harem Incest rambut pirang tapi ditambah Naruko sama Nakiri Erina dong.. Plis thor plis hahahah..

BTW, buat chapter ini lumayan lah tapi kayanya ada yang janggal gitu..

A: maaf tidak bias karena terlalu banyak bahkan master harem saja, mereka memaksimal beberapa saja untuk jadi calon terkuat, contoh trinity seven yang jika baca komiknya tuh cewek bias dibuat hamper 10 yang sama KASUGA ARATA, tapi hanya dibuat 3 – 4 orang yang dijadikan kandidat terkuat untuk Harem, alasannya mudah karena jika terlalu banyak ditambah sifatnya yang berbeda-beda san penulis akan susah untuk membuat alurnya, kecuali jika dibuat chapter khusus untuk masing-masing pasangan haremnya.

karlos uzumaki: apa naruto bakalan nerima keluarganya lgi vrooh...?,dan apa naruko termasuk pair naruto...? #tolang jwb yaa... :):)

A: Jawabannya mungkin, karena buat kedepannya keluarga Namikaze akan tinggal di kota Kuoh dan Naruto sendiri akan selalu menjaga jarak dengan mereka, kalau Naruko mungkin disini tidak saya masukkan jadi pair Naruto

carli-kun: apa naruto bakalan nerima keluarganya lgi vrooh...?,dan apa naruko termasuk pair naruto...? #tolang jwb yaa... :):)

Jawabannya mungkin, karena buat kedepannya keluarga Namikaze akan tinggal di kota Kuoh dan Naruto sendiri akan selalu menjaga jarak dengan mereka, kalau Naruko mungkin disini tidak saya masukkan jadi pair Naruto

Christian: Lanjut author-san, klo bisa saya pili harem... Karna semakin seru, klo bleh tahu haremnya siapa sja?... apa lagi jika naruto direbutkan banyak gadis, bisa jadi humor...  
Sekian  
Teruslah berkarya!

A: Kalau harem nanti ditambah ke genre kok

Paijo Payah: Ku rasa single pair aja, itu udah ada narurias. Mayu sepertinya cuma sahabat, atau mungkin semacam adik angkat gitu. Next.

A: kalau single pair nanti mungkin akan tetap begini tanpa saya genre harem di genre nya

Kurotsuki Kazuma: mengenai voting yang baru ini maksudnya gimana ya ane kurang paham, kalau bisa tolong dijelaskan.  
sekian, jaa ne

sistem votingnya

pertama pilih INCEST atau Femnaru

Kedua Pilih Pair yang tersedia

Nanti pilihan terbanyak akan saya buat pertama, dan terus sampai semua pair selesai saya buat

Terima kasih kepada: Riki Ryugasaki, DragonOppai666, Fernando658, IDuzumaki, HikariNoRyu, indra-sw, Geki uzumaki, Ryousuke Naruto, taiki, yamamaru, AWM SS, AS50, LuciferYamaiMizore17, Milik uchiha, Loki of Evil God, Deva Gremory, .980

Hasil VOTING Femnaru dan INCEST

-Full Of Imagination

-Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer

-Purnama03

-Kazehaya D Levi

-Kurotsuki Kazuma

-Guest

-Riki Ryugasaki

-Shanaroooo

-Inay-Kun

-aku

-Arkadiuz

\- .980

-DragonOppai666

-Guest

-Fernando658

-HikariNoRyu

-indra-sw

-Ryousuke Naruto

FEMNARU

-IDuzumaki

-riobethethe


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf nih baru terbit lagi dan wordnya juga sedikit, sempat blank pas buatnya soalnya saya sendiri bingung kenapa alurnya jadi kaya benang kusut wkwkwkwk... tapi saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya, kalau ada saran supaya cerita ini cepet selesai bisa dimasukkin ke review terima kasih

Kehidupan Baru

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, School life, adventure, drama, ecchi

Summary: Naruto setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan di kota lamanya, memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Kuoh

* * *

Chapter 8

Beberapa hari berikutnya Naruto sudah di izinkan untuk pulang, Tapi Naruto terpaksa tinggal sendiri, sedangkan para gadis tinggal di apartemen tempat keluarga Namikaze tinggal, semua semata-mata supaya para tukang yang membuat kamar tidak macam-macam dengan para gadis tersebut, walau Mayu sempat protes dikarenakan keputusan sepihak Naruto, tapi akhirnya Mayu menurutinya dengan syarat Naruto harus sarapan dan makan siang bersama mereka, jadi Naruto hanya tinggal dirumahnya saat sore hari, sedangkan pagi hingga siang Naruto harus di apartemen keluarga Namikaze. Naruto pun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti syarat tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto sedang santai sambil menikmati awan yang berarak diatap rumahnya, Naruto selalu berpikir saat dirinya koma, dirinya didatangi oleh beberapa dirinya dari dimensi yang berbeda, bahkan walau ada juga yang seperti dirinya tapi di dimensi tersebut Naruto bisa memaafkan kedua orang tuanya, dan yang jadi pikirannya sekarang kenapa dirinya harus selalu membuat Harem ya, walau sebetulnya dirinya juga bisa membuat harem dari sejak pertama kali sekolah dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung kenapa setiap Harem pasti jika tidak Rias, ya orang bernama Hinata. Jika Rias mungin Naruto bisa benarkan karena mungkin sifat Rias disana juga tipe berani yang suka tidur hanya memakai pakaian dalam, Naruto yang mengingat hal itu wajahnya langsung memerah, dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran mesum tersebut, tapi orang yang bernama Hinata ini membuatnya bingung, dikarenakan dirinya belum tahu Hinata ini tipe orang seperti apa, apa seperti Rias, atau seperti Mayu atau jangan-janagn tipe yang terlalu rendah diri hingga Naruto yang bersama Hinata bisa membuat Harem, Naruto semakin bingung dengan dirinya di dimensi lain bagaimana dirinya menjalani hidup dengan banyak gadis, apa iya mengencaninya satu demi satu setiap amalam, atau jangan-jangan mereka tinggal serumah dan melakukan 'itu' bergantian setiap malam dengan haremnya secara bergantian. naruto mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya dirinya benar-benar bingung dengan para sosok dirinya di dimensi, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak bisa bertemu dnegan mereka, pertemuan sebelum ini pun kemungkinan unsur tidak kesengajaan saja

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kali saja dirinya bisa lebih rileks setelah berjalan-jalan. saat itu dirinya sedang berjalan di jembatan sambil memandang sungai yang ada dibawahnya, naruto menoleh ke kirinya karena mendengar ada yang berteriak, Naruto yang terkejut tidak dapat menghindar dan akibatnya dirinya ketabrak oleh sosok yang mengendari seperda, dan akibatnya Naruto harus rela dirinya terjun ke sungai yang berada dibawahnya.

"Huachi..."

"Ma...maaf aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." ucap sosok tersebut

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, tapi kenapa kau naik sepeda, padahal sepertinya dirimu tidak mahir?" tanya Naruto

"Mou.. kau jahat tadi itu karena rantainya putus." jawab sosok itu. "Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Irina, Shidou Irina." ucap sosok tersebut

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku izin pamit dulu." ucap Irina bangun.

"Eh tunggu, apa kau mau menemaniku sebentar." ucap Naruto

Hari itu Naruto dan Irina berjhalan bersama dengan sepeda Irina dibawa oleh Naruto, Irina yang melihat Naruto harus mendorong sepedanya supaya bisa jalan hanya bisa menahan tawa. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa hanya lucu saja, aku baru kali ini melihat seseorang yang menaiki sepeda yang walau rantainya sudah lepas." ucap Irina

"Memangnya tadi kau tidak." balas Naruto

"Itukan baru saja lepas." balas Irina sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu, dikarenakan sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Mayu

"Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Irina

"Kalau kau mau kemana?" tanya balik Naruto

"Kok tanya balik si, kan kau yang mengajakku." balas Irina

"Hahaha... kemana ya, aku terserah saja, lagipula aku hanya ingin kau temani saja kok." balas Naruto tersenyum

Irina yang melihat senyum Naruto wajahnya langsung memerah. "Ka...kalau begitu aku ingin ke taman bermain." ucap Irina gugup

"Baik tuan putri." balas Naruto yang masih dengan senyumannya

"Ne..."

"Hm."

"Ti...tidak kok."

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Irina hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung dengan gadis yang baru dikenalnya. 'Ada apa dengannya.' batin Naruto

TIN...TIN...TIN...

Naruto dan Irina pun menoleh ke belakangnya, dan melihat truk kearahnya, secara refleks, Naruto menarik Irina ketubuhnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Dasar...bego..." ucap sang supir truk

"Kau yang bego, Sialan." balas Naruto. "Hei kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Naruto kepada Irina

Sedangkan Irina yang dalam pelukan Naruto hanya bisa memejamnkan matanya dan berharap detak jantung tidak terdengar oleh Naruto

"Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Ti...tidak apa-apa kok." balas Irina yang langsung berjalan duluan dengan wajah yang menunduk supaya rona merahnya tidak dilihat Naruto

Naruto pun kembali menaiki sepeda milik Irina dan mendorongnya menggunakan kakinya sambil mengikuti Irina, saat itu ponsel milik berbunyi

"Halo."

'Kau dimana bodoh.'

"Jalan-jalan."

'Kau itu baru sehat Naruto- _kun,_ kenapa langsung jalan-jalan jadi sekarang kau dimana?'

"HHhh... ayolah ku udah keluar rumah sakit beberapa hari lalau dan aku bosan menunggu kamar kalian selesai Rias- _chan_ _,_ jadi aku memilih jalan-jalan dan soal jalan-jalan kemana aku juga tidak tahu."

'Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?'

"Ya sudah ya, nanti ku hubungi lagi."

Naruto pun menutup sambungan ponselnya dan mendorong sepeda Irina yang dinaiki dengan lebih kuat, untuk enyamai kembali bersama Irina, dikarenakan tadi dia harus berhenti untuk menjawab ponselnya

"Dari siapa?"

"Hm."

"Tadi dari siapa?"

"Dari tetanggaku, ya walau sekarang perasaanku juga bingung menganggap dia apa hehehehe..." balas Naruto datar walau dirinya tertawa

mereka berdua pun menuju taman beruntungnya disana ada penjual es krim, ya melihat Irina yang sudah seperti anak kecil meminta Naruto untuk membelikan es krim, Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto dan Irina pun memesan dan memilih duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan, walau hanya Irina yang duduk dan Naruto sepertinya nyaman duduk di sepeda Irina. "Habis ini kita betulkan sepedamu ya." ucap Naruto

"Hmm." balas Irina mengangguk.

Setelah mereka selesai dari taman, Naruto bersama Irina menuju tempat servis sepeda, selama sepeda dibetulkan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya bersikap konol, membuat Irina tertawa bahkan sesekali meninju pundak Naruto, saat sudah selesai Naruto langsung membayarnya walau mau Irina hentikan biar dirinya yang membayar Naruto malah mengacak-acak rambut Irina dan membuat wajah Irina kembali memanas, bahkan mereka sempat digoda oleh tukang servis ban sebagai kekasih dan Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya berbeda dengan Irina yang menunduk malu.

Irina POV

Sekarang aku sedang bersama seseorang pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan ini pertama kalinya aku bersama seorang pria, walau awalnya tidak sengaja karena sepeda menabraknya dan membuat dirinya terjatuh ke sungai, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak memarahi ku, bahkan dirinya mengajakku untuk menemani dirinya saat aku ingin pulang, dan juga dia malah bertanya tempat mana yang kuinginkan, padahalkan dirinya yang mengajakku, bahkan dia juga membantu membawa sepeda ku ke tempat bengkel sepeda supaya sepeda ku di benarkan, tapi yang membuatku terkejut bahwa yang membenarkan sepeda ku bilang bahwa kami ini keekasih dan pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto hanya tertawa, padahal jujur saja aku sangat malu mendengarnya.

"A...ano Uzumaki- _san_."

"Naruto saja, dan tidak perlu gugup aku tidak makan orang kok hahahaha..."

Gimana aku tidak gugup ini pertama kalinya aku jalan berdua sama pria yang bahkan baru saja ku kenal, Tapi aku benar-benar bingung dengan pria yang bersama ku ini, walau baru saja bertemu tapi aku merasa sudah lama mengenalnya. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya lagi pula dia menghangatkan.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya." ucapku

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, karena sudah menemaniku." balasnya dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, dasar apa dirinya tidak tahu kalau senyumannya bisa membuat orang salah tingkah

"Ya sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." ucap ku sambil mneuju rumahku yang hanya tiga rumah dari tempatku dan Naruto sekarang dan tentu saja dengan mengayuh sepeda ku

Irina POV end

* * *

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada para READERS untuk hasil VOTING saya percepat yaitu GENREnya INCEST dan HAREM, dan pairnya NARUTO x ARGENTO ASIA, GABRIEL, KIRISAKI CHITOGE, LUCY HEARTFILIA, sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang harusnya seminggu saya percepat jadi cuma 2 hari, saya minta maaf sekali lagi yang sebesar-besarnya

* * *

R & A

Crucufix: Lanjut pak. Pair haremkah?  
Klu Harem, ad brapa jumlahnya? :v  
dan siapa saja kandidatnya?

Terima kasih

A: iya harem dan Mungkin anda sudah bias menyimpulkan siapa yang akan bersama Naruto

Ibiki Guru BP: Ya elah dateng genre time travel ? Hades eh maksudnya hadeh ...

A: itu Cuma pas Naruto mengalami koma saja, gak jadi genre inti kok

Grand560: Kalo pair saya mah terserah authors...  
Sebenernya ada berapa dimensi?

A: kalau dilihat ada 5 dimensi, Naruto jadi Hokage, Naruto INCEST, Naruto Harem, Naruto sama Rias dan Naruto Incest+Harem saya ngambil dari para fanfic Naruto yang saya tahu

RogueHeroX: Ano...senpai, bisa tolong di jelaskan tentang sistem Voting'nya, saya kurang mengerti. Jaa ne

A: sistem votingnya

pertama pilih INCEST atau Femnaru

Kedua Pilih Pair yang tersedia

Nanti pilihan terbanyak akan saya buat pertama, dan terus sampai semua pair selesai saya buat

Orang asing biasa: lanjut aja  
pairnya harem aja gan biar mantap

A: iya next chapter genrenya ditambah harem

Muhammad2611: naru x knp jd mdh memaafkan ky gtu thor?

A: iya saya juga berpikir kurang klimaks sih bahkan absurd saya akui

Pian-Sama: Fict cukup bagus jadi ini gak ada unsur supranatural nya hmm beda lah dan typo masih ada thor itu aja yg saya sampaikan maaf baru reveiw lanjut

A: iya disini fix 100% normal

.71404: Mntap  
Hrus lanjut critanya thor! Eman klo ga lnjut.  
Bintang lima deh *****.  
Oh. Klo boleh mnta email fbmu dong.

A: ok makasih, wah gimana ya, kalau alamat email fb sih, bukannya gak boleh. Tapi ya rahasia perusahaan hehehehe…..

karlos uzumaki: jngan pernah lelah buat meneruskan cerita ini yaa vrooh.. :) gabbatte yoo! :v  
dan ohh yaa...emm...apa ada 'lemon' di chap depan..?:V wkwkwkw cuman nanya kok vrooh :v ...# tolong di jawab yaa:)

A: Kalau yang disini belum kepikiran soal lemon

Terima kasih kepada: Geki uzumaki, IDuzumaki, Christian, Orang asing biasa, Yustinus224, Paijo Payah, .980


End file.
